Sacred Sword
by Zosocrowe
Summary: Kenji begins to learn a little more about his father and what shaped him into the man he is now;the family returns to Kyoto once again; and Kenji continues to touch peoples lives in a his special way.
1. Chapter 1

__

I cannot believe the amazing response I got for "The Giant and a Lion Cub." I re-read that story several times and still wasn't satisfied with it, but thanks to everyone who reviewed it and supported it. This story will have many references to the former, since it's going to be a sequel of sorts, probably a couple more after this (if I do okay with this one). Once again, some things in the original RK time line have been shifted, but nothing too major. I haven't seen the new OAV's (I'm not sure I want to, I hear they're pretty sad), so those of you who know stuff about Kenji's character, sorry if he's out of character, I'm writing him as I see fit. I'm open to suggestions, constructive criticism, random banter, you name it, but I don't like rudeness. If you have something to say, say it with some tact, that's all I ask. As for the title of this story, I did some research online and came up with Sacred Sword as the meaning for Kenji's name, I thought that sounded pretty cool, I hope it's right (shrugs)….Oh, and there will be chapters of randomness, just like the last one so bear with me…LOL…I'll do my best to make it all fit together!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, never will, don't have any money…this is all for fun and to make people laugh

Chapter 1

Sticky humidity swathed the city of Tokyo in a heavy blanket of wetness. Harsh rains had saturated the ground and combined with outrageously high temperatures to make living almost unbearable. The summer sun was relentless in its assault on the city and her inhabitants, but it held the only hope of drying up the moisture that collected and chasing away the thick, sticky humidity.

Most of the residents hid inside their homes or places of work, if they were lucky enough to have an occupation that allowed them such luxury. Many of the hard labor jobs and market places were called to a halt until the sweltering heat wave had passed. Too many people had suffered from heat stroke, six had died working in the fields, and food products wasted away within hours if left outside, so there was no point in opening the outdoor shops. Some folk simply left town in search of a cooler summer residence while those tied to Tokyo with out means of travel stayed inside or spent the hot afternoons next to the riverside, dousing themselves in the cool water.

The Kamiya dojo followed the way of the market places and labor jobs, shutting down all lessons and classes until the summer settled into a more bearable mode. It made things harder financially, but Kaoru and Yahiko did not want to risk the health and well being of their students. Two had already been sent to the clinic after passing out from dehydration, while another spent three days at Dr. Gensi's, practically comatose from heat stroke. Lessons could wait, the Kamiya Kasshin Style wasn't going anywhere and neither was the dojo.

Instead, the Himura family, along with all the extended members that lived in the Tokyo area, spent their free time along the riverbank. During one of his many walks, Kenshin discovered a secluded place several miles from the dojo. It was surrounded by many tall trees, long grasses, and lush vegetation. The heavy rains caused a back flow in the river and a small pool had formed adjacent to the main river flow. It was a perfect place to swim and lounge about, free of other people and safe from the harsh current of the river. It was the perfect little hideaway oasis. So, practically every afternoon, after all the chores were completed, the family would pack up blankets, towels, water and unspoilable foodstuffs, and hike to their special spot to beat the horrendous heat wave.

Kaoru sat on a blanket, her legs folded under her comfortably and her back resting against the cool bark of a large oak tree. She glanced at her husband, who lay bare-chested and bare-footed on his back in the cool grass, his eyes shut lazily against the hot afternoon air. How lucky it was to be a man at times like this, able to shed the constricting confinement of clothing and bare the flesh with out worry of being obscene. Kaoru picked at her own loose shirt and breezy hakama in mild annoyance. Though the clothing was far cooler than that of a kimono, it still was uncomfortable in the heavy humidity. It wasn't fair that she be forced to burden something as simple as a summer heat wave, while her men folk were allowed such freedom. Silently, she cursed whoever made up the rules of etiquette and properness. Men had nipples too for Kami-sama's sake! Why should they be allowed to bare theirs while women were forced to suffer by being bound, tucked and swathed in layer upon layer of fabric.

She glared at Kenshin's relaxed frame for a moment, wishing a sunburn on his manly hide, before realizing her folly. She almost giggled at her irritable attitude, knowing that her husband couldn't help being born a male, and if she were he, she would reap the benefits of it as well. 

She softened her gaze, deciding she was glad he had been born what he was, and allowed her eyes to follow the lines of his slight frame from head to toe. It was difficult to believe he was thirty-six this June, when he didn't look a day over twenty-five. His hair was still a vibrant red, with out an inkling of gray to be seen. He had cut it shorter, much to Kaoru's dismay, but she didn't blame him. In this heat, his thick hair was nothing but a nuisance and besides, it would grow back. His face was void of wrinkles, save the slight crinkles around the corners of his eyes, and the scar on his cheek was fading more and more each year, though it would never fully go away. He remained slender, his muscles not losing their taughtness or definition. So many men his age developed love handles or large bellies, but Kenshin was void of any excess flab or skin. Even in his current position, Kaoru could see the slight concave of his belly and the sharp bones of his sternum, ribs, and hips. She stifled a giggle as her eyes focused on his knobby feet. They were large for his height, though not grossly huge, but just enough for an observant wife to tease about. His second toe was a tad longer than his big toe and both feet were uncannily bony. Kaoru often wondered how he managed to wander Japan for ten years on feet with hardly any padding and not manage to once become victim to a bone spur or corns.

Kenshin cracked an eye at his wife, feeling her eyes on him. A small smile played on his lips as he followed her gaze. He wiggled his toes playfully, happy to share a joke only they understood, and chuckled when she blushed at being caught in a daydream. She slapped him gently on the chest and reached into her bag to pull out a book.

Kenshin sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, smiling to himself. The heat was uncomfortable, but being surrounded by his family made him content. He enjoyed their quiet outings and actually regretted that the time would soon come for the normal routine to begin again. He crossed his arms and rested his chin on them, inhaling the sweet scent of the grass. He watched as Tsubame daintily swished her feet in the cool river water, her kimono pulled carefully up to her knees and a slight blush on her face. Yahiko hovered near, standing waist deep in the water, teasing her about getting dirty and behaving indecent. Sano lay upon a log, a long reed protruding from his lips, eyes shut in quiet reflection and lanky legs submerged in the river. Megumi was missing from the group today, busy at the clinic no doubt, and probably too tired to make the trip. She was several months shy of giving birth Sano's first child and walking in the heat made her miserable.

Kenshin sighed again and moved his head slightly so he could see his son. Kenji sat hunched over an anthill, a small stick in hand. He remained motionless, poking every now and then, his face set in serious concentration. The boy was rarely out of his father's sight, as Kenshin made it a point to keep a close eye him. The child had mellowed some as he grew, but he was highly curious and far to intelligent for his own good. Though full of good intentions, Kenji and trouble walked hand in hand most of the time.

Kenshin was aware that his son was approaching the age where he would take up the sword and begin to learn the ways of a swordsman. He was certain that his wife would already be teaching the boy, but Kenji's small size delayed any instruction. At the tender of age of six and a half, Kenji was far smaller than the rest of his peers at school, and was often mistaken for a child of three or four. It was only when, or if, he opened his mouth, that people caught on to his real age, and even then it was deceiving. If Kenji chose too, he could speak as well as a child of 9 or 10, but strangely, he rarely spoke at all and when he did, he kept his sentences short, brief, and to the point. This in no way meant he was an unaffectionate child or antisocial, his actions spoke a thousand words. A mere glance from Kenji was far more expressive that any spoken word.

Kenshin shut his eyes, the heat making his thoughts muddled and lazy, and slowly he dozed off in the dappled shade of his little oasis.

**********

"Stop it Yahiko!"

The sharp shout caused Kenshin to jump and push himself up onto his forearms. He forced the bleariness of sleep from his eyes with a couple of blinks and focused on his small son.

Kenji stood several feet from the bank of the river, wiping his face with the back of his arm, his red hair soaked and matted to his head. His eyes blazed a dark violet and his mouth was set into an ugly grimace as he glared at his older brother who laughed heartily from the safety of the water.

"Come on shrimp! You have to learn to swim sometime!" Yahiko made as if to splash the tiny boy again and laughed harder when Kenji flinched.

Kenji didn't budge. There was no way he was going near the river's edge and nobody could convince him otherwise. Not even the trust he held in his father would force him to step foot into the water. 

Though three years had passed since he'd almost drowned in the river near Hiko's house, he could recall the events as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. He remembered fishing on a rock when he slipped suddenly and fell into the swift river. The river swallowed him up almost immediately, throwing him about like a doll. He could almost feel the burn in his chest as water entered his lungs through his nose and mouth, choking off any air he tried to take in. He sank like a stone to the bottom, being pushed along by harsh currents, his head dragged along the bottom of the riverbed and smashed against the jagged rocks. 

Hiko Seijuro, his father's master, had jumped in and fished him off the bottom of the river, but not before the two of them went over the towering falls and plunged more than hundred fifty feet. Luckily for them both, Hiko possessed the skills of Hiten Mitsurugi and was able to save them both from certain death against the rocks at the bottom of the waterfall. Surprisingly, neither was severely hurt. Hiko managed a nasty gouge along his shoulder, while Kenji suffered minor scrapes and bruises, with the exception of a wicked cut above his right brow. To this day, the scar was still visible, a puckered pink against his milk white skin.

Ever since that fateful day, Kenji was terrified of water. For a year, it took two people to bathe him in the bathhouse and to this day, he could barely stomach the tub. He only bathed out of necessity, and stopped his struggles when he realized how tired and worried it made his father. He had tried to overcome the fear, but if he got within ten feet any body of water, his little feet quit working, almost as if they sprouted roots. His entire body would freeze, he'd begin to tremble, and his stomach would become ill. 

"Quit being a baby, Kenji chan!" Yahiko taunted again, splashing the boy again. Even at the mature age of nineteen, the Kamiya Kasshin master couldn't help but to harass his little red haired brother. It seemed fitting, since the boy had pulled numerous pranks on him in the past and now there was something to hold over his head. 

Kenji yelped as the splash hit him full in the face.

"You better watch it Yahiko, that you should," Kenshin warned from the sidelines. He rarely intervened in the sibling squabbles. It was better to let the two of them work out their differences, and coming to Kenji's defense each time he was bullied would teach the child nothing. Though small, Kenji was fully capable of delivering a fitting retaliation upon Yahiko, whether it be now or later. Kenshin did not issue the warning because he intended to stop the fight, he did so as a reminder for Yahiko not to take his son to lightly.

Once again, Kenji wiped the water from his face, his eyes narrowing at his assailant. "Don't…" he warned, his words full of venom.

Yahiko laughed and sank up to his neck into the river, watching the younger boy carefully. "I know you want to bite me Kenji chan. Why don't you come in here and get me?"

Kenji glared at Yahiko from the bank, frustrated and slightly humiliated. He could not reach the young man from the bank, and his body wouldn't allow him to move any closer. Fear was something he didn't have much use for, and rarely found himself scared of anything. He had no control over this particular kind of fear, it was too deeply imbedded into his brain from him to overcome and he hated not being in control of his emotions. He could feel everyone watching him, waiting to see what he would do. Though burning with anger, Kenji took a deep breath and calmed himself, turning away from the riverbank and moving further away from the group. He would wait until a more fitting time to get back at his arrogant brother.

Kenshin raised a brow as he watched his son make a retreat further up the bank. He could feel his son's anger and frustration, but could only chuckle at what would come later. Kenji wasn't one to forget such hostilities easily, and Yahiko would pay dearly eventually. That was the beauty of his son, he was cunning beyond words, and the more time he had to master a plan, the worse off the receiver would be. Still, Kenshin was slightly troubled at the flare in his boy's ki, and he slowly rose from his prone position, dusting off his hakama and chest.

Kenji propped himself up under a sparse tree, ignoring the sun beating down on his small, bare shoulders. His chosen spot offered little shade, but it was as far away from Yahiko as he knew his father would let him travel. He tugged at the tie in his hair, pulling the shoulder length strands free roughly, and squeezing the moisture out of them. Absently, he picked up a stick and fiddled in the sand, drawing silly pictures of people with stick legs and large heads, a child's drawings to say the least, but vivid enough to illustrate the violence he felt to his older brother. 

He did not bother to lift his head when he felt his father approach. He could sense him getting closer, along with the concern in his heart. He could read the older man like a book, always aware of the state of his emotions, and even feeling them himself at times. He need not even be in the same room as his father to understand what was in the man's heart or mind, the bond between them was nothing short of supernatural, and often gave the other's around them the jitters. Kenji had learned quickly that he could not hide anything from his father, not his feelings nor his body, so it was pointless to try to disguise himself or lie to the man. 

"May I sit with you?" Kenshin asked in his soft, gentle voice.

"Hai," Kenji replied, keeping his crystalline eyes downcast and focused on his sand picture.

Kenshin smiled softly and settled himself next to his son. He withheld a chuckle as he observed his son's drawing. Two figures were drawn into the sand, one of them with outrageously spiky hair and large gaping mouth. The eyes were clearing bulging from the sockets, as what appeared to be a boken crashed down upon the head. The boken-wielding figure was smaller, with angry slit like eyes and fang like teeth. "That's an interesting picture you've drawn Kenji chan," Kenshin offered, holding back a laugh. Clearly, the spiky haired figure was none other than Yahiko being beaten by Kenji with one of the wooden swords back at the dojo.

Kenji tossed the stick into the grass and smeared the drawing with a small foot, scowling at his dirty feet. He knew his father was trying not to laugh at him, and it only made his mood even more foul.

Kenshin sighed and touched his son's knee, "I'm sorry, Kenji. I don't mean to mock you, my son. It's just that you and Yahiko remind me so much of the way your mother and he use to fight." Kenshin grinned, remembering all the times he was knocked to his feet by the pair as they chased each other through the dojo, screaming threats and names at one another. Kaoru was brutal if she caught him, and even if she didn't, her aim with projectiles was amazing. Motherhood mellowed her and she no longer chased her student when he called her names. Instead, she punished him with various tasks and chores, reveling in his disgruntled mutterings as he complied.

"Yahiko's not nice," Kenji muttered, picking at one of his toes, "He's mean to me."

Kenshin squeezed his son's knee in sympathy, "Aa, but he loves you Kenji chan. Brothers fight and squabble, that is a fact. It just makes the bonds grow stronger, that it does."

Kenji huffed at his father's words. If Yahiko loved him, he sure had a funny way of showing it. The young man never missed an opportunity to tease or harass him. He took his food at dinnertime, threw his toys over the dojo gate, hung him from the sword pegs in the training hall, and stole his towels out of the bathhouse. The list went on and on.

Kenshin could see the doubt in his son's face. "Trust me Kenji chan, I know for a fact how mean a big brother can be, but it doesn't mean they don't love you or worry about you." 

"Huh?" Kenji peered up at his father suddenly, sensing a sort of sadness, mingled with a distant fondness, "How?"

Kenshin smiled and gathered Kenji into his arms, settling the boy onto his lap, despite the heat. He tilted his head back against the spindly tree and smiled at a memory so vague he could barely touch it anymore. He pulled the leg of his hakama up around his knee and pointed to a long scar, a pasty white with age, but clearly visible. Kenji just shrugged, his father had many scars, and some of them were a lot more horrifying than the one he pointed at now. This one was only about two hand lengths in size, running from the inside of the knee to mid thigh and about two fingers wide.

"I had brothers," his father finally stated, "Three of them."

Kenji made a small sound of surprise and turned to look up at his father's face. The man's eyes were clouded over in heavy thought, as the memory of a family long gone was still a tad painful. "Where are they," Kenji asked in a timid voice.

Kenshin blinked and looked down at his son's pale eyes, seeing the million questions the boy wanted to ask. "They moved on to the other world a long time ago Kenji chan."

Kenji didn't fully understand his father's meaning, thinking perhaps the brothers had moved out of the country of Japan and left his father here from some reason or another. He remained silent, hoping his father would continue his story. It was rare that the man would speak freely of his past, and Kenji was curious. What had his uncles been like? He couldn't help but to wonder.

Kenshin drifted off again, becoming distant and fingering the scar on his leg slightly. "Kazuo, Shigeo, and Yutaka," he finally said, saying each name with a gentle fondness he normally reserved for the people he held most dear to him. He was surprised he remembered their names so easily, some thirty years had passed since he last saw them, and he was so young when they had died, about his son's age to be exact. "They were all older than me. I was the baby of the family, like you Kenji chan. I didn't see Yutaka or Kazuo much. They were far older than I, I think in their early teen years, and working in the fields with our father. Shigeo and I were the youngest, too small for such hard work…."

Kenji settled into his father's lap, waiting anxiously for the story he knew would follow.

__

I would like to give thanks in advance to those people who offered idea's for the next story. I'm not going to name any names, it would give away too much of the plot, but most of them came from reviews from the previous story. I'm not going even guess how long this fic will be. I've discovered if I try to put a limit on my writings, things don't flow as well and a lot of stuff gets left out…sigh…so I hope I don't bore people with the ramblings and randomness, but sometimes petty things can be important when it comes to writing a story…maybe by giving flavor to the fic…I dunno….I did have to do some research for this fic, something I've never done before (I'm far too lazy), so if I'm wrong, blame the internet….LOL…but feel free to give me the correct information….I'm open to any emails as well, I don't bite! Well, not most of the time anyway…LOL Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

__

I looked all over for any references to Kenshin's past life as Shinta and found very little. A birthday (two days shy of my own…go figure!) and what not, but that was about it. So this chapter is my doing, any mistakes about Kenshin's past with his original family, sorry, I did the best I could! I really hate my job, they told me I would be going back to work this week…but low and behold, now I'm going to be sitting here for another two weeks…not that I mind really, I have more time to write, but their so indecisive it's ridiculous…I'm thinking I just won't go back at all….sighs….that'll teach em….*evil laugh*

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 2

"Mama, Shigeo isn't playing fair!" 

A young boy came flying through the door of the small home he shared with his mother, father and three brothers. He threw himself into his mothers startled lap, her sewing knocked to the floor by the force of the blow, and began crying. The angry tears dampened her kimono, and she smiled slightly as she touched her youngest son's auburn hair. "What's he done now Shinta chan?" Her words were soft and gentle, slightly amused at the little boy's dramatic show. He was such an emotional and sensitive child, a perfect target for his older brother's relentless teasing.

"He threw my shoe onto the roof so I couldn't catch him mama!" The boy thrust a bare foot into his mother's lap, almost falling off balance as he did so. "He's such a cheater!"

"And you're a tattle tale, Shinta!" Shigeo entered the house and glared at his younger brother, "You're such a baby!" 

The two children faced each other, dark blue eyes blazing into dramatic violet. The children's mother sighed and tried not to laugh. A fistfight would ensue, and she already knew who the winner would be. Her little Shinta was not a violent boy and significantly smaller than all of his brothers. Clearly a product of the recessive traits of her island ancestors. He was tiny, with dark red hair that brightened in tint each year and magnificent pale purple eyes that shone like gems in the light. His spirit was gentle and compassionate, he cried easily and his feelings were quick to be hurt. 

Her other boys, Yutaka, Kazuo, and Shigeo were sturdier of build, still short and slender by normal standards, but more filled out than the youngest sibling. They all sported dark brown hair, not the raven black like most of the other people of the country, but dark enough not to be noticed. Shinta and Shigeo were the only children with strange colored eyes, while the oldest, Yutaka and Kazuo, had eyes of rich brown. They varied in age, Shinta being the youngest at six, Shigeo at the age of eight, Kazuo was a sturdy fourteen this year, and Yutaka the oldest at seventeen. The two older boys spent most of their time with their father, working out on the small farm the family owned, only returning to the house to eat and sleep, while the youngest completed house hold chores and tormented each other on a daily basis.

"If you weren't so dumb, Shigeo, I wouldn't have to tattle!" Shinta shouted, "Only dumb people have to cheat!" The smaller boy balled up a fist and narrowed his violet gaze at his brother.

Shigeo made an angry roar at the insult and pounced on his little brother, hitting him square in the nose with a bony fist. Shinta squealed in pain as the blow connected and sent his feet flying over his head. He pulled himself up from the ground slowly, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall again, and held a hand over his now bloodied nose. 

"You gonna cry Shinta chan? Babies cry, so you will too," his brother taunted.

"Shigeo! That's enough!" their mother shouted, stunned that her son had actually hit his little brother hard enough to draw blood. She stood up from her place on the floor and reached for her youngest child, worried his nose may be broken.

Shinta wiped his nose with the back of his hand, smearing the blood across his face. His eyes paled as his brother giggled slightly, and before his mother could reach him, he growled in animal like fashion and attacked his older brother with lightening quick speed. His small hands found their way around Shigeo's neck as he toppled the larger boy with the force of his impact, sending them both spilling out the door of the house and into the dirt. He continued to snarl like a monster as the other child tried to regain his senses and hit him with his fists. He didn't even hear his mother's shocked cry, his mind bent on choking the life out of his older brother in a fit of rage.

Shigeo gasped for air, and brought one of his hands up to whack his little brother across the temple smartly. Shinta yelped as knuckles connected and he rolled off his brother's chest, dirt flying around him. The smaller boy was quickly on his feet again, bracing himself as his older brother charged him like an angry bull.

Shigeo's head connected with Shinta's stomach, tearing the wind from his lungs and forcing his lunch to come back up and burn his throat in an acidy fire. Once again, the two fell to the ground, this time the older boy pinning the smaller to the ground, hitting him with his fists over and over again. Shinta cried out in pain and tasted the blood in his mouth. In a desperate attempt to save his dignity and quite possibly his life, he clawed his brother's face with dingy nails and hit him as hard as he could in the eye with his other fist, hoping to get the bigger boy off his chest.

Shigeo shrieked in rage and Shinta followed suit, both howling like wild animals as they continued to pummel each other repeatedly. 

As quickly as it started, it ended. Shigeo was hauled into the air and tossed away from his little brother, while Shinta was drug across the ground several feet by the back of his shirt. A dark shadow loomed over him, and he squinted to see who had interrupted his battle through blackened eyes.

"Kami-sama children! You could wake the dead with a racket like that! What in God's name is going on here?"

Shinta bowed his head and remained silent, knowing his father was capable of giving him a beating far worse than that of his brother. He could tell by the inflection in the man's voice that he was perturbed, but slightly amused, yet still, it was best not to push his luck. He remained unmoving in a sullen silence.

Kazou laughed and kicked some dirt at Shigeo, watching the boy sputter as it hit him in the face. "You're such a bully Shigeo chan, picking on little Shinta like that! It looks like the kitten decided to fight back this time though!" Kazou was amazed, his smallest brother was rarely physically violent and he could hardly believe the state that Shigeo was in. One eye was already starting to blacken, his face was badly scratched from the younger boy's nails, and deep red bruises marred the pale flesh of his neck. Kazuo leaned down to get a closer look, "Did he try to choke you?" Shigeo glared at his older brother through a swollen eye.

Shinta felt his father kneel next to him, along with his oldest brother, Yutaka. 

"Are you okay Shinta chan?" Yutaka asked with genuine concern. The boy obviously got the worst of the fight, though that was no surprise. Blood poured from his little nose and the split in his lip. One side of his face was already swollen and purple from the knuckles of Shigeo hitting him repeatedly, and both eyes were starting to blacken. Shinta nodded stiffly, allowing his father to check his arms, legs and digits for broken bones, wincing only when he extended the fingers of his right hand.

"He'll be okay," his father said, patting him on the head slightly, "Take him in the house and bandage him up. Be careful of those fingers, they're pretty badly bruised." Yutaka nodded and picked his littlest brother up into his arms, carrying him back into the house.

***********

Dark eyes stared angrily at the two boys as they sat bandaged and wrapped inside the house. "I want to know what happened here this afternoon," their father stated. He was used to minor squabbles and fights, having four boys only made it inevitable, but still, punishment had to be doled out accordingly. It was not okay to try to kill one another while he was away and to frighten their mother like that was inexcusable.

"Shigeo threw my shoe on the roof," Shinta replied meekly, trying not to meet his father's irritated gaze.

"So you tried to choke him for that?"

Shinta shook his head, "No, I told mama and he got mad."

"Liar! You called me dumb! That's why I got mad!" Shigeo shouted.

"Well, it's true," Shinta retorted.

Shigeo snarled at his younger brother, while the two eldest brothers tried to withhold their laughter.

"That's enough!" Their father shouted, causing all noise to stop. "Never have I come home to such brutality! My youngest son has been battered to a pulp by his older, and larger, brother, while my second youngest son had almost been choked to death by the smallest of my litter! It's madness! Tomorrow you will both go to market for your mother. She's not feeling well. I expect you to bring home everything she asks for in ONE PIECE. You'll work together." He glared at Shigeo now, "You are responsible for your little brother. I expect him back home and smiling by the time I return from the fields. Do you understand me?"

Both children gulped and nodded.

"Good. Now Shigeo, go get Shinta's shoe off the roof."

***********

The two brothers were roused at the crack of dawn and told to complete all their chores before heading into town. Shinta winced as he moved, his body stiff and sore from the previous days fight. His little knuckles were swollen, as well as one side of his face. Both eyes were an ugly reddish purple, and his small nose refused to work properly. He wheezed and whistled with each breath, and coughed when he tried to breathe through his mouth. 

He felt great satisfaction though when he saw his older brother was in no better state. Shigeo's skin was marred by claw marks, and the once red bruises around his neck were now an ugly blue green. One eye was totally swollen shut, blackened by a rather impressive blow for a six-year-old boy. Shinta smiled smugly, flinching as the tear in his lip reopened slightly. He'd forgot about that wound, there'd be no smirking at this brother's misfortune for several days.

The house was swept, wood was chopped, dishes and laundry both finished by two sets of small hands at an entirely slow pace. Noon rolled around and the boys set off to the market, trudging down the dusty road with dark scowls and plodding feet. Shigeo carried a large basket that would be used to put what ever wares their mother had requested of them, while Shinta pouted along side of him, his hands bare of any burden. 

It was obvious that Shigeo was in more trouble than Shinta for the brawl. They boy had to complete the hardest chores, carry the basket to and from town, as well as watch out for his little brother. Shinta was actually surprised, figuring he'd be the one getting a lashing first since he was the least likely to stir up trouble and succumb to physically harming anyone. His parents expected Shigeo to behave like a brute, having had numerous confrontations with Kazuo in the past, but Shinta was the family pacifist. He never behaved like a violent animal or allowed himself to throw his fists at anyone. He was the perfection of manners and etiquette, the pride of his mother and father's parenting skills. People were always commenting on his placid nature and politeness, as well as his striking exotic looks.

His family learned an important lesson the previous day. Their gentle Shinta harbored a fierce fighting spirit deep with in himself and when provoked, it was unleashed with a tremendous ferocity. They were certain that Shigeo would think twice of attacking his brother in such a way again, knowing the boy would prefer to maintain a safe distance from any sort of bodily harm he now knew his little brother was capable of inflicting. It was lucky for him that Shinta had a long fuse that was almost impossible to ignite.

"Come on you spoiled brat. Can't you walk any faster?"

Shinta frowned at his brother's back. No, he couldn't walk any faster, his legs weren't as long as his brothers and he was having a hard time breathing through his wounded nose. He maintained his regular pace and continued to stare at the ground._ "I'm not a spoiled brat,"_ he thought to himself. Maybe if Shigeo behaved a bit more agreeably, their parents would favor him more. Shinta couldn't help it if he was an obedient boy, it was just his nature to stay clear of trouble and oblige his elders, if that made him shine somehow, so be it. He didn't go looking for it.

Shinta was content to remain out of the spotlight, always behaving as a well-mannered boy should and yesterday's incident left a nasty taste in his mouth. His reaction had frightened him somewhat, never realizing he was capable of becoming so angry and reacting so quickly. Of course, his brother teased him with the persistence of flies on rotting meat, but he had always been able to ignore him. Something inside him had just snapped, maybe because his brother attacked him so mercilessly in front of their mother. Shinta didn't know, but he certainly didn't want it to happen again. He actually felt a little guilty for hurting his brother. Granted, Shigeo deserved his injuries, but still, brothers shouldn't draw blood on one another. He loved his older brother, even if he was ill tempered and foul mannered.

"I'm sorry Shigeo," Shinta mumbled to his brother as they approached the market place. 

"You should be. If you hadn't tattled like that, we wouldn't be in trouble," Shigeo replied dryly, casting a glare at his little brother. He ignored the hurt look on Shinta's face, shifting the basket under his arm, and taking his little brother's hand. "Now you stay next to me, don't go wandering off or I'll box your ears again." He squeezed the littler boy's hand gently and proceeded to enter the market place, reading from the list his mother had given him.

Shinta trailed behind him, licking the salty cut on his bottom lip. He liked the market place, with all it's people and colors. It was refreshing to see other humans once in a while, living up on their farm in seclusion often grew boring and lonely. He listened to the idle chatter of other shoppers, the whining of children to their parents, and watched the wagons rattle down the dusty roads, thankful for the change of scenery.

Several people stopped and stared at the two boys, their brows arched at the state of the children. Shinta felt horribly embarrassed, knowing the people were wondering what had happened to cause such small children horrible wounds. He secretly prayed no one would ask them, the tale would indefinitely be a humiliating one. He kept his face to the ground, glancing up occasionally to make sure he still followed his brother.

Shigeo crossed the street, still reading from the list, muttering something about his mother's shaky handwriting. He stopped once, glancing at an oncoming wagon, which was working its way down the road with considerable speed. He moved quickly to the other side, cursing the driver for being so reckless in such a crowded area. Suddenly he froze, his hair standing up on his neck. He dropped the list he was holding and spun around.

"SHINTA! WATCH OUT!"

The wagon he had cursed earlier was moving faster than he'd guessed and his little brother was crossing the street, his head down, totally unaware of the danger closing in on him. Shigeo lurched forward and threw himself on top of the smaller boy, knocking him to the ground but into the path of another wagon that was moving in the opposite direction. Shigeo rolled his brother through the dirt as one of the horses spooked, trying to dance around the small boys that were now underfoot. One of the horses lashed out with a warning kick that caught little Shinta on the inside of his leg, opening a deep gash. Once free of the danger, Shigeo stood on shaky legs and pulled his injured brother out of the road and away from the frightened horses and deadly wagon wheels.

"Shinta chan, are you okay," Shigeo asked frantically, his voice trembling with fear. The boy's pant leg was ripped, darkened with blood, and held at a funny angle. His leg was broken, Shigeo was sure of it. Tears stung his eyes as he held pulled his little brother into his lap, and cradled his head. "I'm sorry Shinta chan, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm okay," Shinta replied with a weak voice, "It's okay Shigeo. It's not your fault." He grit his teeth against the pain in his leg, but willed himself not to cry. 

***********

Shigeo sat next to his little brother's futon, watching the boy carefully as he ate his lunch. Shinta's leg was only fractured and would heal fully with no major implications, the wound from the horses hoof had to be sewn up and would leave a nasty scar that would never go away, but other than that, the boy was as cheerful and happy as ever.

"You better eat that all,' Shigeo instructed gruffly.

Shinta gave him a blank look and shoved another portion of rice into his mouth. His brother had hardly left his side these past few days, hovering over him like a mother hen and pestering him about his eating and resting habits. It was mildly annoying, but Shinta didn't complain. He was thankful for his brother, he would surely be dead or worse off if it wasn't for him. He set his chopsticks down with a clank, and stared at his brother. "Thank you Shigeo," he said suddenly, his face extremely serious.

"For what?" the older boy asked, his lips thinning slightly.

"For saving me," he replied softly.

"Well, what did you expect me to do. If I let you get run over by a wagon, father would have surely blistered my hide!" Shigeo turned his face away from his brother, suddenly more interested in folding the blankets and clearing away the lunch tray. 

Shinta gave him a puzzled look and picked at the wool of his blanket.

"Besides Shinta chan, if you died, who would I have to pick on?"

Shinta smiled softly to himself as he watched his brother carry away the lunch dishes. His slow smile turned into a grin as he snuggled down into the covers, and finally he giggled out loud, not caring who heard him. 

**********

"Why was Shinta chan laughing, father?" Kenji asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

Kenshin smiled at his son softly, "Because he knew then that his even though his brother was mean to him and picked on him all the time, he really did love him very much." Kenshin closed his eyes and tried to picture his brothers once again, but the memory was gone almost a suddenly as it had come to him. How strange it was to think so tenderly of his past, he'd never remembered the good things from it until now. Thoughts of his deceased family were far from his mind, they were almost strangers to him now.

Kenji crumpled his brow a little more and tugged at his father's hakama, "Who's Shinta father? I thought you were going to tell me a story about you and your brothers." Kenji looked at his father in confusion.

Kenshin smiled again and held his son close, nuzzling his hair, "Aa, that I was," he mumbled gently. His violet eyes danced slightly and he closed them slowly, relishing the feel of his own flesh and blood against him. Someday he would have to tell his boy the truth of his past, but not today. He wanted his son to remain innocent and carefree for many more years to come, he could not be burdened with the scars his father bore right now. 

He sighed and looked into the pale eyes of his boy, "Do you understand why I told you that story Kenji chan? You and Yahiko are sort of like Shinta and Shigeo, always fighting…"

"But still loving each other," Kenji finished for him.

"Aa," Kenshin replied, hiding his surprise. 

Minutes of silence passed them by, each reflecting of private thoughts.

"Father?" Kenji asked suddenly.

"Yes," Kenshin replied.

"Where do I get a little brother?"

Kenshin's eyes shot open and his face fell slack. "Ummm, well Kenji chan. It's sort of complicated. Mommies and Daddies have to make them," he glanced at Kaoru, who was reading her book peacefully, totally oblivious to the conversation, "It's a secret only big people know about."

"Make them? Like making breakfast or supper?" Kenji frowned and bit his lip, thinking hard. Kenshin swallowed and tried to think of a way out of the conversation, but Kenji interrupted him, "You better not let mother make them, they might turn out bad," he stated with a curt nod of the head.

Kenshin burst out laughing, causing Kenji to jump and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi to stare at him. He laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks and his stomach seared with pain. Gasping for breath, he grabbed Kenji and hugged him close again, "I'll keep that in mind Kenji chan, that I will." He glanced at his wife, who held her book in loosely in her hands, staring at her hysterical husband, and he laughed even harder.

__

Next chapter coming soon…I've broke my leg when I was two years of age, I jumped off a bed for some silly reason…I also broke my wrist, my tail bone and one of my big toes, hyper-extended a knee, and been subjected to numerous stitches (yes, I'm accident prone)…I've been active my entire life, participating in numerous sports (volleyball, softball, hiking, kyaking, gymnastics, horseback riding/training, etc…) I never had a problem with any of my injuries hindering my activities, so I figured it would be okay for Kenshin to suffer a tiny fracture when he was little. The bones of children heal quickly, compared to us old fogies….LOL…Kenji's up to his old tricks again, be assured, he hasn't forgot what Yahiko….and this is just the beginning….scary, he's three years older now, that means three years smarter….*evil laugh* 


	3. Chapter 3

__

Thanks again for those who reviewed, I appreciate the support and the criticism! Ah, Natalia, thank you for your review! You touched on a few things that I thought about myself. I thought hard about giving Kaoru more time in the fic, granted she is Kenji's mother, and us mom's love our little boys and they love us! (Though mine isn't lovin me much right now, I made him turn off Kenshin and go do his homework…hee hee)…anyway, most of my fics will focus on Kenji and Kenshin's relationship (That's why Kaoru isn't in them too much). Little boys do love their mom's, but sometimes the bond between father and son is something us mommies can't understand and can only envy. In our case, my son and his grandfather are connected at the hip(my son's father is no longer with us, but the two of them shared an amazing bond, something I can't even explain really). My boy follows his "papa" around, has him twisted between his fingers and gets what ever he wants from him. It's so funny to see my seven-year-old boy bossing my dad around sometimes! Hee hee! They are quite the pair! Anyhoo…Ya, maybe Kaoru was out of character in the other fic, sorry (smiles), but once again, I wanted to focus on Kenshin looking for him without being hampered by an irrational Kaoru as well (imagine the chaos…cringing…hee hee) Shrugs, ah well! Jason, I'll probably see the OAV's, but it won't be for awhile (unless you know where I can get a hold of a fan sub…lol), ADV is releasing them and God only knows when they'll get around to it….grrrrrr…J. Liha, I felt horrible for little Shinta in the OAV's, I think he was in shock or something, REALLLY calm for being 8 and burying a bunch of dead people…oh well, human beings are interesting creatures, never know how they'll act in a situation! (giggles) Thanks to everyone for reading!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 3

"Kenji chan, it's too hot to carry you back to the dojo, so you're just going to have to walk!" Kaoru scolded her son lightly, as she turned and yanked the fabric from his sweaty grasp. She took his small hand in hers and sighed as he deliberately drug his feet, practically being pulled along behind her. "Mou, Kenji chan! Stop being so stubborn!"

Kenshin grinned at his wife as she fixed him in a heated glare. He wanted no part of the squabble between mother and son, discipline not being his forte, to say the least. Kenji ran circles around Kenshin when it came time to issue a scolding or a punishment, while Kaoru was much better at keeping a handle on their son's behavior. Kenshin liked to call it "a mothers spirit," which he classified as the amazing love his wife was capable of showing her child, while lashing his ears at the same time for some sort of ill mannered deed. He wasn't sure how she did it, but Kenji normally snapped to attention when he pushed his mother to the edge or her patience. 

Kenshin, on the other hand, merely melted when his boy batted his eyes or squeaked his name. He was a poor excuse for a stern father, but he really didn't care. Kenji respected him and was smart enough to pay attention when his father spoke, that was all that really mattered.

Kenji huffed at his mother, taking note of the warning tone in her voice, and pulled his hand from her grasp. He followed along behind the group, studying the ground in intense concentration. He listened to the random chatter of Sano, Yahiko and his mother, not really paying attention to what they were saying, thinking instead of the story his father had told him. Who was this Shinta? Was he another brother of his fathers? What had happened to them all and why did they leave his father in Japan? His brow furrowed as he though hard, trying to come up with the answers on his own, but quickly realizing there were no easy conclusions. 

The only thing he fully understood was why his father told him that particular story. The two brother's fought with each other often, but no amount of anger could make them stop loving each other. Even through the bloody fistfights, harsh words, and nasty pranks, the brother's were willing to risk their lives for each other. Kenji pondered the story a moment. _"No matter how angry…no matter the bad words….they still loved each other…" _Kenji glanced up at the back of Yahiko's head, cocking a brow slightly. If that was the case then, the two of them could go on tormenting each other forever. Kenji hoped that love was as powerful as everyone said it was.

Kenji kicked a rock in frustration, watching stir up the sun baked dust and skip along the path in front of him. Suddenly, his eyes focused on the path before him, noting the over abundance of pebbles and stones making walking a bit awkward. He kicked another rock, a little harder this time, and watched it bounce off the back of his father's heel. Kenji felt his eyes narrow and a sly grin spread across his face, which he quickly hid with wide eyes and innocent shrug as his father cast him a suspicious glance over his shoulder.

Kenji watched Yahiko's steps carefully, taking into account the width and speed at which the feet carried the man. He counted carefully, hawk like eyes never missing a single motion. It was a difficult task, counting, watching, and suppressing his ki from his father, almost not worth the effort. He remained silent, walking as an obedient child should, calculating his plan carefully. 

Kenshin frowned and turned his head to look at his son, the child was so silent it was almost deafening and there was something strange going on within the boy, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He slowed his steps somewhat so he could walk just a little a head of the boy, watching him out of the corner of his eye. His son was concentrating very hard on something and his little lips moved occasionally as if talking to himself. Kenshin began to worry the heat had effected the boy, but his eyes slitted suddenly. No, Kenji was up to something.

A fist sized stone rolled innocently underneath Yahiko's feet. His left foot came down awkwardly on top of the rock, his ankle twisting slightly. The sudden shift in weight, along with the ruggedness of the terrain and the heavy basket in his arms did nothing to help him hold his balance. He toppled forward, tripping again over his other foot, and rather ungracefully slid down the grade of the trail on his backside. Once he came to a stop, his face contorted in surprise and pain, he howled in rage at the state of his pride, using words Kenji had never heard before.

Sano doubled up in laughter and pointed a finger, "Baka! You should have seen yourself! You looked like one of those fancy dancers or something!" The lanky gangster made a rather unsavory attempt at a ballerina imitation and then continued to roar at his friends injured dignity.

"Are you okay?" Tsubame shouted, peering down the edge of the trail, wringing her hands in worry.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru shouted, "You klutz! You broke my basket!"

Kenji stifled a giggle and hid a smile, making a point to stay out of Yahiko's view. He failed to see his father watching him with look of surprise and a disapproving frown.

**********

"Gee Jou-chan," Sano snorted, kicking the rice bucket slightly, disgusted with the lack of rice inside, "I can't believe there's hardly anything to eat!"

Kaoru glared at him and stirred the soup she was cooking. "Sanosuke, you have a home and a wife now. Why don't you and eat there if you don't like what we have here. It certainly wouldn't bother our pocket book if you did that." Feeding her own three men was hard enough, each one having the appetite of two, and filling Sano's empty stomach was like multiplying by four. Money was tight these days considering that the dojo wasn't running and Kenshin hadn't been needed for any minor police issues in the past few weeks. The money they received from the government in retribution for the Shishio and Enishi incidents was all they had to keep them fed, and Kaoru chose to make that money stretch as far as possible.

"Didn't I tell you Jou-chan? Megumi's coming over here tonight."

Kaoru slapped the spoon she was stirring with smartly on the table, "No. You didn't tell me that." Great, now she had four men and a pregnant woman to feed. Money didn't grow on trees and neither did food for that fact. Megumi made a decent living working at the clinic so there was no reason for her husband to freeload off friends anymore. "Mou," Kaoru sighed, shaking her head in defeat, "Kenshin? Can you go get some more rice and tofu for dinner? We're having more guests than usual tonight."

Kenshin appeared from around the corner, nodding his head slightly and smiling his normal rurouni smile. "Hai, koishii, that sounds like a good idea. I'm going to take Kenji with me as well."

Kaoru smiled and shrugged, "Thank you Kenshin. Don't go buying him any sweets while you're in town, okay? And hurry home, it'll be dark soon."

Kenshin nodded again and turned on his heel, heading for the back yard where he knew his son was playing. He paused to watch his son as he sat on the dojo porch, a piece of paper spread out before him and a pen in the other. A small smile played upon the boy's lips as he awkwardly scribbled with the quill that was too large for his hands. He noticed his father watching him and cast him a cheerful smile. "To uncle Aoshi, " he chirped, holding up the parchment full of squiggles and lines, a few of them making sense if the reader knew what to look for.

Kenshin smiled, and held his hand out to his son, "Aa, that's very good Kenji chan. Aoshi san will be pleased to see you've been practicing!" 

Kenji folded the letter up into a lopsided square, and handed it to his father. "Are we going somewhere," he asked suddenly, his eyes staring at the tofu bucket in Kenshin's hand.

"Hai! We have to hurry too, it will be dark soon and the store will close. Your mother needs more tofu and rice, so I'd appreciate it if you'd accompany me town." Kenshin handed his son the tofu bucket and went back inside to gather the bucket he'd carry the rice in. Jerking his head to the gate, he motioned for his son to follow and the pair set out for town under the slowly setting sun.

********

Kenji wasn't sure what should bother him more, the fact that his father was actually allowing his mother to cook supper or that the man was obviously disturbed by something as he walked in stony silence into town. Kenshin had not said a word to his son since they left the dojo gates, his smile had fallen away almost immediately and his face was pinched in thought. Kenji tried his hardest to feel what his father was feeling, but he could only sense a troubled spirit and a twinge of what he thought could be disapproval. Kenji felt a sinking feeling in his gut and began to wonder if his father realized that Yahiko's little spill down the embankment of the trail had been his doing after all. 

"Ano," Kenji started to say, but his father shook his head, cutting him off.

They walked in silence for many moments before Kenshin decided to speak. "Kenji, what you did today was very, very wrong. I'm extremely disappointed in your actions." He did not bother to look at the boy, whose steps faltered slightly at his words. He was undoubtedly impressed with the intelligence and patience his child showed while devising the silly prank on Yahiko. Not many other six year old children would take the time to so slyly compile such a plan and execute it so accurately, but that was not the point. Witty or not, Kenji had not fought fairly, and Kenshin didn't like his son's tactics. Not one bit.

"But father, he started it!" Kenji cried in dismay. "He was picking on me again!"

"That's true Kenji, but at least he did it to your face and not behind your back. There is no honor in attacking someone when they're not watching, and that's exactly what you did today." This would not be the first time Kenji had played a prank on his older sibling, but never before had one been so calculated. Usually, it was spontaneous, as Kenji chose the opportunity as it rose and allowed disaster to follow, but today the magnitude of his wit reared its ugly, untrained head. "What's worse," Kenshin continued, "Is you acted out of revenge, not self defense. A vengeful spirit brings nothing but pain to the one who harbors it. I suggest you rethink the state of your heart the next time you try something like this."

Kenji sulked as he walked into town. He was confused. Yahiko had not been injured, the only thing hurt was the young man's pride as he endured Sanosuke's belligerent jokes all the way back to the dojo. Kenji could not understand why his father was so unhappy with him. Never before had the man scolded him so harshly for a silly prank, and why he chose to do so now was beyond Kenji. All he did know was that his father's disapproval of him was extremely bitter and foul.

Kenshin left it at that. He watched his son from the corner of his eye, seeing the sad lines on the boy's small features and noting the shame in his eyes. In his heart, he knew it was time to start training Kenji and if the boy couldn't pick up a sword yet, he would have to learn his lessons in life first. Kenshin was going to have to be harder on him now, forcing his child to rein in the wild spirit he held inside him and control it with the honor and pride of a true swordsman. 

__

"Train him Kenshin, as I did you," Hiko had told him three years ago. 

Kenshin wasn't certain if he was capable of training his son. Could he force the heavy hand of the Mitsurugi style on his boy? Lessons in his style did not come easily and he wasn't sure if he could be the one to put his son through such misery. Hiko called it enlightenment, and Kenshin snorted softly to himself. He certainly enlightened himself with Hiten Mitsurugi throughout his entire life now didn't he? It had not been a pleasant experience, but if he had chosen a different path at the beginning of his life, things may have been very different. He might have enjoyed himself more. Maybe he would be a recluse, sake drinking artist by now, wasting away on a mountaintop in the middle of nowhere. Enlightenment, huh?

That aside, he learned something important today, he was certain that the Kamiya Kasshin style would not be enough to satisfy his son's powerful spirit, and Kenshin reluctantly agreed with his master's words. Looking at his son, he wished the boy's body would grow as fast as his mind, but that was an impossible dream. Kenji would always be small, but his intelligence would continue to thrive and grow as he got older. 

Kenshin felt his face tense and he decided it best to save his ponderings for a more private time. He could sense Kenji becoming more worried and agitated at his pensiveness. He could tell the boy wanted to say something, but silenced him with a gentle look and nudged him into the door of the shop.

**********

"Well, Kaoru, your cooking is…better," Megumi replied dryly, trying not to squish her face up in disgust. It wasn't a totally lie actually, the young woman had improved somewhat over the years, at least the food wouldn't make anyone physically ill anymore. The dark haired woman looked around at the circle of friends, watching as Yahiko, Kenshin and Kenji ate their supper in contented silence. _"They must be immune to it by now,"_ Megumi thought to herself.

Kaoru smiled sweetly and heaped some more rice into her friend's bowl. "Thank you Megumi san! Have some more, I'm certain you've got to be starving after working so hard today."

The doctor muttered a shaky thank you and cast the girl a weak smile.

"You're looking well Megumi san," Kenshin said cheerfully. "I hope you're taking it easy at the clinic."

Megumi smiled and patted her bulging stomach, "Hai. It's hard to be on my feet all day and this little brute is about as stubborn as his father. I don't think he ever sleeps!" 

"That makes two of us," Sano muttered through a mouthful of rice. Megumi's restlessness at night kept him up at all hours of the night. She tossed and turned, throwing arms and legs over his body, then complained about being far too hot or far too cold. She got up at least six times a night to use the bathroom and if she wasn't rousing out of bed for that reason, it was to get something to eat.

"I'd be more than happy to exchange places with you!" Megumi snapped.

"No thanks fox," he laughed, "You look much better with that big belly that I would!"

Kenshin grinned at his friends attempt to flatter his wife and smooth the rippling waters. He remembered Kaoru becoming extremely distraught over her expanding waist line, spending hours crying in their room, and even locking herself in the bathhouse once when he made some sort of innocent comment she mistook as an unkind word of the current awkwardness of her figure. He had been fit to be tied, standing in the snow for hours, begging her to come out, apologizing for Kami only knew what. After that, he learned to tread lightly around his wife. Women became strange when with child, and sometimes it was scary.

"You look great Megumi san," Yahiko interjected, "Ole busu there blew up like a balloon! I thought we'd have to roll her to town for a little while." He shoved some fish into his mouth and stared at his master with twinkling eyes.

Kenshin cringed as his wife turned several shades of crimson.

Megumi laughed and patted Kaoru's hand, "Yes, she did get large with Kenji chan, didn't she? But she carried him well. I seem to remember a certain little boy crying when his tiny red haired brother was set into his arms. I wonder if you'll shed tears when Tsubame has your first?" The doctor laughed wickedly and cast the young man a sly smile as he paled. 

__

"Touchet, Yahiko, " Kenshin thought, laughing along with Megumi and the others.

"Well," Sano said thoughtfully, "I know I'll cry when the whelp gets here. Out of relief! 'Cause then I can get some sleep!"

Kenshin and Kaoru cast each other knowing glances and smiled.

"Babies cry, moron," Yahiko snapped. "All the time too. You were doomed the moment you knocked her up."

There was a thunderous crash as Sano and Kaoru simultaneously smashed Yahiko along side the head, both their faces black with rage and utterly appalled at his lack of courtesy. Megumi sat with one hand to her mouth, stunned at the boy's obnoxious words. Kenshin covered Kenji's ears, and closed his own eyes, cringing as he heard the impact.

"I didn't knock her up asshole! We were married a long time before she got pregnant!" Sano shouted. "Talk to Kenshin if you want to talk about knocking people up!" 

Kenshin's eyes shot open, his temper flaring slightly, but Sano didn't even have time to duck before Kaoru blasted him with a blow to the chin. She screeched with rage and stood over both the fallen men, her words roaring through the kitchen in a string of barely intelligible sentences, but a few choice words were very clear.

Kenji whimpered slightly, his pale eyes wide with shock. He was used to seeing Yahiko and his mother argue and spat with each other, but nothing like this before. She was raving mad now, waving her tray around and pointing to the door. This was it, his mother had gone insane, he was sure of it. He had no idea what they were talking about before all of this started, but it had something to do with Auntie Megumi's big belly, babies, and knocking something around. Well, whatever it was, he certainly didn't want any part of it now.

"Maa, maa," Kenshin replied, trying to keep his voice calm, "You're all acting like madmen! There's a child in the room and you scaring him!" He was quite perturbed at Sano's comment, but there was no need to add fuel to the fire, his wife had said enough for the both of them. It was true, Kenshin had gotten Kaoru pregnant before they were married, a fact but only a few people knew.

"GET OUT! Both of you!" Kaoru shouted, her face red and blue eyes blazing. Sano and Yahiko dared not press her further, and both quickly beat a rapid retreat.

Kenji watched his mother wearily as she took her place next to his father, straightened her kimono gracefully, and began refilling her tray. She smiled at Megumi and offered the woman more tea, proceeding like nothing had happened at all. "Well then, " she stared, smiling at the small group before her, "Where were we?"

************

"Kenshin?" 

The red haired man turned his head slightly from his spot on the porch and smiled at his wife. She came to him from out of the shadows, the moonlight dancing off her hair and illuminating her blue eyes in heavenly fashion. He extended a hand, welcoming her presence and motioning for her to sit with him under the stars.

Kaoru settled next to her husband, laying her head on his shoulder and resting a hand on his thigh. "You're quiet tonight, anata," she observed. Her tone was light and soothing, hinted with mild concern.

"It was a long day, koishii," he replied, looking down at her fingers and twining his own through them. 

"It wasn't that long, Kenshin," she stated, pulling her head back and staring at him curiously, "What's on your mind?"

Kenshin sighed and quit toying with his wife's fingers. There were a thousand things on his mind right now and he hardly knew where to begin. He couldn't just blurt out that he was worried his son would become disillusioned if he didn't train the boy now. To make matter's worse, he didn't want to tell his wife that his son needed to be trained in the Hiten Mitsurugi style, too afraid she'd be hurt or angry at his decision.

"It's about Kenji isn't it?"

Kenshin looked up quickly, his eyes widening at his wife's perceptiveness.

"Don't give me that look baka! You've always been poor at hiding your worry," she stated, pointing a finger into his chest playfully, "It's about what he did to Yahiko, isn't it?" She smiled at her husband's stupor and turned her face up to the stars, "Give me a little credit Kenshin, I'm not totally ignorant."

"How did you know?" Kenshin stammered, running a hand through his red hair.

Kaoru smiled again, "He's Kenji. I never underestimate him and it's not like Yahiko to fall so easily. I just put two and two together, especially after I saw the look on your face."

Kenshin grinned sheepishly, scolding himself for taking his wife lightly. He still saw her as the young girl he met in the streets of Tokyo, but she had indeed grown into a wise woman with remarkable skills. Still, he liked to think of her as his young girl, innocent and pure, that would never change.

"Aa, Kaoru, I should know better than to try and hide things from you. I am worried about Kenji. He's become far too intelligent for his own good and has no proper training. I'm worried he'll follow the wrong path, as I did, and allow his spirit to be torn. I think it's time he started his training." Kenshin's face fell into solemn lines and he closed his eyes. 

His wife's laughter startled him and he turned to look at her, confused.

"Kenshin, Kenji is just a boy. He's smart and I agree he needs to begin his training, but don't fool yourself. Our child never had a chance of being normal, not from the minute he was conceived," Kaoru giggled at the look on her husbands face, "Just look around you Kenshin. He's born into a house of orphans, former criminals, and the socially ignorant. None of us would know how to behave in a normal household, so don't expect Kenji to either, besides, I think he'd get bored way to fast." She moved closer to her husband, taking his hands into hers, "What matters, my dear husband, is that your son is probably to most loved boy in all of Japan, and he knows it."

"Still, Kaoru, we need to think about his future. No matter which way I turn it, Kenji chan will have to learn Hiten Mitsurugi, " he shook his head slightly at the thought and waited for his wife's reply.

"I figured as much, " Kaoru whispered, nuzzling her husbands neck and allowing her hands to trace a lazy path up his arms. "It'll be okay," she murmured into his ear, "You worry far too much anata. Have a little faith."

"A…little…faith…" Kenshin sighed, cocking his head to get a better look at his wife's roaming hands. He'd married such a wicked woman, it should be no surprise his son was blessed with cunning and the impeccable ability of observation. Kaoru knew how to take away her husbands worries in such a way it would benefit them both in the end, and Kenshin wasn't going to complain.

He pressed his back into the support pole as she straddled his lap, her blue eyes laughing at his rapidly dissolving worry. "Yes, faith," she replied, running her hands down his chest and inside his gi. His skin jumped in response to her electric caresses and warmth seared in his veins.

Kenshin made a low growl in his throat and caught his wife's face in his hands, "You're an evil woman, koishii." He brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss, his needy hands finding their way inside her yukata and grasping her hips.

The fire starting to rage in his blood exploded into a million stars, followed by an inky blackness. The small shoe hit its mark with deadly accuracy and the last thing Kenshin remembered hearing was his son's angry cry. He slumped over, managing a weak "Oro," as the pain in his temple shot like white lightening through his brain.

**********

The fuzziness began to fade and he could feel someone shaking him a little too roughly. "Oooh, my head," he moaned, trying to focus on the figures that stood around him on the porch. He rubbed a tender spot on his temple, wincing at the tender goose egg, "What happened…" Suddenly his face paled and his vision became extremely clear. He could see Yahiko grinning wickedly next to his wife, whose face was embarrassed and worried, while Kenji glared at him with narrowed, violet eyes.

"You got busted," Yahiko laughed, pointing at Kenji.

"It's not nice to bite mama!" Kenji snapped, baring his teeth in typical Kenji fashion. The small boy stood between his mother and father, a solid barrier warning him not to come any closer.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, who was just as white as he. In the heat of their desires, they failed be discrete and Kenji had discovered his father and mother in a tangle of limbs and loose clothes. Kenshin could only imagine what went through the child's head at the time, but he was certain it was nothing less than pure panic. The look on Kenji's face was that of murder, and the boy wanted explanations.

"Father wasn't hurting mother, Kenji chan," Kaoru urged softly, picking the boy up and trying to sooth him. "Your father would never hurt me!" Kenji cocked a brow at his mother, but did not take his eyes off his father.

Yahiko laughed harder and turned to go back to bed, "You two have fun explaining this one." He could still be heard laughing as he crawled under the covers of his futon.

Kenshin placed a hand over his face and sighed.

__

Grrrr….I've had the worst head ache for three days, I think it's from trying to think too hard…I hated this chapter and rewrote it over and over again…finally, I decided to just leave it as it, and move on….(throwing hands up in the air)….don't hate me, I'll do better next time…I hope…LOL 


	4. Chapter 4

__

Random Author's Note:

Thanks again for the reviews everyone! I love the feed back and I get a lot of my plot flow from them as well, so I should thank each and everyone of you for your help as well. Children crack me up, I've always gotten along with kids really well, maybe because I'm such a big moron myself (giggles). I come from a family with a warped sense of humor…so that might explain some things….My son has inherited it as well, once I got mad at him when I thought he lost the channel changer for my TV and he innocently looks at me and goes, "Would you be mad if it was in the freezer…". Of course it wasn't in the freezer sitting next to the frozen vegetables, but to this day, I have no idea what made him think of something like that…I love the way children's minds work, so innocent and creative, not to mention manipulative, LOL…I hope I can portray that in little Kenji chan….

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 4

Kenji squirmed in his mother's arms, twisting away from her comforting hug to glare at his father. His normally pale eyes were dark with anger, and his little body tightened like a hunter's quiver against his mother's chest. "NO! Very, very BAD! " He bared his teeth at his father and growled, watching the older man who sat slumped on the porch, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Mou, Kenji chan! Calm down, I said it's okay!" Kaoru replied to her son sternly. Her face was still pale with embarrassment. Who could blame the boy for being confused? Intimacy and passion were things he was far from learning, and discovering his father and mother in a compromising position could only be imagined as frightening. It was their own fault for not behaving responsibly and retreating to their room to continue their playful adult games in privacy. Kenji was a nitorious wanderer, stalking the dojo grounds in the middle of the night until his father got up to send him off back to bed, it was only inevitable that he discovered them.

Kenji hissed at his father once more before turning to look at his mother. "He tried to eat you!" he cried, grabbing his mother's face and inspecting her closely for wounds or bruises. He shoved his small fingers into her mouth, ignoring her muffled and shocked protests until he was satisfied everything was intact.

Kenshin closed one eye, wincing at the sharp pain in his head as he tried to stand up. _"Damn, he's got good aim,"_ he thought to himself, glancing at the shoe that had bounced off his head and now rested on the steps of the porch. He used the pillar to pull himself up, leaning heavily against it as the world rotated around him. "I wasn't going to eat your mother Kenji chan," Kenshin groaned. He felt his cheeks redden slightly as he addressed his son and found it hard to meet the boys angry gaze. _"I wasn't going to eat your mother? Kami sama, that sounded so stupid! What do I tell him?"_ Kenshin groaned again and put a hand to his aching skull, trying to devise a way to advert his son's fears and distract him. 

"There was something in your mother's eye, that there was," he replied shakily, trying to muster up the strength for his gentle and innocent rurouni smile. 

Kenji eyed his father suspiciously, his small face drawn into a disapproving frown. He glanced back at his mother, who smiled weakly and nodded her head in affirmation. There was a long and strained silence as he pondered the situation, looking back and forth between his mother and father. "Why'd you try to take mama's clothes off then?" Kenji's scowl darkened. He was no idiot. Oh, he would have believed the eye story if it hadn't been for the state of his mother's yukata. Her sash was undone, and half of it was draped around her shoulder in the most obscene and improper way a young boy could imagine.

Kenshin wanted to crawl under the porch and die. In his head, he knew that one day he'd have to explain the facts of life to his son, but he never imagined having to do so at the age of six. He had been twelve when Hiko explained it all to him, and Kenshin cringed at the vulgarity of the conversation. His master pulled no punches, nor did he mince words. Kenshin was told what went where and why in specific detail with no fancy poetry of love, tenderness, and romance. Maybe that was why he had no interest in the teahouses while working for the Imperialist government, being too appalled at his master's teachings to even think about sex.

Kenji was still watching him, waiting for an answer that Kenshin wasn't ready to give him.

Kaoru cleared her throat and turned Kenji to face her, mustering up the sweetest smile she could in such a situation, trying to hide her embarrassment. She could see that Kenshin would have no quick responses this time, his old-fashioned properness and own shyness inhibiting his senses for the time being. "Kenji chan, kitten, let your father go to bed. He looks like he needs to lay down anyway." She gave a swift jerk of the head, motioning for her husband to make a retreat to their room, "And I'll tuck you into bed…again."

Kenji stared at his mother, his eyes telling her he wasn't going to just let this die. He wanted an explanation and would have to have one or he'd torment his father until he figured it all out for himself. Kaoru doubted that Kenshin could survive. She sighed and hugged her child to her closely, glancing at her husband briefly before she disappeared around the corner. 

***********

"Kenji, you really shouldn't throw things at your father," Kaoru scolded her son gently, "You could have hurt him pretty badly." She pulled her son's covers up around his neck and smoothed the wrinkles from the sheets, smiling at how much he looked like his father. They were so much alike, yet so different. Kenshin was mild mannered and gentle, rarely acting out of pure rashness or on a whim. Kenji could be gentle, but was far more reactive and spirited. He was a quiet child, like his father, but much more expressive in his actions and his eyes. He hid nothing from anyone and had a knack for reading people's hearts. Kaoru supposed he got his feisty spirit from her side of the family, knowing how she was explosive and occasionally violent, not thinking things through before she reacted. She smiled and ran her finger's through her son's unruly hair, dreaming of the fine man he'd grow to be some day.

"So…" Kenji stated, staring at his mother with pale, crystalline eyes.

"So what, Kenji chan?" She asked innocently, hoping he would be diverted from the question's bouncing in his head.

Kenji narrowed his eyes at his mother, "What was father doing?"

Kaoru sighed and blushed, glad for the darkness of her son's room. Somehow the lack of light made her feel more comfortable, shading her embarrassment and feelings from the small boy that lay in front of her. "Well, Kenji…" she started, trying to think of a decent excuse with out really telling him a lie. "Sometimes big people like to be close to each other. They don't hurt each other…" She could feel a clammy sweat beading on her skin and she swallowed hard.

"That close?" Kenji asked, then he pointed to her yukata.

"Ummm, yes Kenji. It's how mommies and daddies show each other their love."

Kenji didn't get it, but the thought of pressing his face so close to someone and taking their clothes off was disgusting to say the least. He was absolutely repulsed by the idea and utterly confused. His mother loved him very much but never did anything like that to him, it didn't make any sense. He cringed and frowned harder, "Why?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Kaoru gulped and cursed her child's persistence, "Why what, Kenji chan?"

"Why take off your clothes?" He shuddered and glared at her disapprovingly.

__

"Your not going to let this go, are you chibi chan?" Kaoru's thoughts muttered. Well, if he wasn't going to let it go she'd have to tell him the truth. Or a half-truth, leaving out as much detail as possible. 

"Well, Kenji, it's something mommies and daddies do when they make a baby. They have to take their clothes off." Kaoru could feel her cheeks burning and she pulled at the collar of her sleeping robe.

Kenji squished his face up. This was getting far to weird and now he was completely confused and befuddled. His father had told him mommies and daddies had to make little brothers earlier that day, but this made no sense what so ever. "Don't you have to be in the kitchen to do that?" he asked bluntly.

************

Kaoru returned to her room several hours later, her son was relentless in his interrogation, but she finally coaxed him into hearing a story and drifted off into sleep quickly there after.

She slid the door open and leaned against the frame, watching the gentle rise and fall of the blankets where her husband slept. She giggled slightly, wondering what his bakamastu counterparts would think if they saw their hitokiri now, waylaid by a child's shoe and sent off to bed by a tiny, sword wielding woman. How ironic it all was, the most dangerous man in Japan leading the life of father and husband, tamed by the love of all his friends and family. How shocked they'd be to discover their fear was in vain, for the hitokiri battousai was not a dangerous man at all, instead, he was a loving and gentle person whose passions ran far deeper than any other human being. What a shame that they didn't know him at all, for he was truly a remarkable man.

She padded closer, being careful not to wake her sleeping husband, and slid in next to his firm frame. He made a slight noise and shifted over instinctively, allowing more room for his wife, but not really waking up in the process. She smiled lovingly at him, resting her head on his shoulder, and draping an arm across his chest. How lucky she was, to have such a man as he, and then be blessed with another, one that was a part of her and him. Life had certainly smiled upon her and for that she was grateful. 

**********

Kenshin wobbled down the hall, following the distinct sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. His head still throbbed and he made a mental note to take away Kenji's wooden sandals and replace them with ones like his own. He did not bother to change into a gi and hakama this morning, not really caring who saw him in his sleeping attire, deciding that since this was his house he'd do as he pleased. He was a little stunned at his bitter mood, but could not muster up the strength to force it away as he normally could. He wandered down the hall, his face set in impassive lines, and took his place for breakfast.

"Wow, you look horrible, Kenshin," Yahiko commented, his dark eyes glinting with mischief. He was tired himself, having sat up laughing half the night at his friends misfortune. He was very interested in how the two parents explained their amorous behavior to the young boy, but thought better than to ask at this moment.

"Thanks," Kenshin muttered, pouring himself a cup of tea and staring at it blankly for a few moments.

"Heard you had a rough night," Sano laughed, leaning back and tucking both hands behind his head. 

Kenshin stared at his cup for a few moments then allowed his gaze to rise slowly, leveling the lanky gangster with a violet glare. "Sano, doesn't Megumi dono fix your meals for you now," he replied coolly, with only a hint of irritance in his voice.

Sano raised a brow at the small samurai, slightly hurt by the man's coldness. "She had to work early today and left me to fend for myself." He shrugged slightly and closed his eyes against the hard purple glare.

Kenshin grunted and sipped his tea in silence, not bothering to apologize for his gruffness. He had far to many things on his aching mind right now and did not want to deal with trivial chatter. Today was a day where he would prefer to be alone with his thoughts, not bothered with mundane banter. He would complete his chores, escort his wife and family to the river, then take a walk to gather his senses.

Kenji yelped as Yahiko stole a bite of rice from his bowl, stabbing at the older mans hand with his chopsticks. "Stop it baka!" he shouted, almost knocking his cup over in the process.

Kaoru set a tray down in front of Kenshin and snapped at her apprentice, "Let him be Yahiko!"

Kenshin picked up his chopsticks and nodded slightly, "Yes. Leave him alone." If he noticed the young man's startled look, he didn't show it. Instead he turned to Kenji and fixed him with an indifferent stare, "And Kenji, use proper manners at the table please. That means no eating with your fists." Leaving them with those words, the red haired samurai proceeded to eat his breakfast in utter silence.

********

"Whoa, what's with him today?" Sano asked Kaoru as they both watched the small swordsman disappear up the trail. Kenshin escorted them to the small pond, not bothering to say a word the entire way. After making sure everything was to his liking and his family was comfortable, he informed them he would be taking leave for the day, but would be back in time to walk home with them all. They were to wait for him until he returned.

Kenji threw a mild fit when his father refused to let him go with him, and Kenshin's reaction was surprising to say the least. He silenced the boy with a mere glance, pale violet eyes narrowed and his lips set into a thin frown. "Kenji, if you think your obnoxious behavior is going to win my favor, your very wrong, " he stated.

Everyone was stunned. Kenshin never spoke to his son in such a cold, unfriendly manner and the boy was usually the winner in such battles. Something was going on inside Kenshin's head and it was apparent he had no intention on making his thoughts clear just yet. 

Kenji was dumbfounded by his father's response, as well as hurt. His father's coldness cut through him like a knife and chilled his bones. That was the least of his worries though, the man was hiding his emotions from him now, intentionally, and Kenji was left feeling half-empty and alone. Why was his father acting like this? Was he angry with him for throwing the shoe? Or was it because the trick he played on Yahiko? Kenji felt his lip tremble as he watched his father disappear over the trail and out of his sight.

***********

__

"I have no wish to succeed as the fourteenth Hiko Seijuro and continue the school, Master. I only want to pass on the ideals of the school."

The words Kenshin spoke to his master the day he learned the succession techniques rolled over and over in his head. The ideals of Hiten Mitsurugi, to protect the people from the suffering of the ages, were so much like Kamiya Kasshin, but still so very different. Using Hiten Mitsurugi, one could kill, and do it formidably. No one could oppose a master of the school, and power like that was often dangerous. Kenshin, himself, was living proof of that fact.

How many people died by his hand? He had not even mastered the school when he fought for the Imperialist Army. Those deaths had left his heart as torn and bleeding as the battlefields he stood on. He buried his pain and sorrow, allowing his heart to become black and distant, lying to himself that he was using the school the way it was meant to be used. With his sword, and the Hiten Mitsurugi School, the people of Japan would no longer suffer under the oppressive hand of the Tokagawa Shogunate.

It was a lie, and a horrible one at that. Hiten Mitsurugi was meant to spare people from pain and sorrow, but only as a free sword, never as a tool of any government or army. Kenshin failed to see that in his ignorance, and bloodied himself with his lies. Something inside him knew what he was doing was wrong, but he kept killing and killing and killing, until it almost became his undoing.

How easy it was to walk the line, being that it was such a fine line between right and wrong. It took nothing at all to slip and fall onto the side of darkness, a mere misjudgment with good intentions. There was no room for mistakes when learning the school and it was that fact that wrapped him in fear for his son's well being. 

If he had not been such a stubborn youth, and listened to his master, he would have never known the passion of violence that came with war. Kenji was far more stubborn and spirited than himself, and that frightened Kenshin. What if his son made the same mistakes as him? He had not taken the time to think his actions through and in the end led a life of atonement for his ghastly deeds, losing his will to love and live. He could not allow his own flesh and blood to follow in his footsteps. Was Kenji intelligent enough to understand the ideals of Hiten Mitsurugi? Could the boy learn to hold his heated spirit in check?

__

"You have to have faith, Kenshin."

Those were the words his wife had told him just last night. Faith in what though? Faith in his son or faith in the school? Kenji's life was hanging in the balance of his decision, and moving forward on pure hope and faith was not acceptable. Kenshin wanted answers, ones that were solid and exact, he could settle for nothing less.

__

"You're too selfish."

His master's words. He had heard them many times before, but how strange to think of them now. There was nothing selfish about worrying over a child's future. Kenshin wanted his son to live a happy life, full of peace and love. He never wanted Kenji to experience the agony and heartfelt pain he had known growing up. Was that too selfish to ask for?

Kenshin stopped walking and sat down on a large rock, holding his head in his hands and closing his eyes. Life was not easy, no one had to tell him that, but he had thought things would be easier after he settled down and came to terms with his past. Now it was looming before him again, threatening to claim his son. It was unfair and it made him angry. Kenji should never have to know the horrible truths behind his father's past. He was innocent and pure, a child born into peace. Kenshin made a vow the day the boy was born, one that was solidified not just by words, but by his own life, that he would protect his son from the darkness of his own mistakes. It was his duty to guide him, but now he was not certain if he could or not.

__

"What if I choose the wrong path?" he thought to himself, shutting his eyes harder. 

The wrong decision would have the same effects, no matter what path he chose. If Kenji learned the school and made mistakes along the way, he would be doomed to a life of sins and agony. On the other hand, if Kenshin allowed Kenji to continue as he was now, he would most certainly become lost and confused, unable to control the wildness of his spirit with out proper training or guidance.

Kenshin shook his head, trying to free himself of his soul's torment, feeling his heart ball up in his chest and his temper grow darker. He needed advice, as much as he hated to admit it, and there was only one person he could turn in this situation. "Master," he muttered to himself.

**********

Kenji hadn't left his mother's side the entire day. He sat listlessly next to her on the blanket she had laid out next to the tree, his eyes empty and dull, staring blankly out at the river. He felt as if something was eating him from the inside out, oozing from his skin and constricting his heart. His father was rarely open with his foul moods, though Kenji knew he had them. He could tell when his father was feeling down about something, but it amazed him how the man managed smile away through the troubles the boy knew he was feeling. Never was he gruff or cold, not like he was today.

Kenji wasn't the only person feeling the effects of Kenshin's uncharacteristic foulness. Kenshin was the pillar of their family circle, binding them like glue to a perfect spindle that revolved around himself. His moods affected them each individually and as a group. The day's trip to the river was submersed in sullen silence and quiet reflection. Not even Yahiko bothered to tease Kenji about his refusal to swim and Sano passed up eating his share of the lunch Kaoru had packed, stating he'd rather nap since he'd not gotten much sleep the night before. 

Kaoru sat underneath the tree, reading her book, one arm draped over her son's small shoulders. Occasionally she would glance up at the trail, her eyes searching for the slender form of her husband. She knew him better than any of them, and hoped he'd find the answers he was seeking. She also knew that Kenshin's meditations often led him into frantic panic and wouldn't solve anything. He was a worrier through and through, and no matter how hard he tried to bury his worries, he always ended up making them worse.

She sighed and set her book down, glancing at her son's sad face. She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his thick, red hair, wondering what he was thinking at that moment. He took his father's harsh words rather hard, it was written across his little face like a book. She had never seen him so lethargic and lost, it was almost like he wasn't in his own body anymore. Her heart went out to him, but she offered no words of support at this time. What was going on was between Kenji and his father now. They would have to work it out on their own. The only thing she could give her son now was her love and support.

"Why don't go you play, Kenji chan? Your father will be back soon, then we can go home," she offered gently.

Kenji only whimpered and huddled closer to his mother's side. He stared at the trail, the last place he'd seen his father go, trying to wish him back. Part of him was afraid the man wouldn't return, quite possibly so angry with him that he'd leave him behind and another half of him was worried about his father's well being. He'd left so upset and distant, his heart apparently in distress. Kenji wanted to make it all go away, sooth the man and make him laugh again, but he had retreated and left them all alone.

The sun began to sink behind the mountains, it's fading light painting the sky a vivid orange and red. Yahiko floated lazily in the water, and Sano snored from his place on a log. Even Kaoru dozed off on her blanket, her slight frame stretched out, her head resting on one extended arm. Only Kenji remained awake, still staring at the path, his tiny body tucked carefully next to his mother's sleeping form.

Kenshin's silhouette appeared over the edge of the trail, bathed in the orange glow of the sun. At first glance, Kenji suppressed the excited shout he felt bubbling up in his chest, afraid his father would rebuke him or push him away. He quickly gave in to his happiness and bolted off the blanket, running as fast as his little legs could carry him, and threw himself into his father's extended arms. He chattered at him relentlessly, taking the larger man's face in both hands and smiling at him in pure bliss.

Kenshin laughed, and hugged his son close, feeling the chains of his worries give way a bit at the sight of his child's gleeful smile. His heart was still heavy, but he was truly happy to have the boy in his arms. "I wasn't gone that long Kenji chan! Did you think I wouldn't come back?" he joked.

Kenji gave him a stern look and tugged at a lock of hair, "You better come back. Always!"

Kenshin gave his son a funny look, sensing his child's doubt and fear. "Kenji, I would never leave you or your mother. You remember that, always," he said seriously.

Kenji nodded and smiled once again, pointing to the three sleeping forms. "They're lazy," he stated, "Uncle Sano snores."

Kenshin chuckled, "Your mother does sometimes too." 

Kenji looked at his father, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

"It's true," Kenshin laughed, shifting the boy in his arms, "Shall we wake them up and go home?"

__

To all the Kaoru fans (I'm one too), I tried my best to work her into the fic more! Sorry if it's not as much as everyone would like! I'll have the next chapter soon, but for right now, I'm going to go watch Escaflowne…I can't believe it's taken me this long to discover this series, but Kenshin is still by far my favorite! Hee hee! Take care everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

__

I know, I know, Kenshin was a little gruff in the previous chapter…but as one reviewer already said…"LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!" Hee hee, it's time for Kenji to learn some manners (not too many mind you…LOL…then the fic would be no fun…) Plus, all us parents have our days, even the most mild mannered of us…Koneko-dono, naw, Kaoru probably doesn't snore, but I put it in there anyway…I got the idea when I watched the episodes with Raijuta. There's a scene when they are all sleeping and Kaoru is laying on top of Kenshin, and he's not getting much sleep…cracks me up every time! I love the look on his face at breakfast! Poor Ken-san!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 5

"Kyoto? Why would you want to go there?"

Kaoru put her hands on her hips and stared at her husband's back, waiting impatiently for his answer. He hated going to Kyoto, and if it was with in his power, he only made one trip there a year. He kept his business brief and to the point, only staying a day or two, long enough to pay tribute to Tomoe-san and visit the Aoiya. He had made that trip already this year, leaving when the snows melted and traveling was easy, but now he was planning another trip, one of his own accord. It sounded fishy to her.

"I have some business I need to attend to there," he stated, keeping his back to her as he quietly cut up vegetables for supper. It was hard enough to admit to himself that he needed advice to ease his troubled mind, let alone tell his wife and family he could not find the answers that eluded him. He already felt like an incompetent father, he didn't need anyone else thinking that as well.

"Business? You took care of all that this spring!"

"It's not that kind of business, koishii."

"Then what kind is it, Kenshin?"

"A man's business," he replied, but the moment he did, he knew he had not chose his words wisely. 

"WHAT? A man's business? Of all the…" Kaoru shrieked, instinctively pounding one of the serving tray's into the back of her husband's head. Kenshin reeled forward at the impact, spilling the chopped vegetables across the floor and dropping the knife with a clatter.

"Orororo," he groaned, sliding to the floor.

Kenji, who was sitting on the table, helping his father, let out a gasp and covered his head with one of the large cooking bowls. He was a firm believer in the concept of if "you can't see them, they can't see you," and he pulled the bowl down tightly over his eyes, praying his father would shut up and that his mother wouldn't start yelling again. 

"You listen here Kenshin," Kaoru shouted, waving around one of the large stirring spoons, "You are not going to go wandering off again with out telling me what you're up to! Every time you do, you get into trouble and it takes years off my life! I'm your wife and your obligated to tell me what is going on in that thick skull of yours!" She gave her husband a smart whack on the head with the spoon and glared at him.

Kenshin winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Maa, maa, Kaoru," he groaned, pushing himself up off the floor, "I apologize for my abruptness. I did not mean to insult you koishii."

Kaoru snorted at him and pointed the spoon at his nose, "You might be able to get away with being gruff and rude to the rest of the people around here, but don't you DARE try it with me. Keep your foul manners to yourself, anata."

Kenshin bowed his head in defeat and in shame. He had that coming, there was no denying it. The foul mood that trailed him over the past few days made victim of everyone around him. He found himself being blunt, snappy, and down right rude to his most cherished loved ones. There was no excuse for his behavior and he owed everyone an apology. 

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. You're right, I do owe you and everyone else an explanation." He extended a hand to his wife, offering her peace, "I have a lot on my mind right now and I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

Kaoru's gaze softened some and she took her husband's hand gently, "Baka! Old habits die hard, ne? I'm your wife, your problems are my problems! It's my job to help you, or try to at least. By denying me that, you're doing me a great injustice! And it's not just me, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, even little Kenji! We all want to help you, so stop trying to keep everything inside!"

Kenshin sighed at pulled his wife into a tight embrace. How he loved his reactive, explosive woman. It was so easy to find her fiery spirit absolutely invigorating and get lost in the passion that drove her soul. She was far wiser than she let on and her quick insight always caught him off guard. How did she manage to put up with him? He saw himself as insufferable, selfish lout, who always ended up hurting the people around him, even when he desperately tried not too. Yet she stood by him, no matter what his moods or his faults, her faith in him never faltering. What did he ever do to deserve such a woman?

"You're right Kaoru. I am sorry." He placed a kiss on her nose, smiling as she squished her face up, pretending to still be perturbed at him for his earlier arrogance. He knew she was no longer angry with him, though he could still see the worry in her eyes dancing like the lights of fireflies over the river. "Why don't we discuss this after dinner, koishii?"

"You promise?" Kaoru asked, frowning at her husband. Though not a lair or sneak in any way of the sort, when pressed with question's, her husband had a habit of disappearing or forgetting the issue at hand. He could dance his way around an interrogation like one of those fancy footed western dancers, leaving the questioner confused and befuddled, so she couldn't help but to feel a bit skeptical. One thing she knew quite well though, Kenshin would never break a promise once he made one.

"I promise. I'd prefer to keep this private, " he said, smiling and jerking his head in the direction of Kenji, "There's too many ears here today."

Kaoru nodded slightly and at the mention of their son, looked over Kenshin's shoulder, "Kenji? What on earth are you doing?" 

Kenshin turned to see what his wife was staring at and felt his face go slack, "Oro?"

Kenji lifted his metal helmet sheepishly with a small hand and his pale eyes peeked out, darting back and forth between his mother and father. He sighed, relieved that his father was still conscious and his mother had seemingly set aside her vengeful wrath for the time being. He grinned big, mimicking his father's rurouni smile and giggled slightly. "That was scary," he replied, pushing the big, metal pot off his head entirely. 

Kaoru shook her head and took the pot away from her son. "Kenshin, he's your son," she stated, thrusting it into her husband's hands and exiting the kitchen, still shaking her head.

Father and son were left in the kitchen alone, staring at one another in silence for several long moments. Kenshin reached out and plucked a bit of radish from his son's hair, holding it carefully between two fingers and regarding it curiously. "What were you doing, Kenji?" he asked quietly.

"Hiding," Kenji replied quite seriously.

*************

Kenshin sighed and wiped the water from his face, grimacing as he took note of his hakama and gi, which were thoroughly soaked and clinging to his limbs and torso. His red hair, cut to hang just below his neckline, was plastered to his face, dripping with bath water, and his eyes stung from the soap that happened to splash into them. 

Bathing Kenji was by far, the most tiring of all his chores, and he often likened it to going off to war again. Though the child had gotten better, allowing himself to be set into the tub and washed with out too much of a fuss, three years had done nothing to lesson the effects of the terrible accident and Kenji held a horrible fear of water. Immediately after the accident, Kenji would fight tooth and nail when brought near a tub of water. He would kick, scratch, bite, and hit anyone who threatened to drop him into any source of water. His screams could be heard across their district and more than one person had come away bleeding from the task. What was even worse, Kenji, the child who never shed tears, would cry. Tears would pour from his eyes and he would plead, as if begging for his life, and it tore both Kenshin and Kaoru in half to see their son so terrorized. 

Time wore on and Kenji eventually subsided in his relentless fits, but the fear was still there. The small boy would allow himself to be placed into the tub, but trembled uncontrollably, his small hands fisted into white knuckled balls, and his large eyes wide with fear. Kenshin knew it was all the boy could do to control himself, the panic in his eyes deceiving his stony, silent demeanor. Both parents hated seeing their son in such a state, but were helpless to console him, though they had tried many times to ease his mind.

"I'm sorry, Kenji," Kenshin whispered, rubbing a soap reddened eye with a fist and groped for his son's arm with the other. 

Kenji huddled himself into a tight, naked ball, in the corner of the bathhouse. His arms were pulled around his knees, his body pressed as tightly as he could manage into the farthest corner, and his hair dripping with water and suds. He flinched as his father's hand brushed past him and he pressed his cheek closer to his knees, staring at the man with empty eyes.

Kenshin peered at his son with one eye and sighed softly. There were rules to bathing Kenji, strict ones at that, and to break them meant utter chaos. First, the bath water was never more than waist deep on Kenji, just enough to cover his legs and bellybutton. It made the washer's back and arms hurt, due to all the reaching, but Kenji was a bit more at peace since his entire body wasn't covered in water. Second, he got into to the tub when he was ready. It was a mutual agreement between both parties, once in the bathhouse, Kenji agreed to bathe, but whoever happened to be bathing him had to wait until he convinced himself to get into the tub. It normally took only a five to ten minutes, but Kenshin, who was the normal washer, had the pleasure of sitting for an hour and a half on a few occasions. Third, final, and most important, under no circumstances was anyone to pour water over Kenji's head with out warning him first, nor was he to be dunked under the surface. Ever. This rule was by far the most strictly followed and upon breaking it, havoc ensued and Kenji was unlikely to be a docile bather for a few weeks prior.

Kenshin broke the third rule this evening. His mind wandered to his worries as he scrubbed his son's back, his thoughts drifting to his conversation with his wife earlier that day and in his absent mindedness, he poured a pitcher of water over his son's head. Needless to say, he realized the minute the water left the container what he had done, and from there everything went in slow motion. 

Kenji's entire body stiffened for a split second, then exploded into what seemed like a million fists and feet, shrieking his little head off and clawing his way out of the tub like a cat thrown into a sink. He grabbed the closest thing to him, his father, and used him as the ladder. Water flew everywhere and Kenshin was blinded by the stinging soap that splashed into his eyes. Sightless and confused, the samurai was thrown off balance as his son climbed frantically over the top of him, sending the poor man into the large tub as he tried to escape.

Now, his son sat crumpled in a corner, shaking out of pure terror, all because of his thoughtlessness. _"Dammit,"_ Kenshin cursed himself. Irrational as the fear was to other people, to Kenji it was far too real, having nearly died a violent death from drowning and Kenshin could not get angry with his son for the phobia. His son was actually terrified and his actions were nothing short of the will to survive. Water meant pain and death, so Kenji only reacted with animal instincts to flee from the danger.

"Kenji? I'm sorry…It's okay chibi chan," Kenshin murmured, trying to coax his son out from the wall. He felt horrible, his stupid carelessness had caused his son to suffer such fear. He could almost see the boy reliving the incident in the violet depths of his eyes. "Please, Kenji chan…I'm so sorry."

Kenji stared blankly at his father now, his breathing shallow and his body shaking. He could feel the water covering his head and no matter how hard he thrashed his arms, he couldn't get away from it. It swallowed him, pouring down his nose and mouth as he gasped for breath, the bitter taste of river stench engulfing his senses. His lungs began to burn and his chest throbbed as precious air was denied to him. His arms quit working, then his legs. He could feel the back of his eyes hurting, as the world grew dark. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't escape. All he could remember was the icy, foul smelling water surrounding him, throwing him like a plaything against the rocks, claiming his body and life as it's own.

"No…" Kenji whispered, his voice barely audible.

Kenshin's jaw clenched and he moved swiftly, pulling his frightened child out of the corner, holding him close and rocking gently back and forth. "Shhh," he uttered, brushing his son's wet hair away from his eyes, "It's okay. I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you…Ever." He brushed a light kiss across the boy's scarred brow, swallowing as Kenji withered away from the touch. 

His thoughts were screaming at him. This was all his fault too. Not just accidentally pouring water on the child's head, but the entire incident should never have happened. If he had been a decent father and protected his child, the boy would have never wandered away and gotten hurt. He found his ineptness sickening. How could he possibly think of training his own child when he was nothing but a failure at best? He couldn't even protect the boy, and once again, his own carelessness had caused someone most dear to him to become victim to needless suffering. 

Kenshin grit his teeth and mentally beat away his self-loathing thoughts. Kenji stirred in his arms, sighing slightly at the feel of his father's breath against his damp hair. His trembling was lessening, but his hands were still white knuckled and fisted close to his chest. Wordlessly, Kenshin robed his son and carried him away to his room, not caring that he or the child were still covered in soap and water. He wanted to get Kenji out of the bathhouse and away from the horrible memories he was seeing now.

He slipped the door open with his foot and moved quietly to deposit his son on Kaoru and his futon. Nightmares almost always followed his son after scares such as these, and Kenji would sleep in their bed tonight. Kaoru would not object, though she would probably scold him for being so careless, but he had it coming. Kenshin glanced at the door, briefly wondering when his wife would return from walking Tsubame home. The girl had stopped by shortly after dinner, looking for Yahiko, but the young man had already left for Sano's house.

Kenshin shrugged mentally and slipped into his own sleeping attire, discarding the water soaked gi with a solid smack against the far wall. He rolled his eyes at his own childish tantrum and crawled into bed, pulling the covers around himself and his son, far too busy to realize he was being watched intently. Closing his eyes, he sighed long and prayed for a restful night, hoping his wife would allow him to put off their promised discussion until the morning. He was far too weary to negotiate this evening.

"Mama's going to be mad at you."

The small, silky voice caused Kenshin's eyes to snap open. He found himself staring into wide, crystalline eyes, void of color except the slight hint of violet and blue. _"That's an understatement, chibi chan," _he thought to himself grimly.

"You better pick that up. Mama doesn't like wet things either."

Kenshin almost laughed at his boy's perceptiveness. "Maybe she won't notice," he teased. His expression turned serious as he looked into his son's eyes, "Are you feeling okay Kenji chan?"

Kenji nodded slightly, a hint of fear still dancing in his eyes. "Bad dreams sometimes come," he stated, knowing all to well how the scenario went. His only nightmares were those that pertained to water, he feared nothing else.

Kenshin's face saddened and he put an arm around his son, "I'm very sorry Kenji. Very, very sorry."

Kenji gave his father a thoughtful look. "I know. It's not your fault." He blinked once, regarding his father's solemn face and smiled slightly, "You have an owie too, don't you father?"

"Oro?" 

Kenji pulled a small hand out of the blankets and placed his hand over his father's chest. "Right here," he stated, "Why?"

Kenshin sucked in his breath and wondered if anyone else had a six-year-old as perceptive and intuitive as his own. Nothing passed the boy by, and he was a keen observer. Once again, Kenshin was a fool, thinking he could hide his feelings from the child, and he chuckled slightly. "Aa, Kenji. You're far to young to understand your father's foolish heart, but maybe someday I'll tell you what a silly man I really am."

Kenji giggled at the mention of his father being a silly man. He'd have to agree, but it was still funny. "Does Mama know?" he asked.

"That I'm silly or my secrets?" Kenshin tried to suppress a smile.

Kenji gave his father a mock frown, "Mama knows your silly. That's why she calls you baka all the time!"

Kenshin laughed out loud this time, grabbing his son and hugging him close. "You're probably right chibi chan!"

*************

Kaoru padded softly to her room, sliding the door open quietly, wondering where her husband had gone. He certainly hadn't left the dojo, since it was well after Kenji's bed time and he'd never leave the boy unattended. She had searched the roof, his favorite hiding spot when things were troubling him and when she didn't find him there, she checked the bathhouse, kitchen, and training hall. He was no where to be found, and she was slightly frustrated that he could disappear so easily.

She stepped into the room, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dimness and rolled her eyes as her gaze settled on the vague form lying in the middle of their futon. So, he'd gone to bed early, how clever of him. It was the perfect way to avoid the conversation. Well, there was always tomorrow morning and she'd make sure he couldn't get out of it then. 

Tip-toeing closer, she suddenly stopped, her hand moving to her heart. Father and son lay together in a tangle of sheets and arms, chests rising and falling in time with one another as they slept. The pale moonlight illuminated milky skin and red hair, casting a faint glow against the darkness of the room. Kenshin nose rested softly upon his son's hair and a long arm was wrapped around the boy in a loose grip, nestling the child close to his breast. Kenji's hair moved slightly as each slow breath exited Kenshin's slightly parted lips, a faint movement, but an unconscious devotion of love and protection. Kenji curled himself into a ball, hands tucked next to his father's bare chest, a cheek pressed into the crook of a strong arm.

__

"Angels," Kaoru thought to herself, _"They look like angels."_ She knelt beside the pair, watching them sleep and stared in awe of their innocence and perfection. She knew her husband would vehemently disagree that he be likened to a heavenly being nor would he attest to being anything close to innocent, but Kaoru knew he was so very wrong. How little he really knew himself and how arrogant he was to think of himself as all knowing of things that were pure and untarnished. She smiled lovingly at her mate, laughing silently at him as he slept. He was no wiser than she about certain things, if not more ignorant. Matters of the heart befuddled him and sent his mind spiraling into a kaleidoscope of confusion. In his confusion was where his own innocence lived. She and the rest of the family watched quietly as Kenshin learned to live again. His eyes wide to the new experiences of having a home, family, friends, and people who generally loved him. He was like a child, afraid and timid, balking when pressured but dashing forward and wanting more. They dusted him off when he fell, consoled him when he appeared afraid and ready to run, and he was completely oblivious to it all.

She stood quietly, still smiling at her two men, and silently slipped out of her kimono and into her yukata. Carefully, she slid in between the covers, gently nudging Kenji over to make room for herself. She wanted to be a part of the serene solitude the two shared and feel the warmth and love that lay between the covers. Kenji made a small noise, rolling away from his father and into his mother's arms. He nuzzled her neck, a trademark response of acknowledgement since birth, before settling down into his deep sleep once again. Kissing his head and holding him close, she looked up into the faintly glinting eyes of her husband.

He stared at her in silence, a smile playing on his shadowed lips, eyes heavy with sleep but full of tenderness and love for his wife and son.

"You're awake," she whispered, feeling slightly bad for waking him and breaking the peacefulness of the room.

His only reply was to shut his eyes slowly and pull his wife and son closer to him, closing the gap between the ones he loved the most and completing the family circle for the night. No words were necessary, to speak now would shatter the happiness and contentment he felt as he was holding wife and son next to him in a protective embrace. For a brief moment, before sleep stole over him, he thought that no man could be exuberant as he.

__

This was a chapter of randomness….sigh…I tried and tried to make it meaningful, but it just wouldn't happen….oh well…sorry for the delay, things have kept me tied up here at home (desperately trying to prepare myself to go back to college…sigh…I thought I was done with all that crap, and I forgot who utterly frustrating it can be!!!) I finally saw the final episode of the Kyoto arc…awwww…I was so sad it was over! I'm really disappointed they didn't animate the Revenge arc, it just doesn't seem right….pout….


	6. Chapter 6

__

Right off the bat, I'd like to tell all the other Escaflowne fans that I finished the series today and I loved it up until the end…I was SO p.o'ed that Hitomi didn't stay with Van…Absolutely crushed…What a horrible ending, they could at least like jump back and forth between worlds to visit right? GRRRRR….okay, I'm calming down now….Anyhoo, thanks Bao Blossom, I'm glad some one understands my randomness (giggles). As for the WAFF in the last chapter, I don't know where it came from, I actually had them all departing for Kyoto, but instead rewrote it into that…umm…errr…thing I call chapter 5….Kenji's fear of water will play a big part later on (NO, he's not going to almost drown again…I may be repetitive but hopefully not THAT bad…LMAO), so I hope everyone got the picture…the kid freaks out around water….okay, I'm done…I need sleep, coffee, something….a sedative…I dunno….sigh….

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 6

The end of the week had stole up on them quickly and with it came a sudden cooling trend. The humidity dropped and the searing heat ebbed away, leaving only pleasant afternoons and cool evening nights. The Himura family kept busy, attacking chores that had gone undone for far too long. Yahiko was sent to market with a list a mile long, while Kaoru swept and scrubbed the dojo, preparing it for the return of her students, which she expected the following week. Kenshin got up early, as usual, and lazily moved through his normal routine, cooking breakfast, doing dishes and laundry, and tending the garden. Kenji "helped" as well, swinging a broom around the dojo, knocking the wood against his mother's ankles and knocking over anything that got into his way, until she sent him outside to play in the backyard.

Kenshin grinned as he heard his wife yelp in pain, his son obviously working his magic inside the training hall. The child appeared around the corner, glaring over his shoulder at his mother, a large kitchen spoon and cup in hand. Kenshin wondered what on earth his wife was thinking, giving their son such strange toys, but shrugged it off. Whatever kept the boy happy and out of everyone's hair was fine with him. 

He smiled to himself and continued digging in the soft dirt, trying to unearth a particularly difficult radish. He loved working in the garden, almost as much as he loved doing the laundry. He could do with out the dirt under his nails, and having to pull the sticker plants that grew relentlessly in the summer time, but there was a certain satisfaction in planting a seed and nurturing it until it grew. Gardening required a lot of hard work, effort, and time, but it was worth every bit of it, and Kenshin disregarded the teasing remarks of his friends and family. He was a good gardener, and was not afraid to show it.

He glanced at his son, who stood staring in disgust at the spoon and cup he held in his hands, apparently trying to figure out what he was suppose to do with them. Kenshin chuckled to himself as a thought crossed his mind. Maybe if he planted Kenji chan in the garden, all his problems would be over with. Child rearing and gardening weren't too much different really. A seed was planted, it grew in the earth until it sprouted into the sunlight, and from there it grew into a plant. Of course, to be healthy and productive, the plant needed to be tended on a regular basis and provided with the utmost care, just like a child did in his earliest years. The only difference was that gardening was no where near as stressful and if the plants died or came out wrong, things could easily be started over again.

"What are you laughing about, Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up, trying to contain the stupid smile that plastered itself on his face, and met the amused gaze of his wife. "Nothing koishii. I was just thinking of something silly, that I was," he laughed. He brushed his brow with the back of his hand and sat back on his haunches.

Kaoru smiled at him, not bothering to tell him about the streak of dirt that he had wiped across his nose and forehead. "Well, it's good to see you laughing again anata." She sat down on the porch, her feet dangling over the edge and hakama blowing in the slight breeze. "At least you're not brooding anymore." She stared at him hard, her blue eyes searching his, knowing all too well that his fears were only buried for the time being and nothing had been solved.

Kenshin wiped his dirty hands off on his hakama, briefly wondering how well the stains would come out of the fabric, then glanced at his wife. She was waiting for him to begin, wanting the explanations he'd promised her the previous day. Kaoru would not badger him in an outward manner, but she would be relentless in her pursuit of answers in a round about way. He sighed, not really wanting to talk about the things that troubled his mind, afraid his decent mood would be shattered, but he owed her and it could not be avoided. A promise was a promise.

"Laughing is good for the soul, koishii," he started, "But I still need to go to Kyoto….with Kenji." He saw her lips twitch and her eyes widen slightly, but he stilled her with his hand. He would giver her answers, but she had to be patient and keep still.

Kaoru complied, folding her hands in her lap and watching her husband closely.

"I have to speak with shishou…to be certain," he fumbled. It was so hard to explain to her what was going on in his head, when even he really couldn't grasp it. She would not be able to relate to the fears he had, and would more than likely think him insane or senile. "As much as I hate to admit it, only he has the answers to the questions plaguing my brain. Kenji's future is as stake, and I'm willing to set my pride aside and beg for his assistance."

Kaoru remained silent, regarding her husbands almost frantic look with mild pity. "What are you afraid of Kenshin," she asked quietly. She understood his concern for their son's future, it was natural for any parent to worry about such things, but Kenshin always took things to the extreme when it came to the ones dearest to him.

A look of confusion passed across his face as he returned his wife's stare. He faltered for an answer to her question, trying to think of a half-truth, not wanting to put his worries into his wife's heart as well. "I don't want Kenji to make my mistakes," he replied lamely.

Kaoru raised her brows at his answer, her face neutral, "He's not you, Kenshin. He's Kenji. He'll make his own mistakes, and learn from them like you did yours." She watched as fumbled for a reply, his lips moving but no sounds coming out. She sighed and kicked her feet against the porch, "But, if you must speak to Hiko san, so be it. If that's what it takes to put your mind at ease, I won't object. I do want to come with you though."

Kenshin started to protest, but the look Kaoru gave him told him it would do no good. 

"I'll send Misao chan a letter today. I've been wanting to visit her and the others, so I'll stay with them while you and Kenji do what you need to do," she slipped off the porch and kissed the top of his head, "Baka rurouni. Just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Hai. I promise," Kenshin replied, smiling at his wife innocently.

She smacked him playfully, "Don't make promises you can't keep anata!" She smiled as he held his hands up in mock defeat.

***********

Kenji stooped low in the back yard of the dojo, peering down at the small mound of dirt between his small feet. He watched the ants travel to and fro from the small hole in the top of the mound, some carrying things in others carrying things out. Today they were dismantling a grasshopper and Kenji watched in wonder as the smaller insects swarmed the larger bug, which still twitched occasionally. He knew the grasshopper still lived, but the ants were relentless in their efforts to take it apart piece by piece, and he cringed at the thought of being eaten alive.

There were so many of them out today, over a hundred at least, each the size of a grain of rice, scurrying here and there with some assorted business on its mind. Kenji glanced at the mound that was their home and wondered exactly how many ants could actually live down there. They seemed to keep coming and coming in an endless black line, marching like soldiers. He cocked a brow and stared briefly at his spoon and cup. There was only one way to find out and he started digging.

***********

Kenshin took down the last of the laundry and folded it carefully, separating it accordingly into various stacks. One belonged to Yahiko, another to Kenji, and a third to himself and Kaoru. He smiled to himself, happy that the chore was finally done, and tried to gather all the stacks into his arms. On a normal day, this wouldn't be a problem, but the laundry had piled up over the past few days, and there was more to put away than usual. Fearing he would drop one of the loads into the dirt and have to start over again, he glanced around the yard, looking for his son.

"Kenji chan?" he called, knowing the boy was around the corner, "Come help your father!"

The boy came darting around the building, his kitchen spoon gone, but cup in hand. He laughed at his father, whose face was hidden behind a towering pile of laundry. "Yes, father?" he asked, giggling at the man again.

Kenshin motioned with his foot to the small pile of clothing he had placed on the ground. "Would you please go put that in Yahiko's room for me?" His reply was muffled from behind the towering laundry, but Kenji understood him and gathered the small amount of clothing under one arm.

"Hai!" he shouted and scampered off with Yahiko's clothing and cup in hand.

Kenshin chuckled to himself as he cautiously made his way up the steps, thinking how bored the child must be, playing with cooking utensils. He had some time before dinner needed to be started, and playing with Kenji sounded like a fine idea between now and then, he was certain his son wouldn't object. The boy liked to play in the field by the bridge, and Kenshin decided happily that they would go spend some time there together after he put away the laundry.

Kenji made his way to Yahiko's room, carefully balancing laundry in one arm and the cup in the other. He regarded his agitated treasure with intense interest, watching as the black ants tried to climb out of the slippery cup he held in his hand. He managed to collect quite a few of them, digging an impressive hole in the back yard and somehow managing not to get bit in the process. He discovered that ants were not all the same size, once he started digging, larger ones, about the size of a bean, came out of the hole in the ground. He collected them carefully, picking them off his shoes as they scurried around him, oblivious to the fact that the ants were indeed trying to attack him.

He jiggled the cup, giggling as the bugs moved frantically inside, trying to escape. In his amusement, he misjudged the distance between the door and Yahiko's futon, and stumbled as his foot caught the edge of the unmade bed. "Baka," he growled, debating on whether or not to tell his mother the young man left before putting away his bed and tidying his room. He grew even more aggravated when he realized he'd tipped his cup over and lost over half of his new pets onto Yahiko's futon. Disgusted with his older brother for being messy and making all his hard work for nothing, Kenji emptied the rest of the cup's contents onto the bed and threw the laundry on top.

"Kenji!" The boy jumped at his father's voice, his head craning around to stare at the door. His father's silhouette appeared suddenly and Kenji turned to stare at the man. "Would you like to go down by the bridge with me before supper?"

Kenji clapped his hands together, the cup discarded and forgotten in a mere instant. "Hai" he replied excitedly, running to grab his father's hand and practically dragging him to the gates. In his excitement, Kenji smashed into Yahiko, who had finished his teaching for the day, and fell smartly onto his rump.

The older boy glared at the Kenji for a moment, then swiftly picked him up and dusted him off. "Sometimes I think your eyes are in the back of your head, kiddo," Yahiko muttered, giving Kenji a gentle thump on the head.

"Hello Yahiko," Kenshin smiled at the young man and swiftly picked Kenji up, knowing the boy would more than likely try to kick Yahiko for teasing. "Did you have a good day today?"

Yahiko gave a curt nod of the head, "Yeah, but I'm pretty beat, so I'm going to take a bath and take a nap before dinner. Where are you two going?"

Kenshin tightened his grip on Kenji, who glared hard at his brother, "We're taking a walk to the bridge, that we are."

Yahiko gave Kenshin a worried look, "Busu's not cooking tonight is she?"

Kenshin shook his head and smiled, "No, she's not. I'll be home in time to prepare supper."

"Good. I don't feel like dying today." Yahiko nodded to his family members again and set off inside the dojo, heading to the bathhouse to lounge in the tub, before settling down to snooze.

************

Kenshin settled himself into the tall grass, stretching his legs out before him and leaning back on an arm. He picked a long blade and chewed on the end of it thoughtfully as he watched his son chase dragonflies across the meadow. He chuckled as Kenji tripped and skidded several feet, only to bounce up and dust himself off, totally unhindered by the fall. Skinned knees and elbows, bumps to the head, and falling to the ground never stopped his son. The boy was like a ball, constantly bouncing back, almost unstoppable once he gained momentum.

Kenshin smiled thinking back to the time when Kenji was learning how to walk and how the child had fallen many times, but never shed a tear. It was so strange to see him take those first steps, he was so small and young, barely nine months of age. How Kenshin had laughed and Kaoru cried when the boy first let go of the porch edge and took a couple of cautious steps on his own. Of course, he only managed to get a foot or so before he fell on his rear end, but the tiny child only laughed and clapped his hands together excitedly, and crawled back to his starting point to try again. In a matter of weeks, Kenji was tottering across the house on his own, little arms extended for balance, but obviously overjoyed with the freedom of the new movement he discovered.

Now his boy was running through a field, confident and sure of his feet. His son was swift for his age, no match for an adult by any means, but Kenshin imagined by the time Kenji was grown, his son's speed would match his own. He smiled as Kenji pivoted in mid-stride, turning quickly as one of the darting bugs made a bold dash past the boy's head. He could hear the child laugh as he jumped to catch the insect, only to utter a loud "Mou" when his hands came up empty.

Suddenly, Kenshin was young again, chasing the week old chicks on his parent's farm as his mother and father watched in the background. He remembered hearing them laugh as he ran across the yard, wanting to hold one of the fuzzy, yellow babies in his tiny hands. He fell over the wash tub as he made a sudden lunge for one of the bobbing hatchlings, and skinned his knee. He had sat in the dirt, his eyes filling with tears, holding a hand over the bleeding cut. It didn't really hurt, but the tears fell out of frustration and anger at his failure to catch his prey. He pictured his mother, her hands helping him to his feet and dusting off his clothes.

"You never give up, do you Shinta chan?" she had said to him, smiling softly at her angry child.

His father had laughed and patted him on the head stating to his mother with a chuckle, "It's his persistence that will either make or break him."

Kenshin shook his head, frowning slightly. First the story of his brothers and now a memory of his parents. Strangely, he was remembering more and more about his own childhood these days, something he thought he'd long forgotten. Even more confusing, the recollections were not those of death and pain, but good memories of the time before his innocence was ripped away. The visions were often blurry and the faces of his family unclear, but he could recall the incidents vividly in his mind once they came to him. It was slightly painful to remember such a time, but also comforting knowing his entire life had not been stained with blood and despair.

He glanced at Kenji, who was now throwing pebbles at the trees, hitting some unseen mark repeatedly. Kenshin smiled at his son, aware that it was the boy's youth that sent him spiraling back into his own childhood, forcing him to remember the good times of his young life. 

He wondered if his parents remembered him as they moved through the afterlife. If they did, had they seen all the horrible things he'd done in his life? His mother would cry for him, having been such a gentle and compassionate woman. His father and brothers reactions he was uncertain of. They were farming men, ignorant to the ways of a swordsman, but he had no doubt they were all surprised by his chosen path. Who would have thought that the smallest and gentlest of the Himura clan would become the most feared man in Japan. They would not be proud though, but he hoped they understood why he did what he did, even if it had all been a mistake. He wondered if they watched over him and the newest Himura member now. Did his mother smile at her grandson's antics? Was his father proud of the strong, young boy his son had bore? Were his brothers making fun of him each time Kenji pulled a prank? Suddenly, Kenshin felt very guilty for not paying them proper tribute after all this time. He wished he could remember the place of his birth and travel there to offer amends and say a thanks to his long dead family. He was ashamed for allowing his dark past to over shadow their memory. It was unfair of him to do so, they were just as much a part of his life as the days of the hitokiri. He said a silent prayer, asking his family to forgive him for such negligence.

Kenji plopped down next to his father, his little cheeks flushed and his chest heaving from his play. He pulled up a piece of grass and inserted it into his mouth, mimicking his father. 

Kenshin cast a sidelong glance at his son and smiled. _"So alike, yet so different,"_ he thought to himself before shifting forward and rubbing his son's messy hair.

Kenji giggled at his father's affection, spit out the grass blade, and in one swift motion tackled his father to the ground, pinning the man's shoulders to the soft grass. Kenshin almost choked on his own blade of grass, caught off guard at his son's playful invite to rough house. He regained his composure quickly though and obliged the boy, rolling over to turn the tables and laughing. 

As the afternoon sun slowly began to set the two of them giggled, laughed and rolled around in the meadow, oblivious to the passerby's who stopped to watch them play, both lost in their own little world of father and son affection and bliss.

*************

"Kenji chan," Kenshin started as the two walked back to the dojo, "We are going to take a trip soon." 

"Where?" the boy asked, taking his fathers hand and staring up at him with wide eyes. "To Uncle Sano's house?" 

Kenshin chuckled, "No, son, much further away than that. We're going to go to Kyoto." He waited for the boy's reaction, not sure if the child remembered that to be the place of the accident. Kenji had not been back since the fateful trip that left him lost on the streets of Kyoto and ended with him almost drowning in the river next to Hiko's house.

"Kyoto?" Kenji scrunched his face up in thought. That was the name of the place his father went every year and his little face lit up as he remembered something important, "Uncle Aoshi! Auntie Misao!"

Kenshin laughed and patted Kenji's head. "Yes that's where Aoshi and Misao live, we'll be visiting them too." It was beyond Kenshin why his son liked the stony face Aoshi so much, but it was apparent that the boy and the former okashira shared a definite friendship with one another. Each time Misao and Aoshi visited the dojo, the usually cold and indifferent Aoshi spent much of his time watching over Kenji, and once, Kenshin even found him tossing a ball around with his young son. Kenji trailed Aoshi as well, climbing over the top of him, yanking at his clothes, chattering away at the poor man until Kenshin or Kaoru told him to stop the relentless pestering. Aoshi didn't seem to mind though, usually brushing away the parent's scoldings with a quiet reassurance and excusing himself and Kenji to the back yard. How very odd a cold and reclusive man such as Aoshi Shinomori would find the company of a child refreshing.

Kenshin shrugged and smiled at his son, "While we're there, you'll be on your best behavior, right?"

Kenji nodded excitedly and hugged his father's leg, "Hai, father! I promise!"

Kenshin chuckled and pushed open the gates of the dojo, ushering Kenji in before him. Both were met with a spine splitting shout that stopped them short in their tracks.

"HIMURA KENJI! You get over here this instant!"

__

Kenshin's answering his own question's with out even knowing it yet…now their going to go to Kyoto, pay a visit to old friends….(insert laugh here). I like Aoshi and Kenji interaction, but it's difficult to write, so bare with me…a note of phobias. I am deathly afraid of heights, so much in fact that my body actually quits functioning, my feet refuse to move and I become immobile. Once, I was at work and had to cross a catwalk that ran above the floor of the plant I work in, I made it half way and my legs just stopped working. I couldn't take a step further and people had to come and escort me down (go ahead and laugh). I was TERRIFIED, though amazed I actually made it part of the way with out passing out. I think phobia's come in varying degrees of fear. I hate spiders, but I don't freeze when I find one on me or anything, but get me on anything twice my height and it's a different story. So, I kind of relate to Kenji's fear (though I can swim really well). As for Kenshin's last name (Thank you to everyone who cleared up my mistake, I'm still keeping it as a "regular" family name passed on from generation to generation (it makes it simpler), even though I've been told peasants had no surnames. I find this very interesting, and plan on researching it more, but I definitely appreciate Calger, Ranma, and the others for filling me in on the details! Funny, how last names become so important to us, like it's the only way to tell each other apart…hmmmm, very interesting…most people mistake my last name for my first (since my parents blessed me with a bizarre name…and NO it's not really Zosocrowe….LMAO…that name is a tribute to my two favorite bands)….anyhoo, thanks again for reading and if anyone had information on how they track family lineage's in Japan, I'd be very interested in hearing from you! charmin22@hotmail.com_ Take care you all!_


	7. Chapter 7

__

Poor Yahiko…once again victim to Kenji's carelessness…hee hee…I love tormenting him, payback for when he gave Kaoru such a hard time! Thanks to everyone who gave me information on surnames, I've been hunting around for information (I hate research…ugh)….I actually divided this chapter into two parts, it became VERY long and wasn't stopping any time soon, so if it seems like it just drops off, sorry about that. I spent a long time deciding on where I wanted to stop it, and finally just picked a spot….I'll have chapter 8 up very soon….I can't believe how long this fic is becoming….oh well…thanks to all the readers and reviews! You're all fantastic!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 7

Karou stood over her son, who was kneeling of the floor in front of her, his face pressed to the floor, and glared at him with angry eyes. Kenshin stood a few steps behind her, his arms crossed disapprovingly and a frown on his face, while Megumi sat next to Yahiko, doctoring up the numerous red welts that covered his body. Kenji whimpered, the anger and tension in the room was so thick he swore he could cut it with his father's sword. He refuse to meet their heated gazes, afraid he would see the pure murder that burned inside, their eyes. 

He was in trouble. Big trouble. He could almost hear his mother's muscles twitching in effort not to reach out and blister his hind end, while his fathers unwavering stare bored holes in his head. He closed his eyes, and grit his teeth, hating the feelings of guilt and shame that wrapped around him like a blanket. How was he supposed to know that those tiny little bugs were capable of biting someone so hard? He spent several hours digging up their home, and not once managed to get bit. If he would of known that, he probably would have told someone about dumping the ants into Yahiko's bed. He didn't mean to cause his brother any harm, especially not like this.

"Mama, I didn't know!" Kenji shouted, keeping his nose to the boards of the floor, knowing better than to look up or raise his voice any higher. He wanted to shout at them to believe him, but his mother was about to explode each time she looked at Yahiko, who was swelling up like a balloon and wincing in pain as Megumi applied bandages to his body.

"You didn't know what Kenji? That ants bite?" Kaoru snapped, her voice hissing between clenched teeth.

Kenji nodded his head, bowing a little lower and praying she would believe him.

"WELL THEY DO! Hard as a matter of fact! And with enough bites, they are toxic, Kenji! Yahiko's lucky he didn't have a severe reaction, you could have hurt him very badly!" Kaoru was seething with anger. Oh, her son played pranks all the time on Yahiko, who normally had it coming, but none were ever dangerous or life threatening. She wasn't sure what bothered her more, the fact her student could have been seriously injured or the maliciousness of the joke. 

Kenji whimpered again, squeezing his eyes shut, "But mother, I didn't know…I didn't."

Kenshin put a hand on his wife's shoulder, moving forward to stand next to her. Kenji was a prankster and a demon of cunning, but a lair he wasn't. He believed his son, but Kenji needed to be punished for putting bugs in his brother's bed, and the boy needed to understand the danger he put himself and Yahiko into. "Maa, maa, Kaoru. I don't think Kenji knew the ants would attack Yahiko, that he did not."

Kaoru fixed her husband in an icy stare, "Oh really? How do you know that, Kenshin?"

"Kenji is a trickster, but not a lair. I believe him."

Kaoru didn't argue, she knew her husband was right, their son was a truthful boy. Still, she was angry for his lack of common sense and discourtesy. "Maybe so, Kenshin, but he's still needs to be punished. By the way, where were you when he was performing the excavation in the back yard? Weren't you suppose to be watching him?"

"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes grew wide at his wife's accusation. "I was doing the laundry, that I was."

"And you didn't go check on him once?" Kaoru pointed a finger at her husband's chest.

"I didn't need to, I knew where he was at."

"But you didn't know what he was UP TO, Kenshin," Kaoru stated.

Kenji lifted his head from the floor slightly, just enough to see the interaction between his father and mother. 

Kenshin stepped back from his wife slightly, waving his hands in front of him, dismissing her accusations. "I didn't sense any danger, so I didn't bother to look," he replied, eyeing his wife curiously. "Maybe you should be more careful in choosing our son's toys."

Kenji's eyes widened at his father's words and even Megumi and Yahiko stopped to look up at the husband and wife, squaring off inside the hall. Kenshin's voice was even, almost thoughtful, just speaking the truth as he saw it, but the glint in his eye said there was no way he was going down alone in all of this.

"What?" Kaoru stuttered, her face growing red.

Kenshin closed one eye and smiled slightly, "Well, koishii, if Kenji hadn't had that spoon and cup, he would have never dug up the ants."

Kenji dropped his head to the floor, his forehead hitting the wood with a thunk, cringing at what he knew was coming. _"Baka…baka….baka….baka…."_ he thought as he heard his mother pound his father into the wall.

"Ken-san!" Megumi shouted, dropping her medicine and bandages as she struggled to get up from the floor, her child heavy frame weighing her down.

"Kenshin, your so stupid sometimes," Yahiko muttered.

************

Kenji grumbled as he finished cleaning up Yahiko's room, looking around to see if the room would meet his mother's inspection. If she approved, he would move on to the training hall and begin sweeping and polishing the floors. This was his punishment, to do all of Yahiko's chores, including cleaning up after him. He was to be, what he considered, a personal slave to the older boy for two weeks. There was no playing or eating supper until all the chores were complete, and Kenji couldn't even go to be until Yahiko got home and finished his bath, since Kenji had to clean up the bathhouse after his brother was finished.

It could have been worse, he supposed. His mother and father could have confined him to his room for several days, taking away any toys and his freedom. He was glad Yahiko wasn't the one who chose his fate, remembering how the older boy suggested they take him to the river and make him learn to swim. He shuddered at the thought, but was happy when his mother yelled at Yahiko and rebuked him for his cruelty. 

His father and uncle Sano had moved several large rocks to cover the anthill in back, but the ant's only worked around the new obstacle, probably thankful for the new protection of their den. Now no one could dig up their home again, and both parties seemed to be satisfied with the outcome. Kenji had no desire to collect the bugs again any time soon. Auntie Megumi told him that he was very lucky he hadn't been bitten badly, like Yahiko. Apparently, being so much smaller than his brother, being bitten by so many ants would have made him extremely sick.

Yahiko recovered in two days time, only feeling slightly ill and itchy, but enjoyed all the attention he received from a worried and attentive Tsubame. The young girl took time off from the Akabeko to care for him, waiting on the young samurai hand and foot. Kenji almost gagged at the funny eyes the two made at each other, but hid his disgust behind a trademark smile.

"Kenji chan?"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his father's voice and craned his neck to look at the man who walked slowly into the room. His father smiled at him cheerfully, and nodded his head in approval at the state of the room. "It looks nice. You've done well!"

Kenji only nodded slightly, eyeing the bag in Kenshin's hand. "What's that for," he asked, pointing.

Kenshin tossed the tan sack at this son, watching as the little boy caught it easily, "You need to pack your things, we are leaving tomorrow morning for Kyoto."

Kenji frowned, staring at the bag in his hands. Leaving? Tomorrow? He's almost forgotten the trip his father had told him about and a grin began to spread across his face. If they were leaving the dojo that meant he wouldn't have to pick up after Yahiko or do his chores. He wondered how long they'd actually be gone, his father never told him, but he hoped it was as long as two weeks…however long that really was. He quickly remembered that he wasn't certain if Yahiko was coming with them or not and his smile began to fade.

"Ano….Mother, Yahiko…" he started, not wanting to ask outright in fear his father would catch on to the idea playing itself around in his head.

"No, Yahiko isn't coming with us, but your mother is," Kenshin started.

Kenji couldn't help but to smile big and hug the bag close to his chest. He was free! Free! Free! Free!

Kenshin arched a brow at his son, "And Kenji, your punishment continues as soon as we return."

Kenji felt his smile fall from his lips and his arms go slack. His father had to be a mind reader, there was no doubt about it. It was just like a parent to give something and then take it back right away. They were so unfair sometimes it wasn't even funny. He heaved a sight and stalked past his father, dragging the bag behind him.

*********

Kenji settled himself next to the window of the train, watching the people hustle by carrying bags and other various items. There were a variety of interesting folk present in the train station, and Kenji was amazed at the amount of people who managed to crowd into one spot. Some of them were dressed in normal attire, while others wore strange clothing of tall hats and frilly dresses. He glanced at his own loose shirt and tan pants, and thought how uncomfortable those people must be in such awkward clothing. He tried to picture his mother and father dressing that way and giggled. They would look so silly, being small and frail, that type of dress would swallow them up whole.

Kaoru looked at her son and smiled, "What's so funny kitten?"

Kenji just shook his head and grinned, continuing his observant vigil from the window of the train, as his father and mother chattered away at each other about the trip that lay ahead.

"Those cannot be our seats, sir," a voice shouted from the back of the train, causing all three family members to crane their heads to see the source of the ruckus. "We cannot be seated with those people. There has to be a mistake!"

"No sir, it's not. I'm sorry, but those are your seats," the ticket attendant replied shakily.

"Well, find us different seats! Surely there has to be some place else for us to sit. Preferably on a different car!"

"I…ummm…I don't think so sir, this train is full today," the attendant stuttered.

"Well go look you idiot!"

Kenji peered around the shoulder of his father, unable to see what was going on in the back of the car through all the people. Someone was mad about where they had to sit, and making quite a scene. The voice was definitely male, sharp and intimidating in tone, making Kenji cringe slightly. Immediately, he didn't like who ever was doing the shouting, they were arrogant and bossy, not to mention rude. 

Kenji glanced at his father, wrinkling his nose up in disgust. "That man's not nice," he stated in his soft, chiming voice. He watched as his father only nodded, the samurai's brow creased slightly as he tried to see through the people standing in the isle. 

"That voice," Kenshin replied quietly, not really speaking to anyone other than himself. It was a familiar voice, one he was certain he knew who it belonged to, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He leaned further out into the isle, trying to peer through the bodies of people, and suddenly his vision was marred by nothing but blue slacks and glinting buttons. He swallowed once and allowed his eyes to follow the navy fabric up the slender frame slowly, praying that his screaming mind was totally wrong about who now stood in front of him.

"Good morning Battousai," a cold voice greeted him, "It looks like we are sharing the ride to Kyoto together today." 

Kenshin met the golden stare of Saito Hajime evenly, his violet gaze narrowing slightly. This could not be happening to him. Everything was going so well, the day was perfect, his son was behaving, his wife was talkative and happy, but that was about to be shattered by having to spend half the day with this insufferable man. It was going to be a long trip indeed.

Saito snorted at Kenshin and stared at his former enemy contemptuously, "I don't like it any more than you do Battousai."

Kenshin sighed and ushered his wife over to make room for the tall man. There was nothing he could do about it, knowing now why the shouting man's voice sounded familiar. Saito was the person trying to get other seats, obviously seeing who his traveling partners were before Kenshin could sense him. "Good morning Saito san," Kenshin replied politely, trying not to sound too strained in his effort to be pleasant.

Saito grunted again and settled himself into one of the seats across from the family. "Hideki! Come over here and sit down!" A young boy, around eight years old, appeared next to the officer. He was tall for his age, skinny too, with short ebony hair that fell across his brow in a shaggy mess. His eyes were breath taking to say the least, large, elegantly almond shaped, and a beautiful chestnut color rimmed with deep brown. His features were delicate, yet sharp and defined, a wonderful balance between grace and ruggedness. The boy met each of the adult's stares evenly and bowed respectfully before seating himself across from Kenji.

Kenshin stared at Saito for a long moment, trying to form the question he wanted to ask in his head, not wanting to sound rude or intrusive. 

"Yes, he's my son, Battousai. Saito Hideki, the youngest son of Tokio and I. He was visiting relatives here and I came to pick him up. I hope that satisfies your nosiness, since I don't intend on telling you anymore than that." The lanky police officer leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes slightly, his face set in a hard frown.

Kaoru screwed up her face, trying not to roll her eyes at the arrogant man that sat before her and Kenji just stared back and forth between the two newcomers, his pale eyes wide at the interaction between this man and his father.

"He's a fine looking boy Saito," Kenshin offered, smiling at Hideki. The child stared back indifferently at Kenshin, not bothering to speak or acknowledge the older man.

"He takes after his mother," Saito stated, not bothering to open his eyes. 

__

"And his father," Kenshin's thoughts muttered, regarding the boy's coldness.

"Your whelp hasn't grown much. He's still as scrawny as ever." Saito lips curled into a smirk and he cracked at eye at Kenji. The last time he saw the boy was three years ago and he would had never guessed the child to be more than a year or two old then by just gauging his mere size. The boy had to be about six now, if the math was correct. The child had lost his baby fat, his arms were lithe and slender, his face had thinned somewhat, and he was still incredibly skinny and small. His hair was a lighter shade of red now, almost matching his father's in color, and it was longer as well, pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes hadn't changed at all, Saito had been sure they would have darkened some as the boy grew. Yet, they were still the same, intense diamond like eyes, almost void of color except for the hint of blue and violet that danced around the rim or each iris and pupil. Those eyes would be the boy's trademark, just as his father's scar was his.

Kenshin patted Kenji's head slightly, "He's grown quite a bit actually, but he'll never be a big man." That was true, Kenji would always be small, perhaps smaller than Kenshin, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in wits and intelligence.

Kenji glared at the father and son pair, narrowing his gaze into a warning. He did not like these two people, both were arrogant and rude, especially to his father. He could feel his father's ki dancing around him like a light breeze, slightly troubled and agitated. He was extremely sensitive to his father's spirit, able to feel things before most other people and capable of reading the older man's moods with extreme accuracy. His father was not happy about this man being here and neither was Kenji. Unlike his father, he was very forth coming when he disliked someone, not bothering to hide behind any polite façade. He was open and honest about his emotions and he set his face into a harsh frown.

The train lurched forward and the long journey to Kyoto began.

*********

Kenji stared out the window, watching the landscape roll by him, but not enjoying himself one bit. The silence that hung over their car was intense and disturbing. No one had spoken since the train left the station, not even his father and mother talked to one another. The man he knew as Saito kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep, while his mother read a book quietly. His father sat in stony silence, hands tucked inside his dark green gi, eyes partially shut against the world, but obviously in deep thought.

Kenji could feel someone staring at him and the hair on the back of his neck rose, like the hackles of an angry dog. He tore his gaze away from the window and swung his head around to level Hideki with an icy glare. Pale eyes burned into chestnut as a silent challenge was issued. Reason gave way to the strong swordsman spirit that lived inside Kenji's heart, he began to detest this other boy who dared him openly like this. Instinct surged in him and screamed at him to answer the dark eyed Hideki, refusing to allow him to break the line of vision. He could sense his challengers contempt and scorn, and this only added to his slowly rising anger. Kenji swallowed a feral growl, narrowing his eyes at his new enemy. Old rivalries, watered thin with age, now flowed strong again within the blood of the young.

Kenshin's eyes opened slightly wider as he sensed the flare in his son's ki, which usually meant trouble sometime in the near future. He shifted his slightly to look at his son and was taken aback by the view of the two children, locked in a mental combat of some sort, neither willing to relent to the other. His son's scowl was fierce and threatening, even for one so small, but Hideki glowered back, unwilling to give in to the tiny stick of a boy that sat before him. 

Kenshin glanced at Saito, who was watching the two children as well, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He watched the Battousai's boy intently, amazed at the force of the boy's spirit, knowing his own son was not yet able to understand and manipulate such things. That training would come later for him, but the flame haired child was intense, so much in fact, he himself was startled from his light doze by the heated rise. Neither child was giving in though, Hideki having learned and trained well in his first two years of sword arts, but the Battousai's child acted on sheer instinct alone. He would make a worthy, and dangerous, opponent one day.

"Kenji," Kenshin asked gently, wanting to break the battle of wills before his son's inner prompting totally over came him and he acted out in some primal way, "Are you hungry yet?" It was a lame way to break up the match, but Kenshin did not want to ruin the trip further by having a full-blown fight break out on the train. Kenji was a brave and fearless child, but he would be no match for Saito's son.

Kenji tore his eyes away from Hideki, sliding his gaze irritatedly towards his father, the fire burning behind them ebbing away slightly at the sound of the man's voice. He shook his head vaguely, noting the warning look of his father's stare. He glanced back at Hideki, locking with the boy only momentarily, before studying the passing scenery again. 

************

Kenshin stood outside the train car, grasping the railing and inhaling the fresh air. He left his seat a half-hour ago when both children had fallen asleep and there was no threat a fight or disagreement. He was fairly confident that his wife and Saito could handle any uproar between the two, if they happened to awaken during his absence. It was almost dumb funny how the two children immediately dislike each other, as if it was borne into them to carry on the rivalry between fathers. Kenshin didn't laugh at the irony though, children shouldn't know such anger and hatred, especially at such a young age.

Kenshin didn't hate Saito, he never did, but nor did he like the man in a friendly manner. He respected the former shinsengumi leader as a skilled swordsman, understanding that their battles were done out of necessity during the Revolution, as two people fighting for what they felt was the right cause. Eventually, the rivalry petered out, and in this day and age, any mention of a battle between the two of them was only mindless taunting on Saito's part, though Kenshin made it clear if the other man became serious, he would answer the challenge. They would never be friends, he and Saito, though Kenshin was slightly grateful for all the help the other man had given them in the past. He knew that Saito acted for Saito, no one else, and was intent of serving his own kind of justice on the cruel and manipulative people of today's era, but still Kenshin was thankful.

"Why do you look so pensive, Battousai?"

Kenshin turned his head slightly, watching as the tall man lit a cigarette and flick the match over the railing. He had sensed the man a few moments ago, and braced himself for the company. 

"You know, all that brooding is bad for your heart, and you're not getting any younger." Saito stated, taking a long draw off his the cigarette. 

Well, that was the truth, he wasn't getting any younger and his body sometimes felt like that of a sixty-year-old with all the aches and pains he was troubled with. "I was just out here getting some fresh air, that's all," he replied.

Saito chuckled and leaned against the door of the car, watching the rolling hills as they passed by. "You are a bad lair, Battousai. It's a wonder you survived the revolution, being as transparent as you are."

Kenshin frowned. Being transparent had nothing to do with his survival. The ability to lie and the ability to disappear were two very different skills, and he happened to very good at the latter. Silent, secretive, and swift, allowing himself to become one with the shadows, like a demon of death, was what maintained his life during those bloody days. Yet Saito was right, he was a horrible liar, unable to convince himself during the revolution that was he was doing was right, and nearly spiraling himself into an abyss of madness. Yes, he was an awful lair.

Kenshin's silenced didn't bother Saito, he smirked and continued to talk at the man, enjoying his former rival's apparent unease. "That's an interesting boy you have in there. He's quite spirited I take it."

Kenshin stiffened at the mention of his son, but quieted his nerves, reminding himself that Saito would never harm his son and had in fact helped look for him when the boy became lost in Kyoto. "Hai, he is indeed. He takes after his mother," Kenshin answered. 

Saito nodded slightly, "I imagine he does…somewhat. That tanuki girl has always been idiotically hot headed." He took another drag off his cigarette and stared hard at Kenshin's back, "A dangerous combination if you ask me."

Kenshin turned now, looking at Saito fully in the face, "What would you know, " he replied testily. This man's barbs were beginning to irritate him, he had enough to worry about and need not be reminded of what was pulling him back to Kyoto.

"Temper, temper, Battousai," Saito chided, "I was only making an observation. Your boy acts on instinct alone, he's far to small to have picked up a sword yet, but he met Hideki's challenge without fear. Any other child that young would be frightened of a larger boy."

Kenshin stared at Saito, "Kenji knows no fear."

Saito snorted, "A man with out fear is foolish. You should know that."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the tall man, his patience and temper wearing thinner by the minute, "Saito, your riddles are beginning to bore me."

A look of mock hurt crossed Saito's face. "Old age has frayed your politeness, Battousai," he taunted, flicking away the ashes of his cigarette. "I'm just interested on how you intend to tame that wild little beast you have in there, that's all. If he's as hardheaded and fearless from what I've witnessed, combined with his instincts, your wife's temper, and your skills, he's going to be quite the handful. Maybe even dangerous when he grows to be a man."

"Kenji maybe all those things, but you do not know him. He's a compassionate child and kind as well, his soul is pure and full of good intention," Kenshin stated.

"The best intentions sometimes have the worst outcomes, Battousai."

__

Dedicated to all the Saito fans out there! I love the guy, he's awesome! Expect to see more of him and his son in this fic, the rivalry between the two is renewed through the kiddies….(evil laugh)…but if the story works out the way I want it too, there should be a little more twist regarding Kenji, Hideki, Kenshin, and Saito….but I never know, I didn't even plan on having them meet up on the train, it just sort of happened….anyway….I'll have the next chapter up soon! The train ride continues….. 


	8. Chapter 8

__

If you have EVER had to sit through the upcoming dialog in real life, you will understand how absolutely TEDIOUS it becomes. In a matter of mere minutes, your sanity becomes unraveled and the thought of choking children doesn't seem so bad…LMAO…It can go on for HOURS folks….but I've spared you that…nice of me huh? Wow, how in the heck did I manage 30,000 words in the fic already…that's kinda disturbing, I've managed to say a whole lot of nothing with so many words….* shrugs *…..oh well….Thanks for putting up with me and reading this…(smile)

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 8

Your father is short."

"Is not!"

"Yes he is. He's short and skinny."

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is, stupid. Just look at him. He's got to be weak, being nothing but bones."

"He's not weak. He could beat up your dad."

"No, he couldn't."

"Yes he could."

"No he couldn't"

"Yes he could."

"No he couldn't. My father is the strongest swordsman."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"OKAY! That is QUITE enough!" Kaoru shouted, causing both boys to jump in surprise and the other passengers to turn and look at them. She smacked her book down in her lap with enough force to sting her thighs and grit her teeth at the two children. She had ignored their petty argument for quite sometime, hoping the two of them would grow bored of tormenting each other, but now her head hurt and her nerves were singed by the constant bickering. "If you can't say anything nice to each other, than sit there an BE QUIET!"

Kenji snapped his mouth shut immediately and pushed himself into the corner of his seat, trying to become as small as possible. His mother's face was turning red and that was never a good sign. "Yes mama," he whispered softly, not taking his eyes off her for a moment. The book she had in her hand was a weapon, and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to smack him on the head with it if he continued.

Hideki's eyes widened at the shout from this strange woman who glared at him and the red haired boy angrily. His surprise faded into a look of defiance and he stuck out his chin. "You're not my mother," he stated, glaring at her.

Kenji sucked in his breath, pale eyes snapping open as he stared at Hideki. The boy was in for it now, back talking his mother like that was never a wise thing to do. 

Kaoru arched a brow at the dark haired boy, her nostril's flaring slightly. "Maybe not Hideki chan, but I am a mother and I know all the nasty things mommies are allowed to do to foul mannered little boys." She leveled the boy with an even gaze, daring him to push her further.

"You do?" Hideki stammered, glancing at the cowering Kenji.

Kaoru nodded, "Yes, I do. And since your father left you in MY care while he stepped out, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I found it necessary to show you what us mommies are capable of when little boys behave badly."

Hideki gulped and folded his hands into his lap, "Yes ma'am."

Kenji smiled smugly at his rival and stuck his tongue out at him. "Mama could beat up your dad and mine both!" he stated proudly.

Hideki didn't object.

"Himura Kenji," Karou snapped, "If you want to be able to speak later in life, I suggest you keep that in your mouth."

Kenji swallowed hard and put his tongue back in his mouth, then glared at the smirking Hideki.

Kaoru picked up her book and heaved a mighty sigh. She wondered where the two men had gone, an hour had already passed and the children had both woken up shortly after Saito left to follow Kenshin. She hadn't minded keeping an eye on the other boy when he was asleep, but now that they were both awake and fully intent on making each other miserable. Kaoru was becoming impatient. She sighed again, glancing down the row of seats hopefully, before returning to her book.

Another hour passed and both children began to shift restlessly in their seats. Kenji whined slightly, looking up at his mother, wanting something, but obviously afraid to speak. The two of them were surprisingly silent, behaving like well mannered children should, but Kaoru felt slightly bad, knowing they both had to be bored out of their minds. "What's the matter, kitten," she asked her son.

Hideki snickered at the mention of Kenji's pet name.

Kenji glared daggers at the other boy before turning to his mother. 

"I'm hungry, mama." He placed a hand on his belly for emphasis and gazed up at her expectantly.

Kaoru nodded and smiled at her child, "Okay, I packed some rice balls for you. Hideki, are you hungry too? There's enough for Kenji to share with you."

"Mama!" Kenji shouted, grabbing her hands before she could take the food out of the bag she was rummaging around in. She couldn't possibly expect him to feed that animal with his own food! He didn't care if the other boy was starving and hadn't eaten in days, he refused to share his lunch with him. "What are you doing?" he asked her as if she'd lost her sanity.

Kaoru blinked once at her son, yanking the bag out of his grasp and giving him a hard look. "It's called being nice Kenji. You should try it sometime," she retorted.

"But mama," Kenji whined.

"Kenji, listen up, if you don't want to share with Hideki chan, then you don't need to eat anything either. Eating in front of people with out offering is just plain rude. It's your choice." She eyed her son waiting for his answer. Kaoru was completely baffled how the two children could dislike each other so heatedly after only knowing each other a couple of hours. It had to be the male hormones, that was the only logical explanation she could come up with.

"Hmph," Kenji snorted, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip slightly in an ungracious defeat.

"That's what I thought," Kaoru grinned. Her son was a glutton and his stomach often spoke for him, she knew he would relent eventually, not able to pass up food when he was so hungry. She continued to dig in the bag and pulled out two rice balls, handing one to Kenji and the other to Hideki.

Kenji eyed his momentarily, sniffing it to see who had done the cooking of their lunch. Everything smelled okay and he was certain his father had made to food, so it was safe to eat. He smiled sheepishly at his mother who was frowning at him, and proceeded to eat the rice in three solid bites. Wiping his face with the back of his arm, he held a hand out for another, which he finished off in much the same manner.

"Kenji, if you eat like that, you'll choke. Chew your food, son," Kaoru scolded gently, handing him a third ball of rice.

Hideki ate his in a courteous manner, chewing each bite thoughtfully in silence. He glared at Kenji though, watching the littler boy scarf down the food like a starving peasant. Halfway through his part of the lunch he stopped and smirked. "My mother is a much better cook," he said smugly, chestnut eyes glinting slightly.

Kenji paused in mid bite, a bit of rice falling from his open mouth. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that the other boy was insulting the people whom were feeding him or that the wicked boy actually had a mother. Kenji gave Hideki a nasty grin, "My father made those," he announced proudly. Stupid boy, trying to insult his mother like that. Everyone knew Kenji's mother was a horrible cook, so what the other child had said was probably the truth, and Kenji wouldn't deny it. He smirked triumphantly and took another bite of his lunch.

Hideki started to giggle, then out right laugh hysterically, causing Kenji's face to grow slack and Kaoru to set down her book. "Your father cooks?" he asked, gasping for breath.

Kenji glared, "Ya, he does." Didn't everyone's father cook? What was wrong with this boy?

Hideki laughed harder, "I bet he does the laundry too, then!"

"So what," Kenji replied blandly.

Hideki's face fell in shock and then he broke out into hysterics, laughing so hard tears ran down his face. He dropped his rice ball on the seat next to him and clutched his stomach in pain, trying to catch his breath through all his laughter.

Kenji grit his teeth and stiffened. "What's so funny?" he demanded, pointing a finger at his rival, growing angrier by the minute at the mocking laughter.

"Boys," Kaoru warned.

Hideki took a deep breath and trying to contain his laughter, "A woman's chores! Your father does a woman's chores!" He doubled over again, slapping a skinny leg at the thought of a man cleaning house and preparing meals. 

Kenji arched a brow at Hideki. He had no idea what the other boy was talking about. His father always cooked, did the laundry, and the shopping. His father liked to do those chores, and Kenji liked to help him. Everyone in their household was capable of doing the tasks that needed to be done to keep the dojo in order, not just his father. Having grown up in a non-conventional household, Kenji knew nothing really of what society expected from women and men. Able hands worked where they were needed, regardless of gender, in his home.

"Does he wear a dress too?" Hideki laughed, hiccuping slightly as he glanced at Kenji.

Kenji's entire body stiffened. It was one thing to try insult his mother's cooking, but to disrespect his father in such a way was totally unacceptable. In a synaptic instant, the red haired boy's glare went from icy pale to a steaming violet, and he throttled Hideki in the face with his half eaten rice ball. The movement was so swift that neither Kaoru was fast enough to stop it or Hideki quick enough to dodge it.

Hideki sputtered in surprise, momentarily stunned that the other child had actually taken action on him and even more shocked that he hadn't seen it coming. He pawed at his smarting face and tried to wipe the rice from his eyes and nose. Once his vision was cleared he roared in outrage and made a short leap for Kenji.

Kenji held his ground, answering the other boy with his own snarl, his violet gaze never wavering. His hand shot out, snatching his mother's bag and delivering a solid hit across the older boy's head before he was slammed back into his seat by the impact of the much larger Hideki. He felt a stab of pain as the air exited his lungs, but nothing could compare to the seething wrath igniting his soul. He bared his teeth in an ugly grimace and prepared to defend himself and his father's honor.

Kaoru gasped in surprise at her son's violent reaction, having never seen him react out of hatred and such rage. She shouted at the two of them, standing swiftly and prying apart the thrashing hands and feet. "STOP IT! Both of you!" Several other passengers stood, ready to help the tiny woman if she needed it, but it quickly became apparent she did not. She tossed Hideki back into his seat by the front of his kimono and swiftly lifted a kicking and growling Kenji off his seat by the back of his shirt. 

"What are you doing? You're behaving like animals!" she yelled, her patience finally sapped of all energy. These two were products of their father's rivalry, and she no longer wanted to deal with such foolishness. She quickly surveyed the two children, and when satisfied that neither had received any serious injury, she grabbed Saito's son by the collar of his kimono and threw Kenji over her shoulder, then stormed down the isle to the back of the train.

***********

"Why are you so interested in my son's affairs," Kenshin asked Saito bluntly. Both men were leaning over the railing, unaware of how much time had passed by already, but neither prepared to go inside just yet. From a stranger's point of view, they looked almost friendly with each other, but anyone who knew them would know the truth.

"Just curious, Battousai. I'm hoping to hear you tell me you have plans for that boy, instead of letting him roam wild his entire life. The last thing the police need is a criminal of that caliber roaming around." Saito smirked and glanced at Kenshin.

"Kenji isn't a criminal, Saito. He has morals, he understands right and wrong. I'm not that ignorant," Kenshin snapped. He wondered why he was engaging in this conversation, it was doing nothing to temper his mood and ease his fears. He had to admit, some of what Saito was saying made sense, and it was only the cold, honest truth.

"Not yet he's not," Saito stated, "There's a very fine line between right and wrong, and sometimes that line is totally indistinguishable. People who have power tend to abuse it." It was those people who found justice at the end of Saito's sword. It was his job as a wolf of Mibu to hunt down those who abused their power and sentence them accordingly. He was teaching his son's the same ideals, hoping that the Wolves of Mibu would live on through them, in order to maintain peace in the coming eras. The battousai's son would make a powerful ally, or a dangerous one.

Kenshin nodded slightly, he knew all to well how power corrupted people and even more so how thin the line was between right and wrong. "Kenji is a smart boy," muttered lamely, knowing that would offer no solace. Smarts had nothing to do with it either, smart people were sometimes the most dangerous when gifted with amazing skills. No matter how much he thought things over, he only found himself becoming more worried. He was afraid for his son, fearful of the pain and corruption that could throw the boy over the edge of peace and into a chasm of madness. Anything was possible, and life was not forthcoming with its answers, but Kenshin was determined to find out as much as he could, and prevent his child from suffering as he did.

"Do you plan to train him?" It was a simple question, with a hidden meaning. The former shinsengumi captain wanted to know the sword school Kenji would learn. Would the boy take up his fathers style or be trained by his mother? Saito knew what the answer should be, but waited to hear what the Battousai would say.

"Do I have a choice?" Kenshin shot back, his words cracking sharply over the sound of the train.

Saito shrugged, ignoring the annoyance in the other man's voice, "There are only two choices. The wrong one and the right one." He reached in his pocket and dug around for his cigarettes, feeling the icy glare of the Battousai on him.

Kenshin was steaming now and he grit his teeth, "I don't need you to tell me that, Saito."

Saito smiled as he found his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out between two slender fingers. "Just trying to be helpful, that's all," he smirked, placing one of the sticks between his lips and lighting it carefully.

Kenshin opened his mouth to make a smart retort back at the man, but was stopped short when Kaoru kicked open the door of the train, almost knocking Saito over the railing as the force of the door hit him in the back. She stalked out onto the platform, dragging a frightened Hideki by the front of his kimono, and carrying a distraught Kenji over one shoulder by the back of his shirt. Both children were covered in rice, their clothing in total disarray, and faces flushed. Kenshin looked at his wife, his mouth slightly open, not certain what or if he should say anything. She was mad. Fuming, blazing mad, looking as if she would like nothing more that to throw the children off the train and then push their respective father's over after them.

Saito righted himself and glanced at the threesome. "What's going on here," he demanded sharply.

Kaoru glowered at the tall man for a moment and shoved his son at him with such a force that the tall man took several steps backwards. Hideki clung to his father, hiding his face in the heavy fabric of the dark blue jacket. Kaoru snorted slightly and turned to her husband, leveling him with a smoldering glare. She lifted Kenji over her shoulder and thrust the boy into his father's chest, causing Kenshin to utter a slight " Oof." Kenji snatched his father's gi, one had instinctively reaching for the man's hair and twining his small fingers into it.

"It's your turn." she hissed, making a point to look both men in the eye before turning on her heel and stomping back to her seat.

Kenshin and Saito watched her go, both faces surprised to say the least. They glanced at each other, then at their children, who were also watching Kaoru's retreating form with great relief. 

Kenshin shifted Kenji in his arms, trying to remove the small hand from his hair. He had cut it shorter as relief from the heat, but also hoping the boy would stop pulling it so much. For some reason, Kenji attached security to grabbing his father's hair and it was apparent that anything short of being bald would not break the boy of the habit. Giving up, Kenshin winced and tried to look at his son's face. "What happened?" he wondered out loud.

Saito pried his son off of him and stared down at the boy, amber eyes glinting slightly. "Yes, what went on in there, Hideki?"

The dark haired boy swallowed hard under his father's scrutiny, afraid of being scolded, or worse, for misbehaving on the train. It was never a good idea to get on his father's bad side, punishment was often swift and severe. The dark eyes started to well with fearful tears and the boy fell to his knees before his father. "He hit me in the face with a rice ball!" Hideki wailed, pointing an accusing finger in Kenji's direction.

Any fear of his mother's return disappeared at the sound of the other boy's voice and Kenji swung his head around and bared his teeth at Hideki. His eyes glinted violet again in the sunlight and he released his father's hair, his wrathful stare smoldering on the boys fallen form.

Kenshin knitted his brows together disapprovingly. "Kenji, did you do that?"

Kenji hissed at the other boy before wrenching his gaze away. "He started it," he stated, clenching his hands into tiny fists.

"What?" Saito snapped, looking back and forth between both children slowly, before fixing Kenji in an amber stare. 

Kenji met the Wolf's eyes with an icy coolness, undaunted by their intensity. "I said," he replied boldly, "He started it."

Kenshin almost laughed at the look on Saito's face when Kenji answered him, he never thought he'd live to see the day that the Wolf of Mibu was totally stupefied, especially by a six year old child. He gallantly retained his composure and frowned at Kenji. "Kenji, it doesn't matter who started what. If you hit Hideki chan with a rice ball, that was not a very nice thing to do."

Kenji made a sharp sound of protest, "But father! He was making fun of you! He said you were short and weak!" Kenji grabbed his father by both sides of his face and looked at the man seriously, "And he said you like to girl things!"

"Oro?"

"Well, he got the short part right at least," Saito huffed, reaching down to yank his son up by his kimono. "Is this true Hideki? Were you harassing the Battousai's boy and giving Himura san a hard time after I left you in her care?" He gave his son a sharp shake, when the boy didn't answer quickly enough.

"Hai, father. I'm sorry," Hideki whispered, avoiding the eyes of his father.

Kenji smirked and uttered, "I told you so," but Kenshin shook his head, cutting the boy off before he could continue. He set the small child down on the ground and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Kenji, you let your temper get the better of you…again. It is wrong to hit someone like that and it is wrong to react so rashly. What did I tell you a few days ago?"

A look of hurt passed over Kenji's face, "But father, he…"

"I don't care what he said Kenji. What he thinks of me is not important. What is important is how my son behaves and conducts himself, and right now I'm not very happy with the results. Wanting to protect your families honor is a good thing Kenji, but only when it's appropriate. What you did was wrong. You reacted with out thinking things through and out of pure spite."

Kenji stuttered again, his bottom lip trembling slightly, but Kenshin stared hard at his son. "I'm not finished," he snapped harshly, "Even worse, you allowed someone to feed your anger and force you to react. That is very dangerous Kenji chan, very dangerous indeed." Kenshin watched as his son dropped his gaze to the ground, his small body trembling slightly. Scolding his son was difficult and tore his heart in two. He hated the sound of his own voice and the sadness in his son's eyes, but it had to be done, he could not expect the boy to take him seriously if he continued to coddle him as he had done for the past six years. Yet every clipped sentence or harsh word tore his heart in two, and Kenshin found it difficult to maintain his abrupt demeanor.

Kenji clamped his jaws shut so tightly they began to hurt and he stared at his sandals. His father's hard-heartedness sent his mind spiraling into a wheel of shame, indignation, and turmoil. He didn't understand what his father wanted of him anymore, these coarse scoldings were completely uncharacteristic of the man, and only confused Kenji. He hated the coldness in his father's voice, the hardness of his disapproving stare, and the untouchable stiffness of the man's posture. He squeezed his eyes shut as he began to feel angry with his father, something totally and utterly new to him, and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

Kenshin watched his son, wondering if the boy was actually going to cry. His son was visibly shaking now, his fists clenched at his sides, and eyes shut tightly. He forced his feet to remain solid, suppressing the urge move forward and hold the boy close. For many long moments the only sound to be heard was the clacking of the wheels on the tracks and the wind in their ears. 

Finally, Kenji looked up, his eyes dry and void of any emotion, save one. He was angry. A hurt and confused angry, but he remained silent, only meeting his father's stare briefly before turning to face Saito and Hideki. "I'm sorry for hitting you with my lunch, Hideki," he said in a monotone and dry voice. The apology left a bitter taste in his mouth, for it was a lie. He wasn't sorry for hitting the other boy, but an apology was expected for this incident to be over.

Hideki acknowledged the apology with a slight nod, wiping an eye with the back of his hand. Saito thumped his son on the back of the head and Hideki jumped forward. "I'm sorry for saying all those bad things too," the boy mumbled. Saito thumped him again and the boy frowned, then looked at Kenshin. "I'm sorry, Himura san," he said, kicking at the grating of the platform.

Saito nodded and pushed his son to the door, "Now you go apologize to Himura san's wife." 

Hideki's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. "She's scary," Hideki whispered.

"GO! You should have thought of that before you behaved like such a brat! Do you want me to tell your mother about all this?" Saito shouted at his son. 

Hideki leapt forward and dashed through the doors at the mention of his mother and Kenshin began to wonder what kind of woman Saito's wife actually was to make a child move so quickly with the mere mention of her name. He arched a brow in Saito's direction, but the man just shrugged.

Kenshin turned his attention to his son again, but the boy was already moving for the door, his face downcast and dark. "Kenji," Kenshin started, and the boy stopped, not turning to face his father.

"I'm going to mother now. Is that okay?" he asked quietly.

The dagger turned in Kenshin's heart, yet he managed to choke out a simple, "That's fine son." He watched the boy disappear behind the doors and felt his shoulders sag in despair. 

"You're too soft, Battousai," Saito replied, noting the other man's sorrow. "He'll get over it. Children are like that, I've got four of them, so I know." 

Kenshin cast Saito a gloomy stare, too lost in his own misery to be surprised at the man's almost sympathetic advice. The officer didn't know his son well at all and he had no words to explain his worries to the man. The samurai glanced at the sky, watching the clouds pass by as the train sped onward to Kyoto. He could only hope that things would work out for the best when he got there.

__

Kenji isn't taking to kindly to his father's new found ability to scold him…and Kenshin isn't dealing well with having to do it either….the two of them are going to have to meet in the middle…hmmm…we'll see…Hey! I like Yahiko (giggles), but he's too fun to torment. I don't picture Kenji playing tricks on his mother and father the way he does on Yahiko…and Sanosuke isn't around enough for Kenji to really get to him (hmmm….thinking)….Anyhoo, next stop, Kyoto and the Aoiya….wonder what ole Aoshi sama will have to say about all this…LOL…


	9. Chapter 9

__

Ya, Mara, I do draw from some personal experience with children…LOL…but Kenji and my son are very different types of children. My son in very MELLOW, and when he does misbehave, normally all I have to do is look at him and he stops whatever he's doing…I'm a big fan of grounding and don't mess around (like Kenshin), luckily my boy isn't a trouble maker and doesn't need to be punished very often…I worked in daycare from the time I was 17 to about 21, so I've dealt with all kinds of kids…I have a new appreciation for teachers and such…Hana Himura, I laughed so hard when I read your review, that is totally priceless. Yes, I know how hard it is to make a seven year old sit for 15 minutes, but 3 hours?! Wow, that's harsh, I'm glad your not my babysitter (LMAO). Still laughing….Calgar, How do I do it? Ummm, insanity…pure insanity…not to mention not having a life outside of my house and work so I spend countless hours watching anime and reading manga…pathetic, I know…LMAO…I'm still perfecting things though, so I hope you all will scold me and keep me in line…(wink) Anyhoo, as for Saito having four kids, I wanted him to have more than one, so I just picked four…Hideki is the second youngest, but I'm not saying anymore than that…Thanks again for all the reviews, and for reading this story…your all great, not to mention extremely patient! 

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 9

Kaoru ushered her son into the isle, holding onto his hand tightly against the rush of people trying to disembark the train. His sweaty palm felt limp and cold as she pushed him along in front of her, shielding him from the jostling people. She frowned slightly, her brow furrowing with worry. After coming and apologizing to her, Kenji became almost lifeless, watching out the window in a melancholy silence, his usually bright eyes, dull and void of the fiery spark he was so well known for. He uttered not a word or whimper the rest of the trip, avoiding the eyes of his father and Saito's boy.

Kenshin was in no better state either. He glanced at his son numerous times, occasionally opening his mouth as if to say something, only to snap it shut suddenly and turn away. He plodded along behind them now, his pace amazingly slow and eyes glazed over as if he was lost in some other world. Kaoru knew he was brooding again, more than likely thinking how horrible a father he was and tying himself into knots thinking Kenji now hated him. 

__

"Mou," she thought to herself. It was like she had two children instead of one, and sometimes the bigger one was more trouble than his littler counterpart. She was determined not to become involved with this dilemma though. Father and son had things to work out between themselves and within each other. All she would do for now was offer support and a gentle shove in the right direction every now and again.

She carefully helped Kenji down the steps of the train and out into the busy Kyoto station, turning slightly to catch her husband's eye, afraid that in his mind boggled state, he'd become separated from them. That was so like Kenshin, and Kaoru briefly wondered if it was his hand, instead of Kenji's, she should be holding. She caught a glimpse of his flaming red hair through the sea of people, and paused to wait for him as he pushed his way through the crowd, trodding closer to where they stood.

Kenji scuffed the ground with a shoe in agitation and felt his mother give his hand a slight squeeze. He gave her a dirty look and continued kicking up dust. His heart wasn't into making any trouble right now, he dared not risk another scolding from his father and especially not one from his mother, though it was hard to tell which one he felt was worse. 

Punishment was inevitable when his mother scolded him. She was undeniably frightening when angry and Kenji never doubted her threats. If she told him he was losing his privileges or toys, he lost them, not questions asked. His mother was quick and thorough when it came to doling out proper discipline, but even Kenji's young mind respected that. His father, on the other hand, was almost laughable when it came to handing out a decent scolding. Gentle words only fell from the man's lips, no matter how stern he tried to be, and it was difficult to take him seriously.

Until now. In a matter of a week his father had turned into a master of tongue lashing, and Kenji was shocked. In his six short years, he'd never seen his father raise his voice at anyone in their home, not even the arrogant Yahiko or insufferable Sanosuke. He often thought his father incapable of getting angry. The man was a pillar of politeness and patience, content to do his chores and converse with a constant, simple smile on his face, taking each day in a steady stride. Now, his sudden mood swings and quick temper were unnerving, confusing, and worst of all, seemingly directed at Kenji alone.

Kenji hated the way he felt when his father scolded him. On the train, his skin crawled with disgust and he was ashamed of himself. Never before had anyone's words made him feel dirty or so humiliated. Each sentence cut through him like a hot knife and stung him to the very core. For so long, he could do no wrong in his father's eyes, but now it seemed like everything he did was so far from right. Why was his father treating him this way? What did he want from him?

Kenji's confusion rekindled his anger and he turned to face his father, who had finally caught up with the rest of the family. The boy looked up, watching as his mother and father conversed with each other, trying to remember where Auntie Misao had said to meet her. He locked his gaze onto the man's face and waited for a break in the commentary. Kenji had questions that demanded answers, and he quickly decided that waiting was no longer an option. He tugged on his mother's hand, looking up, his face set in a frown.

"What is it, kitten," Kaoru asked, breaking off her chatter with Kenshin.

Kenji opened his mouth to speak, looking at his father, but the words never got a chance to spill forth. Instead, he felt his hand wrenched from his mother's grasp as he was sent skidding face first into the dirt.

"MOTHER!"

Kenshin and Kaoru jumped back as Hideki charged through them, his arms thrown wide as he ran to his mother. He leapt into her arms, almost upsetting the slender woman, and grasped her in a massive bear hug. "I missed you mother!" he shouted joyously. The woman laughed and hugged her son back, surprised at the explosive greeting.

Kaoru and Kenshin stood several feet away, staring at the scene in awe. It was one thing to meet a child of the Wolf, but to finally see his wife in the flesh was like seeing a myth come to life. Even more shocking was when two other boys appeared and greeted their little brother, each one taking turns teasing and ruffling Hideki's hair. It was rare day indeed to witness a Saito family reunion, almost as if regarding some rare and foreign animals at a zoo.

Kenshin felt Saito's presence as he stopped next to them. "He always was a mama's boy," the man muttered, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched the reunion of his family with mild interest. 

Kenshin glanced at Saito, still in wonder over seeing the man's family. "They look happy," he stated in a shocked voice.

Saito cast him a sidelong glare.

Kenji sputtered and spit out the dirt in his mouth, trying to regain his senses after being knocked silly by an overly excited Hideki. His hair tie had snapped, causing the thick mane to fall into his face in a mass of tangles and his right cheek stung from the impact of the ground. He groaned slightly, and rolled himself onto his back ungracefully. He could hear the muddled laughter and buzz of people around him and but his eyes weren't willing to open quite yet.

__

"What happened," he thought to himself, feeling slightly dizzy and out of breath. He remembered his parents talking about Auntie Misao, and he was about to interrupt them but something hit him from behind and had thrown him to the ground. Suddenly, his mind blazed, _"Hideki,"_ he thought vehemently. He ground his teeth together and pushed himself into a partial sitting position, wincing at his quickly stiffening muscles.

"Are you okay?"

Kenji cracked an eye at the timid voice, his vision fading in and out slightly. He could sense someone standing over him, watching him worriedly and waiting for an answer. "Hey, are you alright, I said," came the voice again, and he could feel some one gently tug at the sleeve of his shirt. Suddenly, both eyes snapped open as his vision cleared somewhat. He could make out the definite form of a young girl, holding a doll to her chest, and touching his shoulder. He made a slight yelp and back peddled in the dirt.

"Oh! I didn't hurt you did I?" the girl asked, yanking her hand away.

Kenji stared at the girl and shook his head, his mouth clamped shut and anger forgotten for the time being. He'd certainly seen girls his age while in town with his mother and father, but he'd never had one talk to him, let alone touch him before. Yahiko had told him many times that girls were scary creatures and not to be trusted by any means. The seriousness in his brother's words made Kenji take them to heart and he stared back at the girl with slightly fearful eyes.

The girl giggled and regarded the red haired boy sheepishly. "You're silly," she laughed, cocking her head to one side and smiling at him.

Kenji frowned at her and pushed himself up. "No I'm not," he snapped, not liking one bit that the girl was obviously laughing at him and had the nerve to call him silly.

She laughed again and offered a hand to help him up. 

Kenji snorted at her offer and rose to a standing position, dusting off his clothes and ignoring the girls slightly hurt look. He glanced around for his family, angry that they had not come to help him or at least see if he was okay. He cringed when he saw them standing with the tall police officer and Hideki, talking with a woman and two other boys. 

Kaoru was in awe of Saito's wife, Tokio. She was amazingly beautiful with long black hair that hung just below her waist and beautiful, gentle brown eyes, surrounded by thick, black lashes. She was tall, standing even with Saito's shoulder and incredibly slender. Her movements were swan like and flowing, the epidimy of grace and loveliness. Even more surprising, she was incredibly polite and friendly, the exact opposite of her husband in fact. 

"It's so nice to meet you both," she replied, giving a bow to each, "It's so rare to meet any of my husband's friends outside of Kyoto." Saito groaned at her comment and in return she leveled him with a glare, before smiling again and pushing forward her other two sons. "This is Anotsu, our eldest, and this is Shirinji, the second born, and you all know Hideki," she stopped and looked around her for a moment the pointed to where Kenji stood glaring at a young girl, "and that is Yu, our youngest and only daughter."

Kaoru jumped, suddenly remembering her son, "Oh my gosh, Kenji! Are you okay?" She rushed over to the boy, checking his arms and legs for any breaks or bumps. 

Kenji glowered at his mother, yanking away his arm and turning his back her. His mood had finally met the bottom of the black abyss of foulness. So far, he managed to infuriate his mother on the train, get scolded by his father for defending himself and his family, he'd been knocked silly by his worst enemy, humiliated by the sister, and as he lay partially conscious his parents had totally forgotten him. The day couldn't possibly get any worse. He wanted nothing more than to go to Auntie Misao and Uncle Aoshi's home now and take a long nap.

As if Kami-sama heard his wishes, the distinct sound of Misao's cheerful shout echoed above the crowd. Kenji's head snapped around, searching the station for the wily ninja girl, squealing with glee when he located her bouncing form and noticed she wasn't alone. His dejected mood was suddenly forgotten and he dashed off, ignoring the worried shout of his father, in the direction of his aunt and uncle.

"He's kinda grumpy," Yu observed, watching Kenji dart off into the crowd.

Kaoru looked at the little girl and smiled softly, "He's had a rough day, Yu chan."

Kenji threw himself into Misao's waiting arms, knocking the tiny woman to her rump. He hugged her tightly and giggled, elated to finally see her. Misao laughed at the child's joy, wrapping him in a warm embrace, kissing his cheeks and raving about how much he'd grown. 

Smiling at the boy, Misao winked and looked at Kenji, "Look who I drug out of the house to come pick you guys up?" Her tone was teasing, but excited as well. It really hadn't taken much to convince the former okashira, Shinomori Aoshi to come along. Though he tried to hide it, everyone knew the man was particularly fond of Himura chan. 

Kenji made a slight gasp and trained his gaze up the long legs of the man that stood over them until he met the Aoshi's sea green stare. They regarded each other quietly for a moment, and then Kenji started to giggle, seeing a slight twitch in the man's thin lips. He launched himself out of Misao's lap, practically climbing up the tall man's clothing. 

Aoshi plucked the boy off his pant leg, swooping him up in a fluid motion and resting him against his chest. His stony demeanor did not change, nor did his lips break free of the permanent line, but his eyes softened as Kenji hugged his neck, then rested his forehead against the man's own. "Hello Himura chan," he replied, his voice soft and monotone, "It's good of you to visit us again."

Kenji giggled at the man, finding his stoic façade amusing. "Uncle Aoshi, your so funny," he laughed, rubbing his nose against the other man's. He didn't care that his uncle refused to carry on like Auntie Misao, or roll upon the ground with him like his father did. This tall and standoffish man was a fount of information and knowledge, often telling Kenji wonderful stories of ninja's and warriors or showing him new and amazing things.

Misao sighed wistfully as she watched the two interact with each other. She could see the happiness in Aoshi's eyes as he held the child, though one would have to know him well to catch it. To a stranger, it would appear he was being cold and indifferent the tiny boy, but she knew better. The icy eyes were dancing and a spark that had long since dimmed had come back to life. What she would give, to have what ever Himura chan had in him, to make the glacial man respond in such a way.

"Himura chan," Aoshi protested as the child's hands prodded the folds of his kimono, searching for something only he and his uncle knew was there. Aoshi put his lips to Kenji's ear, "Wait until we get to the Aoiya" he whispered. Kenji giggled again and ceased his poking, liking the idea of having a secret only the two of them knew about.

Misao pretended she hadn't heard, knowing what ever gift Aoshi was going to give Kenji would be done in private, with out the watchful eyes of the rest of the family. She smiled to herself and shaded her eyes, scanning the crowd of Kenji's parents. "There they are!" she shouted, pointing to a group of people, "Who's that they're talking too?"

"Saito Hajime," Aoshi replied bluntly, striding forward, Kenji held tightly in his grasp.

***************

"I cannot believe that man is married with four kids! Did you see his wife?" Misao said for the millionth time that evening. She scrubbed the dish she was washing a bit harder and cast Kaoru a glance. The small ninja girl snorted, simply disgusted that even the likes of Saito could manage to be happily married, to a beautiful woman none the less, who obviously held some sort of power over him. Yet, she herself, could not even manage to crack the shell of the man she loved so much. It was positively infuriating.

"Yes, I did Misao chan," Kaoru replied, drying a tray carefully, "She's a very nice woman!" So nice, in fact, Tokio san made a point of asking Misao and Kaoru to join her on a shopping trip in Kyoto. The woman simply wouldn't take no for an answer, no matter how hard Kaoru tried to protest. A day on the town wouldn't be so bad, but the younger children would have to come along, and that only spelled disaster. Kenji and Hideki were flame and gunpowder around each other, and there was no way they would be content to behave an entire day with each other. Tokio brushed the incident off and told Kaoru she had nothing to worry about. The outing was set, and there was no way out of it.

"It's got to be rough, being married to that guy," Misao stated. Oh, it was obvious Tokio held the cards in her hands, the way she looked at Saito, almost daring him to make a smart retort in her presence. It was shocking to see the wolf retreat so quickly, threatened by a mere reed of a woman. Yet, still, their family life had to be intensely stressful, being that Saito was the former leader of the Shinsengumi and not a well liked man. A life full of secrets and enemies held no security and robbed people of simple joys. 

"Oh, I think Tokio san is a strong woman. She's very proud of her family. Did you see her little girl? She was adorable!" Kaoru laughed, remembering the fair skinned child in a pink kimono, holding a doll to her chest as she offered Kenji assistance. Yu was six years old as well, the only girl among a family of swordsmen. She was slightly taller than Kenji and her hair black as a crow's wing, hanging free to her shoulder blades. Like her brother, her eyes were her most striking feature, a magnificent golden color, like a dying ember in a fire. She was the only one of Saito's children to inherit those wolf's eyes, the boy's each shared the same chestnut colored orbs, amazingly rich and beautiful in their own right, but no where near as noticeable as their sisters.

Misao laughed, "Yes I did! To think, Saito with a daughter! It seems so weird!"

"Why's that Misao?"

The ninja girl shrugged, "I dunno Kaoru chan. It's sort of like trying to picture Kenshin with a daughter. It just doesn't seem to fit? I mean, such strong men are better suited with son's, right?"

Kaoru raised a brow at Misao and brushed a hand over her stomach slightly, thinking for a moment about her husband and son. "Maybe Misao, but I think Kenshin would do just fine if he had a daughter, and I hardly doubt Aoshi would complain much either." She grinned wickedly as the smaller woman blushed an unusual shade of crimson. "As a matter of fact, I think a little Misao would turn Aoshi san to pure mush!" It was a horrible to tease her friend so, but Misao was so obvious and hung her emotions out there for the taking.

"Kaoru!" Misao shouted indignantly, covering her face with her hands, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Oh, come on Misao, how old are you? Twenty-five now? And Aoshi is thirty-two? I'm surprised Okina hasn't arranged a marriage for you two already! And don't tell me you haven't thought about children yet either!" Kaoru mockingly scolded her friend. The game Aoshi and Misao played was far worse than the one Kaoru and Kenshin had been involved in, it was time someone gave them a push in the right direction.

Misao moaned and dropped to the floor. "I know! I know! But I'll wait for him, no matter how long it takes!"

Kaoru sighed and patted her friend on the head, smiling softly, "Well, it will be worth it when he does come around. Trust me, Misao chan."

A sudden shout coming from the back yard caused both women to start. The jumped up, tossing away their kitchen towels and ran for the door. 

"Kenji! Don't MOVE!" Kenshin roared, his voice laced with panic.

Kaoru ran to her husband's side, grabbing him by the arm. "Kenshin! What's the matter? Where's Ken…" She stopped suddenly and followed her husband's line of vision. She let out a startled gasp and her eyes widened in fear. "Kami-sama…" she whispered.

Kenji clung to the thin branch of a tall oak tree far above the ground of the Aoiya. His tiny arms and legs wrapped mercilessly around the coarse wood, only his fine sense of balance and bird like weight allowing him to remain safe so high above the ground. He stared down, wide eyed at his parents and the Aoiya inhabitants, amazed at how small they looked from so far up.

Getting up the tree had posed no problem, in fact, it was a simple feat as he scaled the thin branches like a common tree rodent. He hadn't realized how far up he had gone, his only intention was to retrieve the kite he and Aoshi had been flying in the back yard, but once he did notice the dizzying height, he began to get slightly worried. The kite was still a few feet above his head, almost with in his reach, but something in him told him not move. Maybe it was the creaking of the branch as it barely bore his weight, or the notable breeze ruffling his hair. He really didn't know, but was now posed with the problem of getting back down the mighty tree.

"Why is MY son in a tree, Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted, pointing at her son. "And how in the name of Kami sama did he get up so high?" She swallowed the fear and anger that rose in a nasty bile in the back of her throat. If Kenji fell from that far up, he wouldn't just break a bone, he would break many bones, probably his neck.

"Little boys climb trees Himura san," Aoshi stated simply, staring up at the boy with mild interest. Yes, it was a well-known fact that boys did climb trees, chase snakes, and cause trouble. Aoshi himself could remember falling out of several trees when he was young, but never at such a height. He had been far too large to make it that far up a tree, but little Himura chan was a completely different type of boy. Aoshi was worried, but showing it would do no one any good.

Kenshin growled in frustration, watching the branches sway back and forth as the evening breeze began to pick up. The light was fading quickly and that would make getting Kenji down even more dangerous. He had to act now. He moved swiftly to the base of the tree, staring up at the limbs, examining which path would be the safest to follow.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered worriedly.

"Himura, I dunno," Misao replied, her hesitation at his intentions obvious.

Aoshi stepped forward and grabbed Kenshin by the shoulder, shaking his head, "Himura san, I don't think that's a good idea. Even with your small size, you're far to heavy to get more than half way to Himura chan. You would definitely fall." He closed his eyes against Kenshin's violet glare, "You know your body could not take a fall from that height. We do not need two tragedies in one night."

Kenshin wrenched his shoulder away from the taller man, his eyes slitting. "What do you suggest we do then Aoshi san? Cut down the tree?" He waited for an answer and when he received none, he began to climb.

__

Well, I finally saw the first half of the new OAV, and I thought it was fairly good. I'm having mixed feelings about it though, but I'll make my final decision as soon as I see the last half. As for Kenji, I warn everyone now (those who have seen the OAV), I will continue to write Kenji as I have been writing him, if he's out of character, sorry, I haven't seen the entire thing and I honestly don't think I could write him as he is in the OAV. I wanted to do a fic when he is older, but now I'm not sure if I will or not…I haven't decided yet…Anyway, I've embarked on another journey, so I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter…I picked up two books that are extremely interesting and I haven't been able to put them down. Bram Stoker's Dracula and The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli, very good reading! (I highly recommend people to see The Count of Monte Cristo, it's VERY GOOD..that's why I picked up The Prince)…Oh oh oh oh, and to the Vampire Hunter D fans (swoons) Bloodlust will be out Feb. 12th…(getting giddy)!


	10. Chapter 10

__

This fic is turning out to be ten times longer than I intended it to be…sorry…I thought I may make the chapters longer, to shorten the fic some, but then I know it would take me longer to update (plus, that wouldn't really shorten the fic, umm, I'm confusing myself again)…so I suppose it really doesn't matter too much…* shrugs * I see so many comments about Kenji hating his dad (at the end of the manga)…I honestly don't believe a child that young is capable of "hating" either of his parents unless he's been abused in some way or form, and I don't see Kenshin as the abusive parent type at all…so that's where a lot of my insanity comes from…It's just my interpretation though (I think the hair pulling and hates his dad comment was a silly joke or an implication of things to come later in Kenji's life), that's the beauty of reading, we are all allowed to interpret things in our own way…sighs…(trying to justify my nut case fics…LOL) blacksakura, ya, your probably right, they could jump pretty high, and I thought about that…but looking out my window at the 50foot tree in my yard, I figured that there would be no way in heck they'd be able to jump "up" without getting conked on the head (too many branches)…so that's my reasoning…(giggles)…shinta sumi, you feel free to email me anytime, I'll discuss D with anyone, anytime, and for hours (I love him as much as Kenshin…GASP) charmin22@hotmail.com…LOL

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 10

Kenji stared at his father, watching the man climb the tree shakily. This was no good. No good at all. His father was in danger if he climbed any higher, the thin and brittle branches would not be able to hold his weight. What was the man thinking, acting so rashly? Kenji wasn't afraid of falling himself, he knew that wouldn't happen. It was a simple matter to move with the sway of the wind and maintain exquisite balance. The long branch he was on was sturdy, and there was no tremor of it giving out underneath him any time soon. Yet he knew that several of those limbs below him were extremely brittle, almost snapping beneath him as he climbed up higher. There was no way they'd hold his father for more than a split second. 

"FATHER!" he shouted, "NO! Stay away!"

Kenshin paused looking up at his son with frightened eyes. The boy's shout scared him, thinking the child had fallen. He was shocked when Kenji released a small hand to wave him away, trying to get him to go back down the tree. "Kenji! I said don't move!" he shouted back. He couldn't leave the boy up there, cutting the tree down was an idiotic idea, nor could anyone jump up to reach him, the branches to thick, and Kenji certainly couldn't jump down. Kenshin was mildly worried about how to get down himself once he got a hold of his son, but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. If they had to fall, Kenshin would make sure he would take the full force of the impact. He grit his teeth and glanced down at the rest of the group, _"You think someone around here would have a ladder,"_ he thought to himself, but that would not do much good anyway, considering how far up the tree Kenji was.

Kenji growled at his father, knowing that the he couldn't hear him, but his frustration at the older man's stubbornness was growing by the minute. Why couldn't the man just listen to for once? He was so thick headed it was insufferable! Kenji suddenly understood why his mother called his father baka all the time. 

He had to stop the man from climbing any further. Frantically, Kenji looked around him, searching for something to aid him in halting his father's dangerous ascent. He spied a few brittle twigs and loose bark, thinking for a moment that he could shower his father with debris, forcing him to stop his climb. No, that wouldn't work and could possibly cause his father to fall. He stared down at the flame red hair, watching as Kenshin grasped hold of another branch, tugging at it to test its sturdiness. It snapped off in his hand, throwing him off balance momentarily.

_"Baka! He's going to fall!"_ Kenji thought to himself, cringing as his father wavered in his footing. Kenji crushed his eyes closed, biting his lip against the hot tears that now stung his eyes. His father was going to plummet to the ground and be severely hurt if he didn't figure out some way to stop him. He knew his father's body couldn't take such an impact, having seen Auntie Megumi give his father numerous check-ups and over hearing their conversations. Granted, he didn't understand most of the talk, but he was not so ignorant to know how quickly his father wearied or see how slowly he moved on certain days. He was capable of putting two and two together. His father's body was frail and tired. 

Slowly, he opened his pale eyes, watching as several tears slipped down his nose and cascaded to the ground like a silent rain. _"It's all my fault,"_ he suddenly thought. If his father got injured trying to get him down from the tree, it would be all his fault. Kenji couldn't bare the idea of being responsible for putting his father's life in danger, nor could he bare the thought of being responsible if his father was severely injured. He had to end this. He had to end this all before tragedy struck them down, and he only knew one way to stop his father from climbing any further.

He looked down at the family members that stood below them, watching the terrified faces. He met the impassive gaze of his okashira uncle, locking eyes with the man for many moments and gave him a slight smile. He wondered briefly how much trouble he'd get into once he made it to the ground, or if he'd even live to see him mother's enraged face or listen to his father's harsh words. Knowing his mother, he'd be staring at a corner for the next three months, from the time he woke up until the time he went to bed. He giggled slightly, thinking how things like that didn't sound so bad right about now.

Kenji tore his gaze away from Aoshi and craned his head to look at his father. His eyes softened and he felt a few more tears fall. How strange, he was crying, but not out of hurt or fear for himself, but out of sorrow and penitence. He was a horrid little creature for putting his mother and father through such panic. He could feel his father's pure terror battering against him like a howling wind. The man was truly mad with fright, totally willing to throw away his life to save him. Well, it was about time to turn the tables.

Kenshin froze as a few drops of liquid splashed against his hand. He looked upwards and sucked in his breath as he caught his son's gaze with his own. Kenji's face was an eerie sight of remorse mingled with fondness, his pale eyes shimmering with tears, but a small, almost twisted, yet timid smile playing upon little lips. Never had Kenshin seen his son look so dreadfully frightening and cold tremors ran up his spine. _"NO!" _ The word thundered through his mind and exploded into a million shards as he realized what his son was about to do.

"KENJI! DON'T…." he screamed.

Kenji slammed his eyes shut and pushed himself off the branch. The wind howled in his ears as gravity pulled him into a spiraling fall. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the adrenaline pumping through his veins like some euphoric drug. He had no idea if he was falling head or feet first, it really didn't matter, but he felt himself smile slightly as he pictured himself descending to the ground like a sparrow's feather. He faintly heard his mother scream and his father's strangled shout. Oh, how he was going to get it now, if he survived the impact. He wondered how much it was going to hurt.

The fall took only a few seconds, but for everyone present it took a lifetime. Aoshi moved quickly, he had known what the boy was going to do the moment he locked eyes with him. Kenji hit Aoshi with such a force that both man and boy were thrown backwards, falling head over heels in a tangle of arms, legs, and clothing. There was the distinct sound of cracking bones and a sickening thud as one of their heads made contact with the large wash tub. Once the inertia gave out, stillness settled over the shadowed heap

"Oh, Kami," Misao whispered, her body in shock and unable to fully register what had just happened.

Kaoru made a few choking sounds, and tried to move her feet to the fallen pair, but they would not cooperate. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, causing her to swoon slightly and suddenly everything went black. She fell into a slack Misao, almost knocking the girl to the ground, but luckily the little ninja snapped out of her astonishment and caught the woman before she fell.

Kenshin frantically maneuvered his way out of the tree, half-climbing, half-falling as he made his way down. Branches snapped under his weight, causing him to slide a few feet until he caught himself on a sturdier limb. The rough bark tore away at his skin, opening bleeding wounds on his arms, face and chest, but he didn't care, he had to reach his son. Snarling as a twig hit him in the eye, he jumped, not caring how high up he was. He was still a Hiten Mitsurugi master, he should be able to at least manage a short fall, even with his body's frail condition. He winced as he hit the ground, a sharp pain in his hip forcing him to roll several feet across the yard. Ignoring the shooting pain, he leapt to his feet and ran to where the fallen pair lay. 

Aoshi lay extremely still, keeping his eyes tightly shut. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth where the boy's head had connected with his teeth. He ran his tongue over them, astonished, but relieved to find they were all still intact. Next, he wiggled his toes, making certain he could still feel them and that his neck hadn't been broken when he slid into the wash basin. He took a deep breath and hissed in pain as his expanding rib cage seared with fire. Well, he considered himself lucky if all he came away with was a couple of broken ribs, things could have been much worse. 

He glanced down at the boy he held tightly clasped to his chest. The flame red hair was dark with blood, obviously the work of his own teeth. The former okashira wondered if the cut would need stitches. That would be unfortunate, sewing up the scalp was difficult, and it would require the boy to lose some of his hair. He could feel Himura chan's rapid breathing against his skin, as well as the thundering beat of his little heart. The boy was alive, which was amazing to say the least. This situation could have had a horrible ending. He still needed to check the rest of the boy's limbs though, he was certain the child had landed awkwardly on an arm, but it was hard to tell whose bones he'd heard snapping.

"No, Aoshi sama, stay down," Misao cried, pushing the man back to the ground.

"I'm okay Misao, just a few broken ribs," he stated, "Take Himura chan, make sure he's okay."

Misao nodded, looking over the lanky man worriedly, "We've called for a doctor. He should be here shortly."

Aoshi only nodded slightly, resting his head against the ground and shutting his eyes.

***********

Kenshin walked softly into Aoshi's room, knocking lightly on the door before entering. The man lay on his futon, his broad chest wrapped in bandages, his eyes closed as if in a deep sleep. Kenshin sighed softly and turned to leave.

"Come in Himura san."

Kenshin jumped slightly, startled by the suddenness of Aoshi's voice. "I'm sorry Aoshi san, I didn't mean to disturb your rest."

Aoshi only nodded slightly and motioned for Kenshin to come in and sit down. Actually, he had been waiting for the samurai to come to him, knowing that the man would have some things to say and would update him on the state of little Himura chan. He did not bother to open his eyes, keeping himself prone as he listened to the sounds of Himura settling himself next to the futon. The two of them sat in silence for several moments, Aoshi waiting patiently for the man to start speaking.

Kenshin gave the younger man a slight bow, "Aoshi san, I am very grateful for you saving Kenji's life. Words cannot express Kaoru's gratitude and mine. I must also apologize for the trouble he's caused you. We are so very, very sorry."

Aoshi did not reply to the apology or the thank you. "How is Himura chan?" he asked.

Kenshin sighed, his heart heavy. "He's sleeping, as the doctor said he would after taking that medicine. Surprisingly, he only sprained a wrist, suffered some badly bruised muscles, and a deep cut on his hairline. He'll be quite sore for a few days, but the medicine the doctor gave us should keep him free of pain until he's ready to get out of bed. The doctor said we were all very lucky." Lucky indeed, that they had come away with only a few minor injuries was nothing short of a miracle. Aoshi had suffered the worst, two of his ribs broken, while Kenji came away virtually unharmed. Kenshin himself suffered only a stiff hip, a couple aching bones, and several cuts and scratches. 

"And then what?"

Kenshin tilted his head slightly, puzzled at the man's question. "What do you mean, Aoshi san?"

"What will happen to him when he's able to get up?"

Kenshin's lips thinned slightly. Though he was relieved his son was unharmed, but he could feel the underlying rage boiling in his heart. He was furious that the boy had put himself and everyone else in so much danger by throwing himself from the tree. It was insanity, by far the most mindless and malevolent trick the boy had ever played. "He will be punished accordingly," Kenshin replied dryly.

Aoshi opened his eyes and turned his head to see the other man, "For what? Saving his father?"

Kenshin sputtered slightly, wondering if the hit on Aoshi's head was worse than the doctor had figured. "What are you talking about? Saving me? By throwing himself out of a tree?" He stared at the man's impassive face, trying to see what was going on in the man's mind.

Aoshi sighed softly, waiting for the pain in his chest to pass. "I thought you, of all people, would see why he did what he did, but I suppose being a parent clouds one's vision."

Kenshin shook his head, not understanding.

"I warned you not to go up after him, but you did anyway. Himura chan saw the same thing I did. You would fall before you could reach him, and we all know that a fall from that height could very well be your undoing, Himura san," Aoshi stated. He watched the red haired man's eyes grow wide, shocked that the oniwaban knew of his condition, and even more astonished that his son was aware of it as well. Aoshi continued, "You refused to listen to him when he told you to go back down the tree. He had to get you to stop climbing for if you fell, your injury, or possibly death, would be on his shoulders. He saw all that, and you left him no other option."

Kenshin stared at his hands, his body shaking slightly as Aoshi's words began to sink in. _"His tears,"_ Kenshin thought, _"He was crying…for me?" _His fearless son, the one who shed no tears, had cried out of fear for his father, then chose to take the leap of death in order to save him. "Kami sama," Kenshin breathed, holding back his own tears and standing up swiftly. Children were suppose to be ignorant to sacrifice, especially ones as young as Kenji. Where his son came up with such a harsh resolve was beyond Kenshin's comprehension, but it did give him a better insight to how his boy's mind worked. 

"So, Himura san, don't you think he's been punished enough already?"

Kenshin glanced back at Aoshi and thought of his son's tears. He remembered the boy's pained face, so full of sadness and regret, staring down at him from the branches far above him. Kenji was begging him for forgiveness, not for climbing the tree, but for putting his father into danger by being careless. For a brief moment, he knew his son understood what it meant to deal the cards with death, but the child played anyway, willing to lose the hand if it meant saving the one he loved most dearly. Kenshin shut his eyes against a whirlwind of memories. How many times had he, himself, played that same game? Far too many, and he understood far to well the pain, sorrow and suffering, that the rules followed.

"Hai, Aoshi san," he replied, padding softly out of the room and down the hall to where his son slept.

***********

A golden trickle of light shone onto Kenji's tightly shut eyes, rousing him from a dreamless sleep. It took a mighty effort to force his eyes open, his lids heavy with drowsiness from the medication. His head felt light and the room spun around him in a foggy dance as he tried to focus on the ceiling, vaguely remembering what had happened the previous night. He knew he was in bed and morning had risen. Strangely, he could feel a slight ache throughout his body, not extremely painful, but enough to bring an annoying discomfort.

"You're awake."

His father's greeting floated by him like a feather on the wind, he could feel a touch on his cheek, but he could not will his head to turn and look at him just yet. Instead, he cast a half hearted, lopsided smile in return.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Kenji uttered a throaty, hoarse affirmative, not able to form the simple word. His father gave him a worried smile and dabbed a cloth to his face. Kenji shuddered at the cool touch of the cloth, growing frustrated at his inability to move or communicate. He made another small noise, a whimper of agitation, and twitched a finger in the direction of the door.

"Hmm," Kenshin asked, setting the cloth down into the bowl and regarding his son with a worried frown. Over all, the child didn't look too bad. His face was a bit pale and his eyes dull from the numbing effects of the medication, but the scratches and cuts where the twigs and limbs and hit him during his fall were no longer welted or angry red. His little wrist was swollen, even through the tight bandage it was noticeable, but his fingers moved easily. 

Kenshin shook his head. It was obvious the gods loved his son. How many times had the child gotten himself into dangerous situations and managed to come out alive and unharmed? The luck this boy had was nothing short of a heavenly gift and Kenshin couldn't help but to chuckled slightly.

Seeing his father's shoulders jump as he laughed, Kenji frowned and glared. This was no time to be laughing. Important things were at hand, he had words that needed to be said, but yet his father sat there, laughing and smiling at him.

Kenshin grinned at his son, seeing the boy's furrowed brow. "I'm sorry, chibi chan. It's just that you are a very lucky boy, that you are. You could have been badly hurt, doing what you did." He picked up the cloth, wetting it again, and dabbed the boy's forehead. His smile faded and lines worried lines formed around his eyes. He suddenly felt very, very old.

Kenji looked up at his father with sad eyes, waiting for the man to continue.

Kenshin sighed, "I know why you did what you did Kenji chan. Thank you for looking out for me."

Kenji gasped, but immediately winced as his muscles protested. The pain was returning slowly, creeping over him like a predator stalking its prey. He tried to speak again, but his tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth, incredibly dry as well, barring all words from being spoken.

Kenshin put a finger to his lips and shook his head. "No, don't talk. Just listen to me, very carefully." He waited for his son to acknowledge his words. "Words cannot tell you have deeply moved I am to know you care for me so much, but throwing your life away, for my sake, should have never been a decision you had to make. Sacrifice is a tricky thing, my son. Though you may believe what you are doing is the right thing, you must always remember the people you will leave behind in suffering. Your life is just beginning, chibi chan, I have lived mine, but I believe in this case, we both made very wrong decisions. I hope you will accept my apology, for forcing you to make such a harsh choice."

Kenji stared at his father, his pale eyes wide with astonishment. He expected to be scolded, screamed at, punished until the day he came of age arrived, but his father had just apologized to him. Was this some sort of sick joke? Surely they had a list of chores and a tatami in the corner with his name written all over it. What ever his mother and father had planned, it wasn't funny. He frowned and tried to push himself up, only crying out in pain as his wrist gave out from under him and his body roared at the abuse.

"Kenji, you mustn't move. Just rest for now, there will be time for more talk later," Kenshin replied gently, moving his son carefully back into a more comfortable position. Once tucked in, he picked up a small cup and sloshed the liquid around inside, "Drink this. It will make you feel better."

Kenji didn't argue, thankful for the liquid's wetness in his throat. He lay back down and sighed, feeling his eyes grow heavy and the dizziness return. His mind began to fog over, sending him floating down into a misty abyss of a dreamless sleep.

********

Kaoru paced the grounds of the Aoiya, her face set into a frustrated frown. She searched high and low for her son and husband, yet could not find hide nor hair of them. She was certain Kenshin hadn't taken Kenji to town, the boy was still far to weak to spend all day trudging through the city streets, and there was no way they had gone up the mountain to see Hiko san. That trip had been delayed for several days, depending on the recovery of Kenji. 

"Mou!" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips and tapping a foot impatiently. It was so like them to not tell her what was going on or what their plans were. Such was the life of a woman married to selfish men. She stormed off, sliding open the Aoiya's back door and proceeded to recheck the restaurant.

She bumped into Aoshi as he moved stiffly down the hall, his bandages freshly changed and hair damp from a bath. He hardly moved himself from bed, several days not being nearly enough time for recovery, so it was surprising the see him up and about. "Aoshi san! You should be in bed!"

The man only nodded at her and continued down the hall at an incredibly slow pace.

"Umm…Aoshi san," Kaoru called after him, wringing her hands together nervously, afraid of sounding rude or uncompassionate, "Have you seen Kenshin or Kenji around here anywhere?"

Aoshi stopped and turned to her slightly. "Hai," he replied, pointing to his study before continuing back to his room.

"Thank you, Aoshi san," Kaoru replied. 

__

"What are they doing in there," she wondered. No one entered Aoshi's private study with out him being present. It was incredibly rude of her husband and son to infringe on the man's private things, especially after causing him such a horrible time. She stalked down the hall to where the tall man had pointed, and slid the door open with a snap.

"Kenji chan, you don't have to do this," Kenshin pleaded, stooping low next to his son. "Come on, chibi chan, you should be resting."

Kenji sat, his back stiffly to his father, on a tatami mat facing an empty corner in Aoshi's dimly lit study. His little legs were crossed, hands set in his lap, as if meditating. He did not acknowledge his father's words or even gave hint that he knew the man was there. He sat in stoic silence, ignoring the world around him, eyes staring blandly at his chosen corner.

"Kenji, son, I told you already, we are both at fault for the accident. If you were to be punished, than I would have to be as well!" 

Kenji pointed to an empty corner in the room, then returned to his self-inflicted punishment.

Kaoru stifled a giggle, thinking how funny it would be to see her husband sitting in a corner like a misbehaving child. Part of her felt that they both needed to be scolded for their rash and idiotic actions, but after talking with Kenshin, she knew that no punishment she could think of would mirror the absolute horror of what man and child had just been through. The pain they had suffered was enough, and she was content to be thankful no one was seriously hurt.

She moved closer to the pair and watched as Kenshin ran a finger through his shaggy hair, obviously distressed at his son's stubbornness.

"Kenji," Kenshin almost whined, but stopped short upon realizing his wife's presence. He turned around and looked up at her, his violet eyes pleading for her help.

"Would you like me to get you a mat, anata," she teased.

Kenshin shook his head in mock disgust and turned back to his son. The boy had woke up that morning, before anyone else, found himself a mat and solitude corner, intent on punishing himself for the actions of several days ago. Misao and Aoshi failed in coaxing him out, and Kenshin was having no better luck. Hours had already passed and the boy showed no intention of moving anytime soon. 

"He doesn't have to do this, koishii," Kenshin complained, staring at his son's tiny frame.

Kaoru shrugged, "Let him anata. He obviously feels he needs to be punished and maybe this time to think things over will do him some good." She could tell by the state of Kenji's posture that his determination would not be broken, so it was a waste of time to argue with him so. It struck her funny, how her husband was unable to see his own concrete stubbornness inside the boy. He should be the one to understand how difficult it was to sway the child once his mind was set on something, but he was blind to his own traits. It was extremely amusing.

Kenshin stood up slowly, tucking his hands into his gi and sighing heavily. At least the boy couldn't get into any trouble sitting inside the dark room, but that offered little solace. He couldn't help but feel guilty, unable to make his words reach the child and set his mind at ease. There was no need for discipline, he thought he made that quite clear, and could not understand for the life of him why Kenji was so insistent on wallowing in guilt.

He shook his head slightly and turned to meet his wife's glittering gaze. He could see her amusement dancing upon her features, and bitterly wondered how anyone could find this funny. "I'm going to see shishou," he stated, then padded out of the room.

Kaoru arched a brow and laughed softly. He poor husband, in a fit over his young son's insistence to be punished. She knew that one day they would all look back on this and laugh. Quietly, she stooped down and issued a kiss to the top of her son's head, then left the room, leaving her son to think things over.

__

Marwoly, gasp, you found me out (laughing)…YES! I love that manga! Totally amazing, and just being lazy, I thought of the first two names that popped into my head for Saito's other two kids…(okay okay, lacking in originality, but I didn't feel like searching too hard at the time…don't hate me…giggles). Now, the question is, where did the name Yu come from? Hee hee! Honestly, folks, I don't know too much about Japanese names, nor am I confident enough to make them up, so I search around for ones I find fitting…I must say, you all are fantastic for putting up with me for this long…Thank you so much…This fic is turning out to be a lot different that I imagined it in the beginning, it suddenly took a wild turn and became a story about Kenji and Kenshin learning about each other, I hope I'm portraying that okay…I'm never really satisfied when I post the chapters, but I tend to never be satisfied with anything I do…at one point I actually thought about redoing the entire thing, but your reviews have kept me going and contributed to many of the ideas….Thank you so much!


	11. Chapter 11

__

Okay, in a fit of madness, I drew a picture of Kenji. I'm horrible at drawing other people's characters, but thought I'd give it a whirl… so if you'd like to see it, here's the link… http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=14383_ only one rule…NO LAUGHING…* giggles * I've decided that I'm just along for the ride with this fic…it's taking me places I never expected to go…I didn't plan on putting too much of Saito's family into the story, but they keep appearing and I'm becoming fonder of them as time goes on…* shrugs *…as for Kenji's smarts, from what I read, Watsuki sama planned the boy to be a genius ( or borderline) so I've tried to stick to that, but since I don't know any six year old geniuses (dodging thrown objects from my own son…"It's okay honey, you're smart too…"), it's tough to write him being incredibly smart but young at the same time….oh well, I'm doing my best…._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 11

"Oh! Well, hello Tokio san, Yu chan! What a surprise!" Kaoru stared wide eyed at the unexpected visitors, trying hard not too seem rude in her shock. Tokio was not due to stop by the Aoiya for another couple of days, but here she was, her small daughter in tow, just inside the main entrance of the restaurant. Kaoru continued to stare at the woman, still unable to get over the fact that she was indeed Saito's wife.

"Have we come at a bad time?" Tokio asked quietly, uneasy at Kaoru's awed silence and blank stare.

Kaoru's face flushed, embarrassed by her behavior. "Oh! No, not at all! Please, come in!" she stuttered, mentally kicking herself for looking so foolish in front of such a refined and proper woman. She ushered the two in, and escorted them to a quiet room in the back. "Let me get some tea, Tokio san! I'll be right back!"

"Thank you Kaoru san." Tokio replied, casting Kaoru an elegant smile.

Kaoru bowed and moved swiftly to the kitchen, where Misao was preparing lunch for Aoshi. The ninja girl stirred the soup, smiling to herself and humming a gentle tune.

"MISAO!" Kaoru shouted, causing the smaller woman to yelp in surprise and almost spill the boiling liquid.

"Criminy, Kaoru! You scared the heck out of me!" Misao glared at her friend, a ladle poised in midair and a hand resting on one hip.

Kaoru grabbed Misao by her shoulders, "You will never guess who is here!" She gave the gawking ninja girl a sharp shake, "Tokio! Saito's wife!"

"Huh?" 

As swiftly as she had grabbed the other woman, Kaoru pushed her away and began rummaging through the kitchen, almost frantically, in her excitement. "Where the tea Misao! I need some tea!" She smiled suddenly, spying the kettle that sat steaming next to the soup Misao was cooking for Aoshi. "Ah!" she uttered, grabbing the kettle and a nearby tray with two cups.

Misao watched in confusion as Kaoru bustled around the kitchen with an amazing, but destructive speed. She had only caught the words "Tokio" and "tea", but everything else the woman had said ran together in a jumble of nonsense.

"Thank you, Misao chan!" Kaoru shouted as she darted out of the kitchen, barely balancing the tea tray she held.

"Uh, sure," Misao stammered, "Hey! Wait a minute! That was Aoshi sama's tea!"

Kaoru stopped before sliding the door open. She checked the tray, making sure everything was perfect. She shook her head slightly, praying her hair wasn't a disaster or that her kimono wasn't as wrinkly as it usually was. Silently, she wished she had the patience to make herself more lady like, but having grown up without the guidance of a mother or any other female mentor, she had settled for what most would call, "just good enough." Being in front of women such as Tokio made her feel somewhat inferior, and she couldn't help but to worry about her appearance.

Sighing, she slid the door open and moved as gracefully as she could across the floor, smiling at her two guests. "Sorry it took so long! I wasn't expecting company!" she replied happily.

Tokio returned the smile, "I'm sorry for dropping in like this Kaoru san! Yu and I were in the area and thought it would be nice to say hello." She folded her hands into her lap and watched the young woman as she poured them some tea. "I hope you don't mind."

Kaoru shook her head, handing Tokio a cup. "Not at all Tokio san! I must apologize for the state of things though. I'm sort of out of my element here, since this is not my own home." Kaoru made a wide gesture to the room they were in. It was slightly dusty, and the corners were cluttered with boxes and stacks of books, but was not too overly messy.

Tokio nodded and sipped her tea. "So Hajime tells me. He said you all live in Tokyo." She watched Kaoru carefully, with big dark eyes.

"Yes, we do. This is the second time we've all been back in Kyoto as a family. Kenshin comes here every year on his own though. This use to be his…home." Kaoru stared into her cup for a moment, knowing the words didn't seem quite right. Kyoto was never really a home to Kenshin, but she wasn't sure what word she could associate with the place. His place of work? His worst nightmare? Hell? None of that was an appropriate topic of discussion with a complete stranger. Best to keep things simple.

One of Tokio's finely arched brows rose as she watched Kaoru fight with her words. "Hmmm, I understand. I've been to Tokyo many times. It's so very nice there! I've tried to get Hajime to move there, but he refuses. I think things would be much peaceful there, than they are here." 

Kaoru stared at Tokio, swearing that the woman had sounded almost wistful when she spoke of moving to Tokyo. There was a distinct sadness in her eyes as well, like a longing for something she could never have. "Um, yes it is nice there. I run a dojo there, while Kenshin does odd jobs in town every now and then," Kaoru replied, trying not to make her husband sound like he was lazy or freeloading. He worked hard around the home, but that was hardly what was expected of a man in these times.

Tokio smiled at Kaoru, her eye's twinkling slightly. "It must be very nice to have your husband home with you. Your son must love the attention as well!"

Kaoru blinked at the other woman, her cup poised at her lips. She could sense that Tokio knew more about them than she let on, and it was obvious the beautiful woman was curious about them. Kaoru could feel her suspicions rising and she took a drink of her tea, nodding slightly in response. She could not allow herself to be lulled in to a false sense of security by the gentle and polite manner of this woman. Tokio was the Wolf's wife, that was now very obvious.

Yu fidgeted next to her mother, fisting her hands into the fabric of her royal blue and gold kimono. Her large, gold eyes darted back and forth between her mother and the other woman, and her tiny lips opened as if to say something, but shut quickly as shyness stole over her.

Tokio turned to her daughter and covered the small hands with her own. "What is it, Yu chan?" she asked gently.

Yu dropped her gaze and squirmed slightly. "Um…where…where's that boy?" she asked timidly, casting a quick glance in Kaoru's direction. She remembered the funny red-haired boy from the train station and knew that the woman opposite her mother was his.

Kaoru set her cup down and thought about Kenji, wondering if he'd come out of Aoshi's room yet. Probably not. He'd been there all morning, unmoving and bent on teaching himself a lesson. She glanced at Yu, who was looking at her hopefully and sighed. "Kenji's down the hall, Yu chan, but he's not in the best of moods today."

Yu's face lit up and she smiled shyly, "That's okay. Can he come out and play?" Hope danced in her eyes as she looked up at Kaoru. All this adult talk was getting boring and it was a beautiful day outside, far to nice to be expected to stay inside.

"Well, if you can convince him to come out Yu chan, he most certainly can go play." Kaoru stood up and smoothed out her kimono, noticing the questioning look on Tokio's face. "Follow me, please."

Kaoru slid the door open to Aoshi's study, shaking her head slightly as her eyes fell onto Kenji's small form. He was still sitting in his corner, little legs crossed, hands folded into his lap, but now his eyes were shut, as if sleeping. Kaoru knew better and shook her head. Her son was beyond stubborn and his will was most definitely made of steel. She wondered how long he intended to actually sit there, then glanced at little Yu, thinking that maybe the girl would be the key to making her son forget about his mistakes and rejoin the living world.

"What's he doing?" Tokio asked, her brown eyes wide with shock. "Is he being punished?"

"Only by himself, Tokio san," Kaoru muttered as they walked closer.

Tokio let out a gasp as the shadows faded from Kenji's form. His body was covered with scratches and bruises, while one small hand was tightly bandaged and obviously swollen. The boy looked like he was beaten within an inch of his life. She glanced at Kaoru, eyes widening further. "Oh my," she whispered.

Kaoru cast the woman a sidelong glance, trying not to imagine what Tokio was thinking right now. "Oh, you should see Aoshi san. This is nothing compared to his injuries," Kaoru stated, turning back to her son. She would explain the incident later, she did not want the woman to think her child was abused or mistreated.

"Kenji chan? You have a visitor," Kaoru said quietly.

One of Kenji's arms twitched at the sound of his mother's voice, but there was no movement or acknowledgment after that. He remained sitting, ignoring everything and everyone around him.

Kaoru pursed her lips in frustration, unable to believe how ill mannered her child was. She had raised him better than that! "Kenji!" she barked, causing the boy to jump and his eyes to snap open, "I said you have a guest! Stop this nonsense and go outside!" She put both hands on her hips and stared at him threateningly.

Kenji turned his head slowly, glowering at his mother for interrupting his repentance. His eyes slitted as his gaze fell upon Yu and Tokio, and he looked instinctively past them for the familiar form of his mortal enemy. Confused when he did not find Hideki anywhere in the vicinity, he glared again at his mother before returning to stare at his corner.

Embarrassed, Kaoru held back the urge to thump her son on the back of the head for his insolence. "I swear Himura Kenji! You are the most boar headed child I know!" she snapped.

Suddenly a thought came to her head and she narrowed her gaze at her son's back, "You know, Kenji, it's not really punishment if you actually WANT to do it. The only way you can be truly punished is if someone tells you to do something that you DON'T want to do." She smirked as she saw the small boy's shoulders jerk. Her words were working, but she knew he'd sit there and think about it awhile before deciding she was right. It wasn't like Kenji to admit he was bested when it came to a battle of wits and wills.

Kaoru looked at Yu, who was frowning at Kenji, "You can stay in here with him Yu chan, but I wouldn't count on him going out to play today. He seems to be more intent on this silly game."

Yu shrugged, it couldn't be any worse than listening to her mother and Kaoru san talk to each other. Besides, she found this little flame haired boy intriguing and incredibly silly, so the afternoon wouldn't be an entire waste, even if spent indoors. "That's okay. I'll stay here," she replied.

Kenji cringed.

Kaoru smiled at the little girl, admiring the child's quiet courage. She turned to Tokio and showed the woman back to sitting room, leaving the two children alone.

***********

Back in the sitting room, Kaoru retold the story of Kenji's sacrificial leap from the tree several days before, leaving Tokio astonished and dumbfounded. The older woman shook her head slightly, closing her eyes as she listened carefully to the tale. It was simply amazing that a child that young know of sacrifice, death, and atonement, but it was also a pity.

When Kaoru finished, Tokio let out a long sigh. "That's quite a story, Kaoru san! Your son is, if I may say so, extremely intelligent for his age, but also very ignorant. He's far to young too understand the implications his actions have on others, and unfortunately, with his intellect, he'll have to learn them sooner than most children."

Kaoru only nodded sadly. She always knew her son was overly smart for his age, and with that kind of genius came responsibilities. His childhood would be shorter than most children's, as he learned to balance his smarts, skills, and everyday life. The incident with the tree was only the beginning of many harsh learning experiences to come.

Tokio noted the other woman's concern, and touched her hand gently. "Don't fret, Kaoru san. It is a difficult road to follow, but things get easier. Believe me, I know," she offered gently.

Kaoru's brows knitted together, "What do you mean?"

Tokio sighed and then laughed slightly, "I have three boys, Kaoru san. Three. And each of them is surpassingly intellengent, much like your little Kenji. I cannot begin to tell you of all the nightmarish stories Hajime and I have had to go through with them. Of course, each child is different, but things will work out for the best, you'll see." Tokio smiled at Kaoru, her dark eyes dancing with memories that she could now laugh about. "Why, Hideki is still going through the phases. He has no control over that quick tongue of his and sometimes I think he'll never learn, no matter how many beatings his brother's give him." She laughed a gentle, melodious laugh, thinking of her youngest son.

Kaoru didn't doubt the woman's words. Son's of the Wolf were bound to be geniuses, it was just a given. Their mother wasn't particularly lacking on smarts either. She was obviously cunning, intuitive, and witty. Beyond all that, Tokio was also compassionate, polite, polished, and friendly, all characteristics her husband lacked. Undoubtedly, a perfect balance for a man such as Saito. This woman was his pillar, in much the same way Kaoru was Kenshin's, making up for what the men lacked and completing them. How odd it was that Tokio and she were so different, but so the same.

Suddenly Kaoru began to laugh. She couldn't help it, but the entire scene of herself having tea with Saito's wife struck her funny. How many times had Saito and Kenshin tried to kill each other? This woman's husband nearly killed Kenshin inside the dojo, and had sworn to end a battle that began during the Revolution by taking her husband's life. How extremely ludicrous it was to be chatting and sipping tea with the wife of her husband's oldest enemy. She covered her mouth with one hand, appalled at her rudeness, but unable to still her giggles.

Tokio stared at her for a moment, her head tilted slightly and her face set in a calm seriousness. "We come from the same world, Kaoru san, you and I." She watched as Kaoru's laughing fit ceased and as the blue eyed woman stared at her with a definite startlement. "I know your husband was the hitokiri battousai, mortal enemy of my husband during the revolution. I came here today to see what you were like, how the wife of the most famous hitokiri lives her life. I was curious, for there are not many other women out there who bear the same strains as we do."

Kaoru opened her mouth, but was to astounded to say anything. She suspected that the Tokio knew a little bit more about her family that she appeared to, but never expected her to be so forth coming about it. She hadn't really thought about comparing herself to the woman that sat in front of her, nor had she thought about how similar their lifestyles might be. Though, now that she thought about it, Tokio and her children probably lived on the edge of caution and fear, hunted by enemies, wary of strangers, living under the protection of Saito's sword. 

Kaoru could understand what the woman was feeling and even pitied her somewhat. Though Kenshin protected them, he made no qualms about hiding his identity, unlike Saito, who now went by the name of Fugita. Somehow, Kaoru could sense that Tokio had very few friends of her own, and probably none that could relate to her plight. 

Tokio smiled slightly then bowed her head in apology, "In a way, it's comforting to know that I am not the only one who suffers the hardships of being married to famous man of the revolution. I hope you will accept my apology, I did not mean to be deceiving in any way, nor do I mean any harm. Somehow, seeing your family makes mine feel a bit more normal." 

Kaoru stared at the woman for a few moments, then giggled again. "Normal?" she asked, "I hardly would think of my life as normal, Tokio san." If anything, her life was about as abnormal as a woman's could get. 

Suddenly, Tokio snickered in a most unladylike fashion. "Oh, I bet I could tell you some shocking stories about my home life," the woman laughed, a wicked gleam in her eye, "You couldn't even begin to imagine!"

Kaoru smiled and leaned forward slightly. "Do tell," she whispered evilly. 

************

Kenji glanced out of the corner of his eye, trying to wish the girl named Yu out of the room and out of his life. He grit his teeth against her constant chatter, never in his life had imagined anyone being able to talk so much. She blabbered away at him, talking of the sunshine, her new kimono, and worst of all, her brothers. The sound of her voice was beginning to grate on his nerves, his patience wearing thin.

"So, why are you sitting there like that," Yu asked, kneeling down next to Kenji's small frame and staring at him curiously. "Did you do something bad?"

Kenji cringed and squished his eyes shut, reminding himself that his father told him he must always be nice to girls.

Yu inspected him closer, undaunted by his hostile silence. "Did your father beat you?" she asked, peering closely at his cuts and bruises, a small frown creasing her brow. 

Kenji's eyes snapped open and he jerked away from the girl, his eyes filled with horror. "NO!" he gasped, absolutely shocked she'd say such a thing. His father had never laid a hand on him in his entire lifetime, and the idea of it was positively sickening.

Yu looked relieved and sat back on her haunches, "So, how did you get all those scratches?" She reached out and touched a dark red welt on his forearm, giggling when he yanked it away and glared at her.

"I jumped from the tree," he muttered.

Yu's eyes shot open and she puckered her lips slightly, "That was stupid. Why'd you something like that?"

Kenji made a noise that fell somewhere between a growl and a sigh. He was beginning to think this was his mother's form of punishment, being torment by the nosy girl until he went mad. "None of your business," he snapped, standing up and stretching his legs. It felt good to move, his legs and back sore from sitting in the same position for so long.

Yu giggled and clapped her hands together as Kenji finally stirred. "Do you want to go outside?" she asked excitedly, ignoring Kenji's blatant rudeness. 

"No," he stated, eyeing the girl suspiciously, thinking there had to be something wrong with her. He was doing his best to make it clear that he did not want to be bothered, but she was obviously not getting the hint.

"Why not? Don't you like to play?" Yu pouted.

Kenji turned to face Yu fully, staring down at the girl who still remained crouched on the floor. "I don't play with girl things," he stated. He crossed his arms in front of him and set his jaw in a hard line.

Yu glared at him now, gold eyes flashing angrily, "Oh ya? You'd rather jump out of trees and stare at corners than play with me? You're a baka."

Kenji's pale eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What?" he sputtered, barely able to believe his ears. 

"You heard me," she snapped at him, "You're very rude, Himura Kenji." She narrowed her eyes as she stood up swiftly, casting him an evil glare before storming out of the room.

Kenji watched the girl stalk out the door, his mouth hanging open at her abruptness. Yu certainly didn't pull any punches, but for some reason, Kenji didn't blame her. Surprisingly, he wasn't relieved to see her go, his conscious eating away at him and making him feel bad for behaving so rudely. He heaved a mighty sigh and trudged out of the room to search for the girl and apologize.

********

Kaoru and Tokio were in immersed in a fit of laughter, tears streaming from both their eyes, and barely able to speak. It was the beginning of what most would believe a forbidden and strange friendship. Two women, married to two sworn enemies, discovered that they both had more in common with each other than they realized. The sipped tea and shared stories of their children, husbands, and adventures, laughing until they were in hysterics.

Kaoru quickly discovered that Tokio was not exactly the prim and proper woman she first let on to be. At first glance, one would think that Tokio was the perfect example of a traditional, proper, Japanese wife. Her movements were graceful, he speech educated, manner's impeccable, and dress, fabulously elegant. But once her guard was down and she was comfortable with her company, the woman refined woman disappeared and was replaced with a giggling, wickedly witty, and sharp-tongued woman.

Kaoru listened in awe of the tales Tokio wove, trying to imagine some of the scenes the other woman talked about in her head. The Saito family was not much different that her own, and it was quickly obvious that Tokio did not put up with her husband's insufferable attitude in the comfort of their own home. As it turned out, Saito was a decent cook and not above helping out with house hold chores when time allowed it, though Kaoru found it extremely difficult to picture the Wolf chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

"With three boys and one young girl, a woman learns her limits rather quickly, Kaoru san," Tokio laughed and smiled fondly, "Hajime may be an arrogant pain in the neck, he is a wonderful father and good husband. Though it did take a bit of training to get him the way I want him." She cast Kaoru a sly smile, then sipped her tea.

Kaoru arched a brow, trying to envision Tokio "training" Saito to be a good husband. It was an impossible image, but she laughed none the less. "Kenshin didn't need much training when it came to helping with the chores, " she replied, "For the longest time I thought he loved the laundry more than me." Both women burst out laughing again, thinking of their respective husbands.

Tokio caught her breath and sighed, "Actually, Kaoru san, I'm surprised you and Himura san only have one child. Kenji is how old? Six?"

Kaoru took a long sip of her tea. Bluntness was another trait of Tokio's. If the woman had something to say, she said it, not holding back in the least. Kaoru figured it was this particular characteristic that allowed her to be married to Saito, but it didn't bother her. The woman was honest and Kaoru liked her straightforwardness. "Hai, he's six and half to be exact," she stated plainly.

Tokio stared at Kaoru curiously. "And other children?" she asked, watching the younger woman carefully.

Kaoru smiled at Tokio and took another sip of her tea, "Tell me about your daughter, Yu. She's such a beautiful little girl! And so well mannered!"

Tokio leaned back slightly and cast Kaoru a knowing smile, a fine brow twitching slightly in amusement. "Ah, Yu? Looks can be deceiving Kaoru san! Out of all our children, she by far the most intelligent, and the most like her father."

********

Kenji found Yu sitting outside, her legs dangling over the edge of the porch as she gazed up at the blue sky, watching the birds fly past. He wandered up next to her and sat down with a solid thunk, staring at his hands as he fisted them in his lap. He was horrible at apologizing, and normally wouldn't, but for some reason his mind wouldn't let him forget his manners, and he felt bad for hurting the girl's feelings.

They sat in silence for many moments, Yu watching the sky, ignoring Kenji's presence, and Kenji staring dumbly at his lap as he tried to talk himself into uttering a simple apology. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, in fish like fashion, and finally managed to utter a guttural, if not slightly harsh, "I'm sorry."

Yu continued to kick her feet against the porch and staring up at the clouds, a barely visible smile on her lips. 

"I said I'm sorry," Kenji snapped, not liking the fact he was being deliberately ignored.

Yu finally shrugged indifferently. "Is that the tree you jumped out of?" she asked suddenly, her eyes training up the massive tree until her head was craned all the way back. "It's really big."

Kenji hissed under his breath. He was trying hard to forget about that tree and his leap of faith, but this girl wasn't going to allow him to do so.

"You really are a baka, if you jumped from up there," she stated.

"Hey!" Kenji snapped, gritting his teeth, wishing Yu wasn't a girl so he could knock her block off. Now he was wishing he hadn't apologized for his earlier rudeness.

Yu squished her face up in thought and turned to Kenji. "Why'd you do it?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye. She could not imagine for the life of her why any sane person would want to leap out of a tree that big. Only an idiot would do something like that.

Kenji sighed and decided it was best to explain himself. He did not want the girl to think him stupid, and the look on her face told him she already was toying with the idea. He pointed to the kite that was still tangled between some of the gnarled branches near the top. "I wanted to get that down, but got stuck. Father tried to climb up to get me, but he would have fell if he came up to where I was. I jumped, so he wouldn't fall." That was the gist of it, and he felt no need to go into detail.

Yu regarded him quietly for several moments. "You're still a baka," she stated, "Your mama and father would be sad if you got hurt really bad." She looked at him sternly now, her eyes dancing with disapproval.

Kenji glared back at her, but didn't bother to reply.

Yu giggled at Kenji and poked him in the chest. "You have funny eyes," she laughed, peering closely at the almost diamond like orbs. Never had she seen anyone with such strange eyes, they were almost eerily frightening, like the stories her brother's told her about demons and witches.

"So do you," Kenji quipped back, feeling a bit of satisfaction at the insult. It was the truth, the girl really did have strange eyes. They were a bright yellow, the edges outlined in a deep brown, making a dramatic contrast between the two colors.

Yu only smiled proudly, "I know. I have my father's eyes! I'm the only one too! Not even my brother's look like these!" She pressed a finger to her eyelid to make her point.

At the mention of her brothers Kenji stiffened and growled, "Hideki." He had almost forgot that this girl was the sister of that horrible boy, the one that insulted his father and got him in trouble on the train. He could feel his hackles start to rise, picturing the dark haired, dark eyed older boy.

"Yes. Hideki is my brother. Do you have any brothers?" Yu asked, oblivious to Kenji's obvious dislike of her older sibling.

Kenji shook his head slightly and thrummed his feet against the porch. "Nah, my mom's a bad cook," he stated, not noticing the confused look Yu gave him.

__

A chapter of complete randomness…I had this planned to be a Hiko and Kenshin chapter, but it didn't turn out that way (Hiko in the next chapter)…Think of it as a transition chapter…uh, ya, that's right…Marwolv, thanks for pointing that out to me…you know, I remember sitting here staring at that word and wondering which one was the right one…LOL…there are several words I have trouble with, so I normally just take a stab at it or, my favorite, make up my own! LMAO…I'm working on getting back to the humor aspect of Kenji's life, so bear with me…I know this fic has gone a bit dark and dreary, but I don't intend it to stay that way! There's just too much fun with Kenji, Hideki, Hiko, and now little Yu all thrown into the mix! Thanks so much for sticking this out with me and encouraging my madness… * giggles *


	12. Chapter 12

__

Ahhh, I've been such a slacker lately…sorry for the delay, I have no real excuse either (video games…blame it on the video games…they call my name, insist I buy them, then force me to spend at least 12 hours a day playing them)…LOL! Thank you to Jason and Crystal Okamino (try to stay out of trouble! Hee hee) for the reviews on the Kenji pic, LOL! Sher, thanks for hosting the Kamatari pic too, I'm glad you got such a kick out of it, * giggles *! I put it up at http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=14482_ but Sher's site is much cooler! Thank you! Marwolv, I agree with you on the six year olds being romantic, why, just the other day I caught my son being hostile towards a Barbie commercial….girls are definitely not on his mind…LMAO…friendship is a good thing though, and could pave the way for future fics * giggle *…And as for your idea, I actually laughed out loud as a plot formed in my head, some other people had mentioned it as well, soooooo…. * insert evil wicked laugh here *…That will be a different fic though, I could have WAY too much fun with that one! Miyu Sakura…I know, I know…I'm trying to think of a way to work in some Kaoru and Kenji time, sorry for leaving her out so much. I'm trying to focus more on Kenshin and Kenji's relationship, but I'll do my best to work in some mommy and son time as well (think shopping trip with Tokio)….Morgane, LMAO…too much! Never…( BIG sweatdrop ) I'll do my best….hee hee! Wow, there are so many wonderful people here, thank you to everyone for reading, you're the best! On with the show!!!!!_

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 12

Kenshin marched up the mountain his thoughts crackling in his head like a raging fire. His son was no longer the laughing, bubbly child who toddled across the dojo, creating innocent mischief everywhere he went. Kenji was becoming far too intelligent and wise for one so young, capable of making rational and irrational thoughts. His reasoning was erratic and untrained, screaming for guidance, but Kenshin knew far to well what rigorous training could do to his son, and his blood ran cold thinking about it. Kenshin envisioned the boy's precious youth slipping away like the ticking of a second hand. It wasn't fair, Kenji was still just a boy, barely out of babyhood, and it would be over Kenshin's decaying corpse that the boy would have his childhood stolen from him as he had his. 

When Kenji was first born, Kenshin felt as if the gods had finally smiled upon him and forgiven him for all his sins. The boy was a shining light in his soul, completing him in some sort of magical way, allowing his life to begin anew. He envisioned his son growing up in peace and happiness, totally ignorant of all pain, blood, and torment. His child would play freely in the field by the bridge, chase snakes and other critters of nature as all boys do, and eventually develop into a fine young man of the new era, without the worries of bloodshed or swords.

In his perfected fantasy, his son would never know what it was like to cut a man down, see their blood pool beneath their bodies, or smell the acidy, metallic smell of death and carnage. The rage of a killer, and the power to kill effectively, would never be allowed to even brush past his Kenji's mind, kept at bay by his own hand and fierce protectiveness. His son was an innocent, an angel sent to him by Kami-sama himself, the most precious gift he'd ever received. He could not allow, nor stand by and watch, as his little Kenji was forced into a life of painful choices and possible despair. 

There had to be another way to teach his son to control his strengths and balance his weaknesses without the use of Hiten Mitsurugi. Though the teachings of the school were honorable and upheld the ideals of protecting the weak from the tyranny of time, it also formed it's student's into one of the most formidable swordsmen, fast, explosive, and deadly accurate with the blade. It was power in it's truest form, with that power came more responsibilities, and the line between right and wrong thinned even more. 

Kenshin frowned harder, and glanced up to see the every slowly spiraling smoke from his master's kiln coming into view. Would his son be capable of understanding the Hiten teachings? He, himself, hadn't figured it out until it was almost too late and his soul was sent on a one way course to personal damnation. Kenji was a reactive boy and far more thick headed that he'd ever been as a child, and in his head, far more capable of making the same mistakes.

Kenshin made is way quietly up the trail, his face set into a pensive twist, and stopped several feet shy of Hiko's kiln. The man sat silently, his back to him, the long white cape draped elegantly down his back and cascading across the ground. Kenshin pursed his lips, wondering if his master ever took the damn thing off. He tried to picture Hiko sleeping in the heavy, white fabric, but could only come up with a scenario of the man waking up with the cape twisted around his neck. Kenshin smirked in satisfaction.

"Where's the boy?"

Kenshin jumped at his master's words, his heart thumping in his chest. _"Why does he do that to me every time?" _Kenshin shook his head at his own surprise and silently scolded himself for being startled, once again, by his master's amazing perception. 

His fright was quickly replaced by a mild disdain as his master's rude greeting started to sink in. "It's nice to see you too, shishou," Kenshin muttered, climbing over the log and easing himself down at the farthest end.

"I don't think I invited you to have a seat, baka deshi," Hiko replied, not bothering to look at his student, the twitch of his lips hidden my the heavy mantle, "This is my mountain after all."

Kenshin glared at his master, violet eyes narrowing somewhat as he bit back a sharp retort. It wasn't Hiko's mountain by any means, but then again, the man had lived here for so many years, it might as well be. Kenshin tore his eyes from his Hiko and scanned the yard, noting that nothing had changed from the last time he was here, three years ago. The make shift bath house still sat at the edge of the forest and the log in front of the kiln, worn away from countless hours of sitting, all remained unchanged. It wasn't surprising, really, Hiko wasn't a man who took kindly to changes, preferring life to remain as steady and straight as a well-drawn arrow.

"So?" Hiko asked sharply, causing Kenshin to jump once again. He raised a brow at his student's tenseness, and turned to look into the blank and confused face. He heaved an exasperated sigh and fought the urge to roll his eyes at his student's stupidity. "Where is he?" he barked.

Kenshin blinked a couple of times, gazing back into the obsidian glare. "You mean Kenji?"

"NO! The emperor!" Hiko yelled, "Of course I mean Kenji, you idiot!" 

"How did you know he was in Kyoto with me?" Kenshin asked, cocking his head slightly in question. He hadn't visited his master in three years, corresponding occasionally by letter to keep him updated on the goings on in Tokyo, there was no way he could know that the entire family was in town this time.

Hiko rolled his eyes, "You never learn, do you?" Hiko frowned and turned back to look at the kiln, "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Kenshin. You make your yearly journey to Kyoto in the early spring every year, right after the snowmelts. Here it is, midsummer, and your trouncing up my mountain, imposing on my life…again. It goes against your obsessive and anal nature to be late or put things off, let alone, leave that family of yours behind on more than one trip."

Kenshin looked down at his hands folded in his lap, "Am I that transparent, master?"

"You're hardly a challenge," Hiko muttered, wondering how on earth his student had survived as long has he did being so utterly clueless. 

Kenshin ignored the insult and continued to fiddle with his fingers in his lap. "He's at the Aoiya, sitting in a corner," Kenshin muttered.

Hiko gave Kenshin a funny look and shifted slightly to see his student a bit better. It really wasn't any surprise to hear of the little lion being punished for some reason or another, Hiko knew first hand what a troublesome little boy his student's son could be. The child was a spitfire, full of mischief and attitude, not to mention a quick thinker and remarkably intellengent. Hiko liked the boy, and found him highly amusing. 

It was the tone in Kenshin's voice that caught his attention and the definite darkness hanging over his spirit. "What has he done now?" Hiko asked, partially out of concern and partially due to the fact he would never pass up a story that dealt with the antics of his pseudo-grandson. His student's wife had sent several letters, depicting various tales of the child getting into some sort of serious trouble. It was retribution in its finest form, for all the times Kenshin had caused his heart to race or temper to flare.

Kenshin sighed and gazed out at the kiln listening to the crackling of the fire inside. "I didn't put him there, he did it himself. Self inflicted punishment, master. He's been there for hours, just staring into the corner, ignoring everyone." Kenshin frowned, thinking of his son's stiff form, sitting alone in Aoshi's study. 

Hiko arched a brow, "Self inflicted punishment?" Silently, he counted on his fingers how old the child was, and pondered how on earth a boy so young could possibly come up with the idea to punish himself. Children of that age were never wrong, in fact, the never seemed to grow out of being wrong, when it came to arguments with their parents. He looked hard at Kenshin, "Why would he do something like that? I was certain he was smarter than you ever were!"

Kenshin sighed and began to weave the tale that brought the family to Kyoto, starting with the incident with Yahiko and ending the story with Kenji's resolution to save his father from certain death by throwing himself from the massive tree in the Aoiya. When he was finished he stared at his hands in a sullen silence, trying to hide the pain and fear he felt from his master's piercing, black stare.

Hiko leaned forward, resting an elbow on his knee and watched his student carefully. It was obvious Kenshin had serious issues regarding this turn of events, and though the younger man had not bothered to outrightly say he came looking for advice, Hiko knew what his student wanted. "Humph," he snorted, "It sounds like Kenji is lacking in his training, Kenshin. I told you, a boy like that will need intense guidance and training to keep himself in line."

Kenshin dropped his head slightly, "Master, long ago, I told you and the others that I did not wish to pass on the school of Hiten Mitsurugi. I meant what I said, and I have my reasons, but now I am torn."

Hiko narrowed his eyes, glaring hard at his student, "Your selfishness proceeds you, Kenshin. I had hoped you'd grow out of that, but apparently not." It was obvious his student was fighting time, not wanting his boy to grow up into a man and withholding valuable lessons the child needed to learn to become and effective and functional human being. "Kenji isn't going to remain small, Kenshin, he will grow, form his own ideas and dreams, and eventually move on as all young men do. You cannot force him to be what you want him to be, you can only guide him and show him the paths that open to him, " Hiko stated.

"But what if he chooses the wrong path, master? I know he needs training, he's a born swordsman, and a potentially powerful one at that. How can I send him off on his own, with the knowledge to kill effectively and then only pray he makes the right choices?" Kenshin tilted his head back, his eyes closed, thinking back to the day he left this very place. He had thought he was in the right, wanting to save the innocent people from the terror of the Shogun. Using his sword in war and for the idea of a new era of peace had seemed the right thing to do, but in the end, it only created misery.

"He'll make mistakes, Kenshin. All children do and there's nothing we can do as parents to stop them," Hiko replied, thinking back to the day Kenshin and he argued by the cabin. Angry words flowed between them and ended in his student leaving the mountain to a certain life of despair and bloodshed. Hiko knew what was going to happen, he had tried to stop the young boy and failed. In the end, he could only watch from afar as his student slowly became a demon of death, torn in half by his power to kill and original, gentle nature.

Suddenly, he looked hard at Kenshin, "You're being unfair Kenshin," he stated.

Kenshin looked at his master, his face puzzled, "What do you mean?" 

Hiko almost growled in contempt, suddenly angry with his student. "You're comparing that boy to you and your past, aren't you? In doing so, you put your worries, your pain, and your wrongs on his shoulders. That's not fair. He's not you, Kenshin. He's Himura Kenji, a totally separate person whose life is just beginning. If you continue to deny him what he needs most, proper training and guidance, your only tightening the noose around his neck and opening the doors for your worst fears to come true. Stop your selfishness and let the boy live his own life!" 

Kenshin's eyes opened wide, his mouth hanging slightly slack as he took in Hiko's words. Remorse washed over him as he began to understand the truth in his master's words. He was behaving selfishly, tainting his son with his own bloody past, even though his intentions were honorable. He tried so hard to keep his history away from his family, yet here he was, throwing his guilt, his pain, his wrong doings, onto his young son's shoulders in attempt to thwart him from making the same mistakes. It was effecting Kenji, confusing him, and inadvertently, pushing the boy away.

Kenshin put his hands at his temples, pressing them against his skull, his eyes squeezed shut as he grew fiercely angry with himself. "I…I…never even thought about…" he stammered.

"Well, that's not surprising," Hiko muttered, "You're so blinded by your own feelings half the time, you fail to see the other's around you. For Kami's sake, it took you knocking up the Kamiya girl to finally get the guts to marry her!" 

Kenshin's eyes snapped open and he stared into Hiko's smirking face. "Wha….How…" he stammered. It was not a well-known fact that Kenji was conceived before Kaoru and Kenshin were married. Only the closest members of the Kenshin-gumi knew about it, and the secret was tightly tucked away in their own personal social circle.

Hiko flashed a grin, his black eyes glinting, "Well, I had my suspicions and wasn't totally certain…until now. I'm actually pretty impressed Kenshin, what a fantastic way to land yourself a wife!"

Kenshin's face turned bright red and he began to fume at being tricked again. "Master," he snapped, "I didn't knock up Kaoru just to marry her!" His mouth snapped shut quickly and his face reddened several more shades. He could hardly believe he'd allowed himself to baited into a conversation such as this. "It just happened," he muttered.

Hiko roared in laughter. "You never were very smart when it came to women, baka deshi! Weren't you paying attention when I explained it all to you?"

Kenshin glared through a red haze, grinding his teeth together. "Hai. Your lesson is what kept me out of the tea houses during the revolution," he spat.

Hiko only laughed harder and wiped an eye with the back of his hand, "You always were a squeamish child! Let me know if you need someone to explain such things to the little lion when the time comes."

"I think not, master," Kenshin stated. 

***************

"Okay, your turn!"

Kenji stared at Yu, a rock poised in his hand and his face set into an intense frown. It was a game of perception and the rules were simple. A wobbly target was etched into the dirt with several circles inside, who ever came the closest to landing their rock into the center circle won. The game could go on for hours, since no points were kept, each round starting off as a new game, but somehow, Kenji knew he was being bested and overall, losing the match.

Yu was amazingly perceptive and extremely accurate when it came to stone tossing. If Kenji didn't know any better, he'd have thought she cheated somehow, but there was no way to rig this game. They both collected the stones and assisted each other in drawing the target, everything was equal, except the fact Kenji hadn't won a match yet.

"You can move up some if you'd like," Yu taunted.

Kenji uttered a slight growl and turned to face the target, eyeing the distance carefully, and taking note of where Yu's stone lie. He swung his arm several times, and when satisfied, let the rock fly in a sharp arc into the air. It landed with a soft thud several inches behind Yu's.

Kenji growled again, trying to tune out the girls excited cheers. He couldn't believe she was besting him. He didn't care that she was a girl, that didn't matter, he'd seen his mother send Yahiko and his father sailing several times, so it wasn't good to underestimate the power of a female, but he was not accustomed to losing when it came to games. "I don't want to play anymore," he snapped, stomping off to the porch.

Yu frowned and pointed a finger at him, "Spoil sport!"

Kenji narrowed his eyes and sat down with a thunk. "No, I'm not! I just don't want to play anymore!"

Yu followed him and sat down on the other side of the steps, pouting slightly. "I still think you're a sore loser," she stated, "You don't like being beaten by a girl, do you?"

Kenji's eyes snapped open and he glared at Yu, "It was just a stupid game. Even a baby could do it," he growled. 

"So your saying a baby could beat you, then?" Yu smirked as she watched Kenji's eyes turn into piercing slits. This was far too much fun and she decided to push a little further, "You were really bad at it, you know." 

Kenji practically snarled in rage at her, leaping up from his seat on the porch, unable to bear the girls consistent taunts and teases. She was worse than Yahiko. No, she was worse than her older brother, Hideki! He balled up a fist and glared at her, his pale eyes burning with an angry violet haze.

Yu arched a small brow and stared up at Kenji's ominous form, totally undaunted by his apparent anger. Living in a house with three older brothers who were obviously older, stronger and larger had warped her girlish upbringing, forcing her to leave behind any trace of poise, refinement and grace. She had to fight diligently to maintain her respect with in the pecking order of their home, and did so with a keen intellect and swift wit.

"You're not going to hit me, are you?" she asked, eyeing Kenji's balled up fist.

Kenji grit his teeth, already knowing she knew the answer. He couldn't hit a girl, no matter how annoying and insulting she was. His father would certainly be upset about that, and his mother would have his head for such an atrocity. He tore his gaze away and glanced around the porch, looking for something to kick. Suddenly, his frown faded and pale eyes twinkled, a small grin inched up the corners of his mouth.

Yu gave him a puzzled look, sensing a definite change in his demeanor. She watched as he moved away from her, down the steps of the porch and bent over to pick something up next to the laundry tub. Mildly interested, she stood up to get a better look at what he was doing.

Kenji giggled and straightened up, turning to face Yu. "Father says it's not nice to hit girls," he stated, grinning at her slightly, his eyes dancing.

Yu gave a slight nod of her head, "That's right! A nice boy would never hit a girl, no matter how mad she made him. And a nice boy would play with a girl, not pout on the…"

He words were abruptly cut off as a wad of mud caught her clean in the chest, soiling her kimono and splattering across her neck and face. Stunned, she stood on the porch, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"He never said anything about that, though," Kenji laughed, clasping his hands to his knees.

Yu's shock disintegrated and she squealed in rage at Kenji, diving off the porch and knocking him flat on his back into the muddy dirt around the washbasin. Momentarily startled, he lay there as she leapt on top of him, pinning him to the ground. With one small hand, Yu scooped up a handful of oozing mud and shoved it into Kenji's face, smearing it around with a smirk of satisfaction. 

Kenji howled and began fighting to get the girl off him. Almost evenly matched in size and weight, the two children began a wrestling match in the mud, turning over and over again until they were both completely covered in the thick, smelly substance. Their angry shouts slowly subsided and turned into joyous laughter. A war of mud slinging had begun and the two laughed at each other as bombs of goop exploded against their clothing, faces, and heads.

***********

Tokio sighed and smiled at her new friend. "It's been so nice talking with you Kaoru san! I had such a good time today, I hope we can do this more often!"

Kaoru nodded and returned the woman's friendly smile. "I agree Tokio san! You are welcome at my home any time you wish, don't forget that!"

"I'd say the same to you Kaoru san, but unfortunately my husband would have issues if I brought visitors to our home," Tokio dropped her gaze and let her smile fall away, afraid she had offended her new friend.

Kaoru put a hand over Tokio's and smiled gently, "Don't worry about it! I understand. Let's go find the children, it's been awhile since we've seen them." She stood slowly, and ushered Tokio down the hall to Aoshi's study. 

Kaoru slid the door open and paused, "They're not here," she uttered, her voice stunned. So little Yu had somehow managed to convince her son to come out of self-loathing. Kaoru smiled and pointed to the door at the end of the hall, "They must be outside."

********

Kenji screamed a battle cry and leapt off the porch, into the mud puddle where Yu sat trying to catch her breath. His impact sent mud exploding across the yard and into the air, peppering the two as the sat in the mess, laughing so hard their stomachs ached.

"HIMURA KENJI!"

"FUJITA YU!"

The sounds of their mother's voices caused them to leap and abruptly ended all the joyous laughter. They gulped and looked at each other with wide eyes, afraid to turn around and face their respective mothers.

Kaoru and Tokio stood on the porch eyeing their children. Their clothing was ruined to say the least, and it would take half the night to work the tangles from the matted mess of hair, but the sight was horribly funny. Kaoru stifled a giggled and Tokio put her hand over her mouth, trying hard not to smile as the two youngsters turned to stare at them with wide and fearful eyes.

"It would seem Kenji chan is feeling better," Tokio whispered into Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru nodded, looking her son up and down, "That he is…for now…wait until he hears that he has to take a bath though."

Tokio gave Kaoru a strange look and watched at the woman moved off the porch to claim her filthy boy. 

"Himura Kenji, what have you done to your clothes," Kaoru asked, trying hard not to laugh at her son. "And what have you done to little Yu!"

Kenji fiddled with his hands and scuffed a foot. "We were just playing, mother. Honest," he whispered. He glanced at Yu, who was being checked over by her mother and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well, Kenji, you realize that getting this dirty requires a bath tonight, don't you. I don't want any trouble from you either! Got it?" Kaoru placed a hand on her hip and flicked her son's matted hair playfully, watching the boy gulp and nod hesitantly.

Tokio cast Kaoru a smile and ushered her daughter through the door of the yard, heading home to attend to their own clean up. Yu looked up at her mother, tugged at her kimono with a dirty hand, "Kenji is soooo much fun mama! Can I come play again?"

__

A little note about Kenji being conceived out of wedlock…I'm using my first story, "A New Light," as reference, so if anyone was confused or offended, that's where I'm pulling this from…hey stuff happens, right…LOL 


	13. Chapter 13

__

Whoa, where did this come from…LOL…I didn't expect to actually finish the next chapter until this weekend, but for some reason I sat down and stuff just started spouting out…I figured, "Go with the flow," so here it is! Anna, I thought about that, but decided not to touch on it right now (I'm not sure if I ever will, but I dunno), it would be an important issue to deal with, I agree on that…I'm just not sure which way I'd want to take it at this point…SMDP, you know, wouldn't it be funny to write a one shot about Ms. Cleo and Hiko having some sort of telethon or something, I don't know, but when I read your review that was the first thing that popped into my head…I could never write it, but I think it would be funny! Marwolv, hmmm, be careful, I may take you up on that offer…being cursed with my insanity might be harmful to your health….LOL Once again, everyone, your fantastic and far to kind for words, thank you so so so so so so much for reading this and reviewing. I rely on everyone so much to help me with ideas and keep me in line…lol…you're all wonderful!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 13

"Master, I did not come here to talk about Kaoru's and my private life, that I did not," Kenshin groaned, rubbing his temples and trying to shut out his master's salacious laughter. He was beginning to regret even coming to Hiko's cabin in the first place, the man's relentless jokes at his expense were becoming almost unbearable. "I don't see what any of this has to do with Kenji!" Kenshin almost whined.

Hiko sniffed and smirked, his eyes dancing with delighted mischief. "Well, I'd have to say it has everything to do with him, you made him, didn't you? You and that sword wielding raccoon woman."

Kenshin gasped, his face paling, "Master! Such talk is…indecent!"

Hiko stopped laughing and glared at Kenshin, fighting the urge to reach out and clobber him along side his thick skull. "It is not! It's a fact! And by all things holy, Kenshin, I'm not asking you to give me the details of you sex life with the woman! Did you even hear what I asked you in the first place, or where you not paying attention…again?"

Kenshin could feel his face burning as he stared at Hiko, trying hard to remember what the other man had asked him before the conversation turned vulgar. His brow crinkled as he thought hard, "You asked me how I thought Kenji was made, that you did," he finally stated in a matter of fact voice. He gave Hiko a disgusted look and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Hiko snarled and swung out a massive arm to catch his stupid student across the forehead, knocking the red headed man off the log backwards. "THAT…is NOT…what I asked, idiot!" He stood up suddenly and whirled around to stare down at his student, who was rubbing a red welt on his brow. Dark eyes glowered at the small form and Hiko uttered an aggravated sigh. "Let me put it simply then, since you don't seem to understand regular Japanese, Kenshin. Tell me what you see in your son. What is he made of?"

Kenshin stared up at his master, his face puzzled. What kind of trick was the man trying to pull now? He did not want to be baited into another embarrassing conversation, nor degrade his wife any further with such talk. His master was good at creating awkward and almost shameful situations. 

What was Kenji made of? What was he talking about?

"Think ki, Kenshin," Hiko muttered, sitting down again, but facing his fallen student.

"Ki?" Kenshin echoed, a brow twitching, "What is his spirit made of?"

Hiko closed his eyes and only nodded, waiting for Kenshin to continue.

Kenshin pulled himself into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging them to his chest. A faint picture of Kenji fluttered in his mind and he could feel the fire of the boy's spirit ebbing past his own like a gentle desert wind. The breeze in his mind was hot and unrelenting, but never enough to burn or cause him any discomfort. Instead, his son's spirit only tickled his mind, like the faint fluttering of a butterflies wings, tender, teasing, and warm with life. 

"He's like a breeze master," Kenshin whispered, "A warm, calming breeze that turns into a ferocious sandstorm with the blink of an eye. He's the powerful, but gentle, all wound into one. When his spirit touches mine, it brings me joy and contentment, my heart is at ease." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled softly, remembering the first time he'd ever touched his son and the feeling it brought him.

Hiko smiled to himself, "Do you see, Kenshin? He is part of you, always, as he is a part of your wife. You two joined to create a totally separate being, who has taken your traits and merged them to form his own. Your gentle nature and determination, Kaoru san's explosive temper, but kindness and compassion, it's all right there in front of your eyes. Think of it as a foundation to build on, Kenshin. Anything that comes after it can be tore down and rebuilt."

Kenshin opened his eyes slowly and gazed up at Hiko's slightly smiling face. He was beginning to understand where he was going wrong. Though his son would learn the Hiten Mitsurugi style, the only sword school formidable enough to satisfy and tame his powerful spirit, it was completely irrelevant to the boy's nature. No matter what sword style Kenji learned, he would always be Kenji, and the things that made him who he truly was, would remain ever unchanging. 

It was his duty as a father to nurture the traits Kenji had, show him how to expand on them, and guide him to the right path. For the past few weeks, he had focused only on the darkness he could see forming around his son, threatening to claim him and he had failed to see the light inside the boy. There was nothing to fear, for even in darkness Kenji would remain the same.

Kenshin blinked, thinking about his own soul, which was torn in two by the bloodiness of his past. No, that wasn't true at all. His spirit was whole, a perfect entity, the embodiment of who he was. Shinta lived on in him throughout the revolution, crying out for the bloodshed to stop, pleading to be nurtured and cared for, and fighting to fend off the hitokiri darkness that threatened to overtake them both. If it hadn't been for the desperate cries of his true self, Kenshin knew he would have been doomed to a life as a bloodthirsty killer, surrounded by bodies and death. It was his gentleness, compassion, remorse, and humanity that kept him from the depths of hell, those were the things he really was, and they made up his own personal foundation.

"The hitokiri nest," Kenshin mumbled to himself. That's all it was, the hitokiri. A façade to hide the pain he truly felt and justify the wrongs he committed. The hitokiri was like a sparrow, constructing an intricate nest in the most obscure and inconvenient places, his heart. He smiled suddenly, thinking how old nests were swept out of the eves in the spring, never to be thought of again.

"Huh?" Hiko asked, arching a brow at his student. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear his baka deshi looked a bit more enlightened. "Are you okay, or has your brain finally gone to mush with all this thinking?"

Kenshin smiled at his master, his violet eyes soft and glinting slightly, "I was just thinking about something you said to me many years ago, master. I thought I understood you then, but now I know what you really meant."

Hiko frowned at Kenshin, not understanding what he was babbling about. He was the only one on this mountain who was allowed to talk in riddles and he wasn't about to let his idiotic student get one up on him. "It's about damn time," he muttered, "Though better late than never, I suppose."

Kenshin released his hold on his knees and stretched his back, eyeing his master carefully. "I don't think I told you what I was thinking, master. Since when did you become a mind reader?" He felt his lips twitch slightly as he watched Hiko's frown turn into a hostile glare.

"Kenshin, do you honestly think if I could read minds, I'd waste time reading yours? Trust me, there wouldn't be much there to interest me," Hiko huffed, he was not to be had, at least not by Kenshin.

Kenshin shook his head slightly, but said nothing, not wanting to start an argument he knew he'd never win. "Thank you, shishou, for your help today. I knew I could count on you."

Hiko waved his hand in dismissal. "I didn't do it for you, baka deshi. I did it for chicchai riaon. Someone needs to look after his best interests," he barked.

Kenshin smiled a knowing smile, "Still, thank you, from all of us."

Hiko rolled his eyes and looked away to the path that led back down the mountain. "So what are you going to do?"

Kenshin sighed and slowly stood up, working the kinks from his neck and back. "Well, right now, I think I'm going to go back to the Aoiya and spend some time with my wife and son…quality time, that is. We'll be leaving Kyoto in a few days, so I think I'd like to show Kenji some of the sights in the city," he paused and put a finger to his temple, "And when we get back to Tokyo, I'll begin teaching Kenji chan the ideals of Hiten Mitsurugi, but he's still far too small to pick up a sword."

Hiko arched a brow at his student, "He's never going to be a big man, Kenshin. You know this don't you?" 

"Hai, he's very small for his age, but I think by next summer he'll be large enough to begin the basics," Kenshin's eyes narrowed suddenly and he looked his master straight on, "Maybe I'll send him to you during the summers, once he's old enough." He stifled a laugh at the thought of his master being left alone on the mountain for three or four months with his overly active son. It might do them both some good, though. 

Hiko returned the stare, "I'd prefer you keep your monster to yourself," he stated, watching Kenshin chuckle slightly, "But if you feel your not up to the task, or that you can't handle it, I'd be more than happy to straighten him out. I don't want some half-assed Hiten Mitsurugi student wandering the country side."

Kenshin's laughter dropped off and he glared at Hiko, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Hiko stood up and pointed to the trail, "Something for you to think about on the way back down the mountain," he barked.

Kenshin shrugged and cast his master an almost fond smile before he set of in the direction of the path. He paused suddenly and turned slightly to look over his shoulder, "Oh, shishou, Kaoru told me to tell you she is planning lunch by the river in three days. You're invited and she hopes you'll stop by to see Kenji chan." He watched as the man's angry face fought to remain encased in its hardened lines, "I thought I'd relay the message, you know how easily she's offended." With that, he turned and started off for the Aoiya, leaving his master to think alone about the invitation, though he already knew what the man would decide. Kenshin smiled to himself and whistled a soft tune, enjoying the scenery around him.

*********

"Aoshi sama, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be up so soon. You need to rest!" Misao cried, barring the door with her small body and trying to prevent the taller man from exiting the Aoiya. Her dark blue eyes pleaded with him to heed her words and go back to his own room

"Misao, I am fine. Fresh air will do me good, and the back yard isn't that far to walk," he stated, staring at her with indifferent, icy eyes. He watched the small woman shake her head, her long bangs flying this way and that while the lengthy braid mimicked the harsh movement. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, as arguing with Misao once she got an idea in her head an impossible task, but he was tired of lying in his stuffy and dark room.

"But Aoshi sama," Misao whined as he took one of her arms off the frame of the door, "It's just too soon!"

It was time for desperate measures and Aoshi sighed, looking deep into the little ninja's eyes. His heart fluttered a bit at seeing her genuine concern for his well being and he felt himself soften slightly. "Misao, I'll go sit on the porch. Why don't you go make tea and join me for a bit," he asked in his quiet, rumbling voice.

Misao felt her mouth drop slightly, shocked at what she'd just heard. She stared at him for several moments, reaching out to feel his forehead. 

Aoshi frowned, "Misao, I'm fine…please…the tea."

She jumped slightly and her face reddened. "Oh, ummm…okay…I'll be right back!" 

Aoshi sighed again then smiled softly to himself. It was a faint smile, barely noticeable if anyone had been watching, but a smile to say the least. Stiffly, he made his way outside and eased himself down onto the steps, closing his eyes against the late afternoon sun and basking in its warmth. It felt so good to be out of the stuffy room and away from the dank dreariness. He could almost feel some of his strength returning as the rays of light irradiated his face.

He wondered where Himura was, knowing the man had disappeared sometime during the morning. It was unlike him to leave his family unattended for so long, especially in a place such as Kyoto. This place held so many bad memories for the man, it was a wonder he even came here at all anymore. 

Aoshi let his eyes train up the tree that had played a dramatic role in the accident of several days ago. He could vividly picture Himura chan's face, so full of remorse, sadness, and fear for his father's life. He remembered Himura, franticly climbing the tree, throwing aside all reason to rescue his boy from certain death. What a pair they made, father and son, cut so closely from the same cloth that even their willingness to die for each other was perfectly copied. It was foolishness, though Aoshi couldn't help but admire the devotion the two shared.

Had he ever known such devotion? His brow crinkled as he thought hard, wondering what it would feel like to have someone so willing to throw everything away for his own sake. Was it possible for a person to care for him so deeply? He shook his head slightly, trying to ward off a dark feeling of unworthiness. He had failed in his life so many times and disappointed the only ones he could barely call family. How could he possibly ever deserve such love, respect, and adoration?

His thoughts drifted to Misao, they way she pampered him, looked after him, regardless of the coldness and indifference he treated her with. Some would call it pathetic, the way she followed him around, tending to his every need, but he knew it was nothing of the sort. She was a fine girl…no woman, now. It was he who was pathetic and she who wasted her time on him. She was far past the normal marrying age, though the opportunity had presented itself several times, but she always respectfully declined. 

He bristled slightly at the idea of another man becoming the object of her affection and devotion, though he wasn't certain why. It would be best if Misao was married to a man who could care for her and offer her happiness. She deserved to be with some one who was worthy and successful in life, but still, the idea formed a bitter taste in his mouth.

The door slid open behind him and Aoshi blinked, his thoughts falling away and shattering inside his mind. He could hear the gentle thump of her feet as she padded closer to him and heard the slight tinkling of the tray she carried. His heart pounded in his chest, but face revealed nothing as she sat down next to him, smiling quietly as she poured the tea. She handed him a cup, her fingers brushing his, causing a bolt of electricity up his arm and down his spine.

His hand shook slightly as he took the cup, yet he managed a curt nod of thanks and quietly sipped his tea, gazing out over the yard and at the giant tree again.

Misao followed his gaze, but sat in thoughtful silence for many moments, observing Aoshi. She knew that behind his stony mask was a man of deep and passionate emotions. If that weren't true, he would have never believed in his cause so fervently, even though his logic was all twisted and wrong at the time. His wounds were deep and more than likely, would never fully heal, but she would wait by his side, coaxing him along, until he was comfortable with himself again.

"Why do you think Himura chan jumped from that tree, Misao?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, almost knocking over the tea tray. It was unusual for him to speak so freely and the honey soft tone always startled her. "I…I…I think he was trying to stop Himura from climbing up after him," she stuttered, staring at him over the rim of her cup.

Aoshi nodded slightly, "Something like that. I thought I had not seen devotion like that in many years," he thought back to the Tokyo group, who had thrown themselves before a gattling gun to save him, then he leveled his gaze at her, "But I think I've been blind."

Misao stared at him, her eyes wide and unblinking. "What are you talking about, Aoshi sama? I don't understand." Her mind was turning over and over in her head, part of it screaming a hearty hurrah, while the other half desperately tried to reason away her hopes.

Aoshi turned back to the yard and sipped his tea, his face impassive. "You will. It will just take a bit more time," he replied quietly.

"Yes, Aoshi sama. Time is okay," she whispered, still staring at him in complete wonder, "I'll wait."

Aoshi only nodded slightly, his dark hair falling into his eyes and the two drank their tea in silence.

"Misao?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me 'sama' anymore. It doesn't suit me."

"Okay….Aoshi."

**********

Kaoru held out the filthy shirt she had just stripped from her son's slight frame with two fingers. It reeked of stagnant wash water and earth, totally ruined by the boy's mud fight with the Saito girl. Crinkling her nose up, she tossed it into a corner and eyed her son as he stood completely naked and trembling inside the bathhouse.

She cast him a reassuring smile, hoping to ease his phobia somewhat before diving into the task of working the clods of mud free from his crinkly parts and out of his hair. It would be a long afternoon and she hoped they'd be finished by dinnertime with out to many setbacks. She tried not to laugh as she stared at him, his milky skin almost completely brown from muck and crud, his frame so slight and skinny a stranger would think him to be half starved, and his hair a dingy brown, instead of flame red, sticking out in wild dreadlocks atop his head.

She dropped a hand in the bath water to test its temperature and nodded with satisfaction. She motioned for Kenji to approach, taking note of his hesitant steps. It was like it took all his concentration to make his feet propel him forward and his little face was etched in restrained terror. "Kenji chan, kitten, mama's not going to let anything happen to you. I promise, okay?"

Kenji only stared at her with wide, pale eyes, his feet stopping within a few feet of the tub. "Don't put it on my head, okay, mama?" He pointed to his unruly hair and pleaded with her with his eyes.

Kaoru shook her head and reached out to pick her child up. "Well, Kenji, I have to wash your hair, it's totally filthy, but I will tell you when I'm going to pour the water, okay?" She handed him a small cloth and eased him into the tub, trying not to wince as he clutched her robe with a white knuckled grip. The look on his face practically wrenched her heart in two. His eyes were full of intense fear, held in check by a fine thread of trust and his face had paled several shades, taking on an almost grayish hue.

Slowly she began to scrub the boy, watching as the grime floated away in hefty chunks. Kenji sat, totally stiff and unmoving, the cloth she'd handed him clenched between his small fists. "Water's not all bad, kitten. It can't hurt you like this," she offered as she poured some down his back, taking note of the trembling muscles beneath his skin.

"It's scary, mama," Kenji whispered, closing his eyes against the memories that always threatened to claim him during bath time. "So, so scary…"

"It's only scary because you let it be, Kenji chan," she replied, trying not to make his fears sound unfounded or ridiculous. "It can be dangerous, but more often than not, it isn't. What happened to you was an accident, a very scary one at that."

Kenji nodded again but said nothing. He'd heard it all before, but his parents words did nothing to ease his fear. His body refused to work properly around a body of water and that was just something they'd all have to learn to live with.

Kaoru sighed, seeing her son tense up as she prepared to wash his horridly matted hair. She stroked his head and began to hum a tune she had sang to him since he was an infant, smiling softly to herself as he eased a bit at the sound of the melody.

The rest of the bathing session went well, no out bursts, no dramatic scenes, probably one of the most sane bath's Kenji had taken in several years. She had managed to clean him up fully, except a few extra tough places such as his ears and nose, but that would all have to work itself out on it's own. She lifted her son out of the tub and wrapped him in a soft towel, rubbing his arms and head vigorously.

"See, that wasn't so bad," she smiled, tweaking the boy's tiny, slightly upturned nose.

Kenji stared at her a moment and gave her a small smile. "Not for you, mama," he stated. It had taken everything he had to remain as calm as he did for her. It was by far the most difficult bath he'd ever taken.

Kaoru laughed and pulled her son into a tight hug, pressing her cheek against her wet hair. "I know, kitten, I know! But you did so well!" 

Kenji crinkled his face up as he was caught in his mother's warm embrace. He buried his face into her neck and sighed, allowing her to coddle him like an infant. "Mama?" he murmured.

"Yes?"

"How come you feel funny?"

Kaoru pulled her son away from her and stared at him hard, "What do you mean, 'I feel funny'?"

Kenji shrugged and tilted his head slightly, "I get a tingly feeling when I'm next to you, but not when I'm with father."

Kaoru laughed and hugged her son again, smiling into his hair, "It's called being a mommy, Kenji chan! Only mommies are special that way!"

Kenji only shrugged again and sighed deeply, enjoying his mother's tingly feeling as well as her company.

__

I'm so glad people like little Yu chan…I want her to be tough, but sweet…I mean, I suppose if you grew up being the youngest, a girl, and with only three brothers around you'd have to grow up pretty tough, but I don't know anything about having brothers or being the youngest….since I have one sister who's six years younger than me….Yu will be in other fics, I've already got another planned out, which includes her…giggles….As for Kenji and the mud, ya, he's gotten over it, I figured Hiko telling him the mud would eat off his skin wasn't as traumatic as almost drowning in the river and I couldn't have the poor kid wandering around full of phobias…LMAO (for those of you who don't know that story, told in full detail in the last couple chapter of A Giant and the Lion Cub) Hiko's so wise…I love him…I want one of my own…I could keep him in line…LMAO…ya right!


	14. Chapter 14

__

*Chibi Zoso runs through her house with "D" over her shoulder, being chased by an angry Kenji-chan!* 

"He's gaining on us…"

"Shut up D! I'm running as fast as I can!"

"You should finish that story…"

"Thanks for the insight oh wise one…"

"……"

(I'm so excited! I finally got to see the new D movie! Fantastic! Totally awesome!!)

I am so very very sorry for the long delay…I've been extremely busy and am back at work now, so my time is fairly limited…I hope you will all forgive me, but I'd rather wait and produce a decent chapter than put up a crappy one just to keep my updates current…does that make sense? I've started writing the next chapter as well, but went back to my normal notebook format (which is a lot slower than sitting in front of the puter and making things up as I go along…) Also, I've outlined the next story, actually I have two in mind, but not sure which on I'd like to do first…I'll have to discuss it with some of my sources…LOL…I thank you all once again for reading and reviewing this story…I'm absolutely amazed (once again) at the response…thank you all for your help and encouragement!

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Chapter 14

Kenji growled at this tabi, twisting the uncooperative sock around his foot and into an even more awkward position. He hissed as he tore it away, dangling the limp fabric in front of his face like a dead rodent. From this angle, it was difficult to believe how impossible such a simple piece of clothing could be to put on, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not manage to get it to fit correctly. His toes either ended up in the wrong spot or the heel came out on the top of his foot.

He gave the tabi a quick shake, a punishment of some sort for its disobedience and sighed. Why his mother insisted he put on socks was beyond him. Even in the waning light, the impending evening proved to be warm and slightly sticky. There would be no chill tonight, that was for sure.

Kenji heaved another sigh and dropped his hands into his lap, winding the sock around is small fists. He would never understand his mother's reasoning and he knew better than to question it. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to survey the dim room dejectedly, searching for something to aide him in his plight. His gaze stopped abruptly as he spied his father's travel bag lying in the far corner of the room. A small grin spread across his face and he crawled, belly low across the floor. Quietly, he began to rummage around inside the worn bag, smiling, as he knew his tabi problems would soon be solved.

******

Kenshin stretched and rolled his muscles, feeling them slide tiredly beneath his skin. The trip to his master's cabin had taken its toll, his body protesting the day's exertions angrily. His hips and knees ached with a dull fire and his back cracked each time his made a sudden movement, reminding him of how fragile he actually was.

He lounged in the warm bath, allowing the heated water to loosen the pained joints and strained muscles. Tension washed away as he sunk lower, ignoring the grinding and grating as his body moved. He sighed, trying to remember a time when such things didn't bother him, but it was to no avail. His body paid the price for his many battles and the strains of Hiten Mitsurugi, and he knew things would never get any better. As he aged, his small frame would continue to deteriorate, and the pain he felt would only intensify. More than likely, he would become almost completely immobile by the age of sixty or so. 

It didn't bother him really, his life had been a full one and he looked forward to the time when he could sit back and watch the youth of the age take his place as protectors of the innocent people. Yahiko and Kenji would do just fine, and Kenshin smiled at the thought. 

Slowly, he rose out of the bath and wrapped himself in a light robe, and proceeded into the hall of the Aoiya. The smell of supper cooking and the sounds of people talking in the kitchen stopped him from going straight to his room the dress. He could hear his wife's laughter, and the sound tugged at him, drawing him to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, watching the women as they giggled and teased one another, oblivious to their watcher for the moment. 

They were unique women, both feminine in appearance, but masculine in personality to some extent. Many men would find their traits unacceptable and even a little intimidating, but Kenshin admired them both. Never before had he met two more courageous women, unafraid to stand up for their beliefs and protect the one's they loved. Just watching them reminded him of the hope and faith he had almost lost. They were the embodiment of spirit, love, and determination.

Kaoru jumped when she noticed her husband watching them from the door, his face set in an amused and almost affectionate smile. "Oh! Kenshin, you startled me!" she declared as she wiped her hands on a towel.

Misao stopped chopping the vegetables and looked up. She stared at Himura in awe, surprised she had never really noticed how beautiful the man actually was. She was aware of his attractiveness, but as he stood in the doorway, his hair damp and dressed in a light robe, he became extremely alluring to behold. She'd never seen him in anything other than his normal hakama and gis since the man was quite modest, but now she could understand why Kaoru's eyes were constantly fixed upon him.

She smiled at the way the two of them gazed at each other, like they were just seeing one another for the first time. It was as if they had not been married for six years at all, and Misao hardly doubted that old age would dull her friend's relationship. They were truly in love and, no doubt, filled the voids left in each other's lives. 

She sighed to herself and wondered if she would ever be as lucky in love as her two friends. Though she seemed to be making progress with Aoshi, she found herself doubting her actual success. It was a game of where two steps were taken forward, only to have two more taken back. He had told her things would come in due time, but she pondered how much time it would take him to come around, though it really didn't matter. She would wait, no matter how long it took. There was no one else she could possible give her heart to.

She shook off her thoughts and grinned at Himura. "Welcome home, Himura! I didn't even know you'd come back!" She waved the ladle she was holding around her head and laughed, internally dismissing her worries.

Kenshin smiled goofily and tucked his hands inside his robe, slightly embarrassed he'd wandered into the kitchen so underdressed. "Hai, Misao. I went straight to the bath when I got back. Traveling wearies my body somewhat and the warm water eases the tension."

Kaoru frowned slightly and moved closer to her husband. She could tell he was down playing the extent of his fatigue, but that was typical of Kenshin. Still, it irked her slightly when he disregarded his body's limits. "You didn't over do it again, did you? You know what Megumi says…"

Kenshin smiled apologetically and shook his head, "I'm fine, koishii. Honest. The bath really helped."

Kaoru blew her bangs out of her face and Misao giggled at her friend's frustration. It reminded her of Aoshi's stubbornness and his refusal to remain bed ridden until his wounded ribs healed.

"Where's Kenji?" Kenshin quickly asked, hoping to avert his wife's temper to something else for the time being.

Karou gave him a dirty look, knowing what he was up to, but she let it go and pointed to the stairs. "I told him to put something on his feet, so he should be in our room."

Kenshin nodded and turned to leave. "So, he's come out of his corner? That's good to hear. I'm glad he's decided to give up his silly repentance for that accident."

Kaoru laughed and gave Kenshin a push into the hallway. "Oh, probably not, since he's got your incredible memory and knack for blaming yourself for things that are out of your control….but I imagine he'll let it go for now." She poked her husband in the ribs and giggled as he leapt forward, peering over his shoulder with a confused look.

"Oro?"

She poked him again and watched him squirm away from her. "Don't play dumb with me rurouni! Go upstairs and get ready for supper!"

"Hai!" Kenshin yelped, smiling slightly as he retreated to their room.

Kaoru watched her husband make a hasty retreat up the stairs and smiled to herself. Her husband was back, not just in body, but in spirit as well. His face was free of the worries and strain that plagued him these past few weeks and his humor had come back as well. The answers he had come to find had been found, and she couldn't be more relieved.

To be honest, she hardly doubted that Hiko would fail in opening Kenshin's eyes. She imagined that the master had not gone easy on him, since it was not Hiko's nature to be gentle with the truth. Only that sort of brashness and abrasiveness would be able to break through her husband's steel coated stubbornness. A good dose of Hiko was exactly what Kenshin had needed.

Regardless of the Hiten Mitsurugi master's less than pleasant demeanor, Kaoru liked the man. She did not feel intimidated by his arrogance and self-proclaimed greatness, but admired him for his self-assurance. If others would stop to take a good look at Seijuro Hiko, they would see more than an insufferable braggart. Behind his attitude was a caring and compassionate man, who was merely a mortal human, not some bizarre god so many made him out to be. He had feelings, worries, and doubts just like all the rest of the human race. Yet, unlike the rest of mankind, he just refused to dwell on his emotions, and somehow that made him seem cold and unfeeling.

Hiko, himself, boasted at having no weaknesses, but Kaoru knew that was a lie. He had two of them, and they came in the form of two flame haired swordsmen. Though the master would disagree with it to his grave, Kaoru knew the man cared deeply for his student and their son. He would deny them nothing, withhold a little yes, but deny them, never. They were his family, in a warped, round a bout sort of way, so much like a son and grandson. 

Kaoru smiled, knowing she would keep Master Hiko's secret, and also making a mental note to thank him for his help once again.

********

Kenshin stepped into the bedroom and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light. It would be fully dark in less than an hour, the day having come and gone at what would seem a rapid pace. He surveyed the room and scratched his head, wondering where his son had gone off to. Kenji was no where to be found, and Kenshin became slightly concerned. Not knowing where Kenji was often led to trouble.

Something in the corner of the room caught his attention and he padded over to the wadded mass quietly. "My bag," he murmured, a hint of confusion in his voice. He scanned to room again, trying to remember if he had put the travel bag there himself or if someone else had moved it. Nothing else seemed to be out of place, so he shrugged it off as his own forgetfulness carried the bag back to the futon.

Dressing speedily in a clean hakama and gi, he toweled his still damp hair and stooped down to rummage inside the bag. He began to grumble as the item he was looking for didn't turn up and soon he was tossing various odds and ins over his shoulder. "Where the heck are they," he muttered, finally dumping the bag out on the futon and tossing it into a corner. "I know I put some in here!"

"HIMURA KENJI! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Kenshin's head shot up and he craned his head to the door. If he had a yen for every time he heard that phrase, he'd be a very rich man. He stood up quickly, staring down at the mess on the futon and sighing. The pieces of the puzzle were falling into place and he had a sneaking suspicion on who had tampered with his things. Tucking his hands into his gi, he made his way down the stairs on bare feet, wondering how on earth he had managed to remain sane for the past six years.

********

Kenji stared at his mother with wide eyes, a small finger tucked innocently into the corner of his mouth. He wasn't quite certain what he'd done now to make her so angry, but he'd long since given up trying to figure out his mother. He learned what angered her by trial and error, there being no real pattern to her moods or temper. 

This time he was completely perplexed, he'd done what she'd told him to do, so really she had nothing to be mad about. He glanced down at his feet, which adorned a pair of wine colored tabi, held in place by several pieces of wide bandages. He huffed slightly, wondering what the big deal was. So the socks weren't his, that shouldn't matter, since their purpose was the same. He was actually quite proud of his ingenuity. His father's tabi were far to large, coming up to his knees almost and if it hadn't been for the bindings he'd found in his mother's bag, he would have never managed to keep them on.

"Mama?" he asked, tilting his head to one side, "What's the matter?"

Kaoru stared at her son, not sure whether to laugh or shout at him. He was truly a funny sight to behold, and she admired his problem solving skills, but she did not appreciate the fact that he used her breast bindings to hold up his socks.

"Where are your tabi, Kenji?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Kenji pouted and wiggled his toes. "They wouldn't work, mama," he mumbled.

"Wouldn't work?"

Kenshin came down the stairs, following the sound of his wife's agitated voice. He stopped short once he entered the dining area and took in the sight before him. His eyes scanned over Misao, who was covering her mouth with a hand and desperately failing at hiding her smile. Okina coughed a few times, his face a peculiar shade of red, and even Aoshi sat with his ever-stoic face set in stone, but icy eyes dancing with obvious amusement. Finally, Kenshin's gaze settled upon his son and he burst out laughing, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

He doubled over, holding his stomach, trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to spring from his eyes. He wasn't sure what he found more hilarious, his son's knee high, floppy socks, or the indignant look his wife donned. He tried to compose himself, but each time he looked at them, he only laughed harder, and finally he had to steady himself against the doorframe.

Kenji stared at his father with an open mouth. Certainly, he'd seen his father laugh before, but never like this. The man was known for his calmness and composure, but as Kenji watched, he grew concerned. His father had gone mad, totally and completely insane, and was now in a fit of hysterics in the dining room. Kenji glanced at his mother, who was also staring at Kenshin, one brow arched to her forehead.

"Father?" Kenji inquired, his voice laced with worry.

Kenshin took a couple of deep breaths and straightened himself before walking over to his wife and son. He stopped behind Kaoru and put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at Kenji and smiling. Things were indeed back to normal in his little family, whatever normal really was, and for that, he was joyous.

"I was looking for those," Kenshin replied, wiggling his bare toes and giving his wife a reassuring squeeze. "Where are yours, Kenji-chan?"

A titter followed Kenshin's statement and Kenji sheepishly scuffed a foot against the floor.

"Mine wouldn't work, father," he whispered shyly, "I couldn't do it."

Kenshin smiled and glanced at his wife, who only grinned and nodded to him. He reached out a hand and ruffled Kenji's perpetually messy hair. "It's okay chibi chan. Sometimes those things can be tricky. Let's go upstairs and trade, okay?" He picked Kenji up into his arms and chuckled as the boy nodded and tugged playfully at his hair.

**********

"Kenji! Chew your food!" Kaoru scolded, pounding her choking son on his back as he gagged on some rice. "Your table manners are worse than Yahiko's!"

"But not yet quite as bad as Sano's," Kenshin offered, taking a sip of his tea and smiling into his cup, purposely avoiding his wife's glare.

Kenji coughed and noisily took a drink of water. "Uncle Sano is messy!' he stated before diving back into his food.

Kaoru arched a brown and shook her head in defeat, "And you're not?"

Misao giggled and pointed a chopstick at the little Himura. "As much as you eat Himura chan, I'm surprised you're not the size of a Sumo!" She wondered where he managed to put all the food, as pathetically skinny as he was for a boy his age. Yet, he managed to eat nearly as much as a full-grown man, if not more, at each sitting.

"The smaller things are, the more they must eat. Their metabolisms burn energy quickly." Aoshi stated blandly.

The table grew silent, all eyes on the former okashira. Even little Kenji halted his face stuffing for a moment to stare stupidly at the man. It was not everyday that Shinomori Aoshi involved himself in the idle banter that went on at the supper table. This was definitely a strange turn of events and one that would probably go down in Oniwaban history. It didn't matter that no one else understood what he was talking about, the mere fact that he'd attempted to make conversation was enough to catch their attention fully.

Thankfully, Kenji broke the stupefied silence before Aoshi could become uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stares. "What's a metablizim," he asked, barbarically spearing a piece of fish off his father's tray with a chopstick.

Aoshi chewed his food in thoughtful silence, not bothering to look up. They were all perched and waiting to hear his answer, and he could feel their curious stares.

"It's a 'metabolism' Himura chan," he corrected, "And it's too complicated for you to understand."

Kenji swallowed the mass of food in his mouth and eyed his uncle suspiciously. "Well, you'll tell me when I get bigger, right?"

Aoshi only nodded and glanced at Kenshin, who was smiling at him.

Misao giggled and looked at Kaoru. "You and Tokio san sure talked for a long time today!" she stated, not noticing Kaoru's warning glare and sharp shake of the head. "How come you two decided not to go shopping together?"

Kaoru slumped in her seat, fighting back the urge to spear Misao in the eye with a chopstick.

Kenshin made a slight noise and set his cup down with a thump. "It's probably for the best," he stated rather dryly. Tokio san seemed like a pleasant woman, but she was the wife of the wolf and that could mean nothing but trouble. The idea of his wife and son spending time with Saito's family alone did not sit well with him one bit and he was relieved to hear the outing was not going to happen.

Kaoru gave her husband a slightly dirty look and shook her head. She really did not want to discuss the change of plans with him at the dinner table, knowing his reaction would be less than favorable, but Misao had already set the wheels in motion and it was only inevitable she had to go on. If she stalled or changed the subject, Kenshin would know something was up, and feel she was trying to hide something from him. Though that wouldn't be too far from the truth.

"Hai, Misao," Kaoru started, taking a deep breath, "We decided that a day out on the town would be too hard on the little ones, so instead I invited Tokio san and her family to our picnic lunch."

Kenshin choked on his tea, practically spraying the liquid across the table.

Everyone stared at him and Kaoru folded her hands in her lap. 

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, preparing herself for the worst.

Kenshin's mind was miles away as he frantically played out each possible scenario he could think of that had to do with spending an entire day with Saito and his family. None of them were pleasant and even worse, he knew he was stuck. There was no way he could get out of going, to do so would be outrageously rude to Tokio san and her children, and they had done nothing to him. His impeccable politeness would not allow him to be do disrespectful to innocent people who knew nothing of what went on in the past, plus if he didn't go, he'd be spending many sleepless nights on the porch.

Kaoru smiled to herself, knowing that Kenshin would cooperate fully. She decided to deal the final blow and let it all sink in over the next few days. "I presume you gave the proper directions to Hiko san as well?"

Kenshin moaned low in his throat, and slumped forward. He'd forgotten about his master's invitation and now wondered why the Gods hated him so to punish him this way. Dealing with Saito for a day was bad enough, but Saito and Hiko, it would be too much. A dank feeling of doom began to slink over him.

Kenji tugged at his mother's sleeve, his pale eyes concerned. "Father looks sick, mama. You didn't cook this food did you?"

Kaoru thumped her son on the back of the head. "No, it's not the food! Your father is just excited about out little outing we're going on in a few days!"

Relieved, Kenji only nodded and resumed to stuff his face.

********

Misao stared up at the stars, watching the twinkling lights shimmer against the ebony background of the night like faint diamonds. A warm summer breeze ruffled her hair and caressed her skin as she listened to the soothing sounds of the evening. She loved to sit outside during the summers, the nights were always so calming and peaceful, easing the tension of the ending day.

The Aoiya was winding down, the restaurant had long since closed and the rest of the Oniwaban were finishing the final touches on the clean up in preparation for the following day, while the Himura family had retired to bed, though Misao hardly doubted Kaoru and Kenshin were sleeping after the news at dinner. It was obvious that Himura was not happy with the arrangements, and Misao could hardly doubt him. Saito was a difficult man to deal with, and the history between the two was long and tarnished, but Tokio san was a nice woman, and obviously eager for a friendship.

The wolf's wife had to be a lonely woman. It would be hard to have any friends outside the home, let alone any friends that could actually understand what it was like to be targeted and hunted for things done in the past. Kaoru and Tokio were very much alike in that aspect, and Misao knew Tokio was aware of that. 

Himura would bear the pains of spending the say with the Wolf of Mibu, though she doubted he'd do so with a smile. What Misao was more curious about was the meeting between Saito Hajime and Seijuro Hiko. More than likely, that would prove to be most entertaining, and Misao wondered how the two arrogant men would mesh together. That was providing Hiko even showed up.

"Misao, it's late."

The ninja girl jumped, nearly falling off the porch. She had not even heard the door open nor was aware of Aoshi's approach.

Righting herself back into a sitting position she smiled up at the tall man and nodded. "I know, but I like sitting out here. Nighttime is the most peaceful time of day, don't you think?"

She was shocked when Aoshi eased himself down next to her, his long legs dangling over the edge of the porch in an uncharacteristically casual fashion. She watched as he tilted his head back, answering her question with his silence, and gazed up at the stars. She smiled softly and turned back to the sky herself, watching the celestial dance in the sky.

They sat in silence for many moments, enjoying the evening.

"They're pretty, aren't they," Misao finally asked, pointing at the stars.

"Strange," Aoshi murmured, "how such beautiful things can be right before our eyes, yet we take them for granted."

Misao's forehead crinkled and she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, but they would never fall. His words were not lost on her heart and she knew what the true meaning was behind them. Maintaining her composure, she gently touched his hand, slightly afraid he'd pull away. When he did not recoil from her touch, she sighed happily and gave his fingers a slight squeeze.

The night continued to wear on and the pair sat gazing at the sky, miles apart from each other, but bridging the gap that separated them.

__

Whew…almost done….a couple more to go….I'll update as soon as I can, I've got part of the next chapter written out, and I'm really sorry for the delay! Take care everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

__

Okay * cracking knuckles *…I'm back and ready to roll…LMAO…Well, at least for now…I must apologize for the HUGE delay in the chapters, but life has not allowed me to get to the computer much lately and I'm still trying to adjust to being back at work, dealing with some issues with my son's school, and some family things as well…funny how stuff just snowballs on you…anyhoo, I hope you'll all forgive me, I am truly sorry! I cannot promise rapid chapter updates, but I will finish this story, dammit! LOL

Standard Disclaimers apply

Chapter 15

Kenji pouted as his father helped him with his tabi. His small arms were folded in front of his chest and his face was set into a dejected frown. Today was not going to be a pleasant one, for that he was sure of, and the idea of spending an entire after noon with the likes of Hideki and Yu made his stomach hurt. He glanced at his father, who didn't look much happier than he did, and for some reason, Kenji suspected that the man wasn't looking forward to this little outing either. Why did his mother have to go and ruin a perfectly decent picnic by inviting that troop of mannerless goons? Was she trying to punish them for the other day? Kenji huffed, blowing his shaggy bangs away from his forehead. He'd tried to discourage his mother by throwing an impressive fit in the middle of the Aoiya, but he was no match for her lightening temper and relented quickly to save his hind-end.

He'd go with them, he had no choice, but no one could force him to have fun.

Finished with Kenji's socks, Kenshin eyed his son with a serious look. He could almost reach out and touch the irritation oozing from the child's demeanor, and when it came to Kenji, that was never a good sign. Kenshin sighed and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Kenji, I want you to be on your best behavior today, okay?"

Kenji nodded stiffly.

"No tricks or temper tantrums," Kenshin continued sternly," And absolutely no fighting, got it?"

Once again, Kenji nodded and glared at his father. He refused to make any promises, knowing all to well that if Hideki so much as laid a finger on him, he'd knock the older boys teeth into the back of his head.

Kenshin gave his son a halfhearted smile, trying to muster some sort of reassurance for the small boy. He failed miserably as Kenji only gazed back at him with cold, disconcerted eyes. Defeated, Kenshin sat down on the floor with a thump and ran his fingers through his thick hair. He took his son into his lap and hugged him close. "Listen chibi chan," he rubbed his nose through the boy's soft hair, "There are many things we must do in life that we dislike. Bearing these situations only makes us stronger and more wise."

Kenji was quiet for a moment, mulling over his father's words. How was spending a day with that evil boy and his family suppose to make him stronger? If anything, it would only make him angrier and get him in trouble. He scowled in his father's lap and snorted. "I hate him," he muttered to no one in particular, his tiny voice laced with venom.

Kenshin's violet eyes widened at the boy's tone, as well as his words. Kenji was far to young to understand what it meant to actually hate anything, but he did not doubt for a minute that his son disliked Saito's youngest boy immensely. Still, it was unsettling to hear his small son speak so venomently.

"Hate is a powerful word, Kenji chan," he replied gently.

Kenji squirmed and just shrugged, surprised that his father had actually heard him. "I know," he stated.

Kenshin shook his head slightly and turned his son around to face him. "No, you don't know Kenji. It's not right to hate anyone. To hate a person means you don't care if they live or die, and that is wrong. Hate is an evil thing, if it gets out of control, it will consume your very soul." Kenshin watched as his son's frown faded slightly.

"Really?" he breathed, growing a little worried. He liked his soul just the way it was, and the thought of it being eaten by anything was a bit bothersome. His eyes widened as his father nodded slowly. "Have you ever hated anyone, father?"

Kenshin started at the innocence of the boy's question. He felt his heart freeze over slightly and an old ache return to his heart as memories long buried returned to him. He would not lie to the boy and nodded once again. "Hai, Kenji. I have hated someone and it was a very terrible thing to do."

Kenji noted the sadness in his father's face and grew worried. Patting the larger man's hand, he urged him to continue with his story.

Kenshin stared blankly at the floor, uncertain of what to tell the boy. Finally he sighed and shifted Kenji closer to his chest, finding comfort in the boy's warm body and gentle touch. "It was a long time ago, chibi chan, and I was very young. I hated a person with all my heart and did not care if he lived or died."

Kenji looked up into his father's mournful face with large, amethyst eyes. "Why, father? Why did you hate him?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed. "He took away someone I cared about very much. Someone I loved with all my heart."

"Oh," Kenji whispered, and then furrowed his brow. That sounded like a pretty good reason to hate someone to him. 

Kenshin continued, feeling his son's confusion. "Hating him almost killed me, son. Luckily I saw the light and chose to forgive him instead. You see, it takes more strength to forgive someone who has wronged you, than it does to hate. Hating is too easy, it's a weakness.

Kenji's eyes widened, "Strength…to forgive?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and nodded, smiling slightly. "Hai. It's easy to hate, but takes enormous strength to forgive. Those who hold onto the easiest solutions, such as hate, are weak and never become stronger. Never fall prey to that kind of weakness, Kenji chan…never."

Kenji pulled away from his father and regarded him carefully. He wanted to ask more questions about whom his father had hated and who had been taken from him to cause him to hate, but the sadness in the older samurai's eyes forced him to bite his tongue. Instead, Kenji stood up and extended a small hand to his father, smiling softly. "Hai, father. I understand."

Kenshin felt his chains break free at the sight of his young son's smile. Kenji was a smart boy, far too intelligent for one so young, but he did not doubt for a minute that the child understood his words. It was a lesson Kenji would not likely forget any time soon. Maybe someday, he'd tell his son the entire story of his tragic life, but it wasn't likely. He'd prefer to keep his past as far away from his son as possible.

"I still don't like him though," Kenji's cherubic voice echoed, breaking Kenshin free of his trance like state. 

Kenshin laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

********

They were a family of cheaters and sneaks, and Kenji could barely contain his frustration. He refused to go squealing to his mother like a whiny baby, knowing all to well that Hideki would use his tattle-taling as ammunition to start a fight. The minute the boy hit the clearing, it was obvious he was intent on making Kenji's day miserable in every way imaginable, but Kenji refused the bait and maintained his composure. Yet it was becoming more and more difficult to control himself as the three of them played a game of toss the stone.

Hideki had nominated himself the official score keeper and obviously assumed that neither Yu or Kenji could count to save their lives. What the older boy didn't realize was that Kenji was quite capable of counting, probably even more efficiently than Hideki himself, and his cheating wasn't going unnoticed. The dark haired boy kept adding points to his score, even when he managed to miss a toss, or he'd give himself two points when only one was earned, and the whole fiasco was starting to grate on Kenji's nerves.

It was bad enough when Yahiko tried to pull a fast one on him, and Kenji wasn't sure what made him angrier, the fact the other boy was cheating or that he thought Kenji too stupid to catch on. Which ever it was, it really didn't matter. In the end, the result was the same and Kenji felt his blood begin to boil.

"Look at that! I get another two points!" Hideki cheered, scratching a tally into the sand. Yu pouted and took her place at the line, ignoring her brother's gloating. The dark eyed boy smiled smugly and counted up his points for all to hear.

Kenji scowled, his fists balled at his sides, "That was only a one pointer, Hideki…kun, and you put down three instead of two. So you need to take away two of the points to make it right."

Hideki's eye's widened and Yu turned around to stare at her brother.

Kenji narrowed his eyes at the older boy, desperately trying to hold his dancing tongue, but his efforts proved futile. "You're pretty bad at counting, you know. Maybe I should do it from now on," he stated dryly. He wanted to clamp a hand over his own mouth, having promised his father he'd be on his best behavior and not start any trouble today, but he couldn't help it. He watched as the older boy visibly bristled and took a step in his direction. 

__

"Oh boy," Kenji thought to, envisioning himself sitting in a corner for the rest of his life, after he finished thrashing Hideki. He refused to sit back and take a beating, and instinctively he crouched low, preparing himself for the other boy's attack.

"Why you," Hideki growled, his dark eyes glinting in the sunlight. He cracked a fist into his palm and sneered at the tiny Kenji.

Suddenly there was a loud thwack and Hideki fell forward onto his knees. Tears sprang into his eyes and he grasped the back of his head.

"BAKA! We're you cheating again, Hideki?" a furious Yu shrieked. Angrily, she picked up another rock and hurled it at her fallen brother. It landed hard against his back, causing him to cry out in pain and fall forward as if he'd been shot.

Kenji swallowed hard, growing nervous as the small girl picked up several stones, adding to her arsenal. _"She's scary,"_ Kenji thought worriedly as he gazed at the enraged girl.

Hideki was crying openly now, being pegged again by another one of his sister's granite missiles. "MOTHER," he yelped, struggling to his feet and trying to run from his little sister and her deadly aim.

Yu pulled back to launch another rock, her gold eyes dancing wickedly, and Kenji could swear the girl was out for blood. A feral smirk appeared on her face and she let the stone fly with amazing force.

A large hand snagged to stone from the air just before it connected with Hideki's head. It fell to the ground with a soft thud, rendered completely harmless. Hideki made a mad dash behind his protector's leg and peered out at his defiant little sister. "Yu, what do you think you're doing?" a raspy, yet slightly amused voice asked.

Yu straighten up and dusted off her hands, her eyes never leaving the face of her father. She was unafraid, if not down right daring him to punish her. "Hideki was cheating again," she snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the boy cowering behind his pant leg.

Saito glanced behind him and snorted at his youngest son. "So you felt the need to stone him to death, girl?" he asked, arching a brow at his tiny daughter.

Yu nodded and cocked her head slightly, "Well, ya," she replied, "He was to far away to punch in the face."

Kenji almost choked at her reply, his mouth falling open into an astonished gape.

Saito smirked slightly and turned to his son, "We're you cheating, boy?" he barked.

Hideki stared at his father with fearful eyes, stuttered slightly, and suddenly he pointed a finger in Kenji's direction. 

Saito narrowed his eyes at the Battousai's child, then at Hideki. "I don't think so, Hideki. First you cheat, then you lie," he growled, "It's hard to believe you're my son sometimes, being such a sneaky, dishonest, cowardly brat that you are." He grabbed the boy by the back of his gi, and tossed him in the direction of his mother. "Go sit over there and be quiet. I'll deal with you when we get home." Hideki whimpered and hurried to where his mother waited, an angry frown on her face as well.

The wolf turned back to his daughter and Kenji, slowly reaching in his pocket and drawing out a cigarette. He regarded to two children quietly as he lit a match and took a long drag of the sweet tabacco.

Yu wrinkled her brow and put a hand on her hip. "Papa, those are bad for you, you know," she informed him, totally undaunted by his earlier display with her brother.

Saito's lip twitched slightly and he turned back to the adults. "Yu, don't throw rocks at people. You could put someone's eye out like that," he tossed over his shoulder at the girl, leaving the two of them alone on the bank.

Yu nodded to her father's retreating back and turned back to Kenji, a bright smile on her pretty face. "Okay, Kenji chan! Are you ready to play again?" she laughed, clapping her hands together happily.

__

Okay, that's it for now….sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it's sort of written as a transition…so, for those of you who haven't given up on me and are still reading this…there is more! Thank you so much to all of you who've followed this story so far, you have no idea how much your comments and ideas mean to me….thanks again and take care….


	16. Chapter 16

__

Once again, sorry for the horribly long delay. I've been searching for a new job, along with school, and a series of minor disasters have delayed my updates. My company cancelled my medical benefits with out notifying me (which is against the law here), and it took over a month to get them reinstated. The stress was horrible, since I consider my medical benefits more important than an actual paycheck (I had surgery last year to remove some possibly cancerous tissue and my son has hearing issues)…needless to say, writing was the last thing on my mind. It's all squared away now, benefits back in place, but I'm sick of this job and the people…it took them a month to fix the screw up with my benefits and in the end cost me over 200 dollars to make sure everything was retroactive to the date they actually cancelled them. Nice huh…now I'll be leaving this place soon, hopefully my next job will be better than this one…sigh…anyway, I have not forgotten this story, I never would, nor have I forgotten all of you who have supported and encouraged me through out it all. Thank you so very much, words cannot express my gratitude!

Standard Disclaimers apply…I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, never will, and I have no money….

Kenji and Yu sat on the bank of the river, far enough away from the water's edge for Kenji to be comfortable with the sounds and sight of the running river. Yu asked him on several occasions to accompany him into the water, to catch young fish fry to, but the boy adamantly refused her suggestions. Instead, the two hunched over a small bog of mud, made by the swelling river, and inspected the contents critically. The young girl was curious about the boy's fear of water, but the look on his face indicated she should not inquire any further, and she left it at that.

The adults sat under a grove of trees, not far from view of the children, and talked quietly among themselves, while an ostracized Hideki pouted behind them. His father forbade him from leaving the blanket, while his mother scolded him for taking advantage of small children and setting a poor example. Kenji hid a triumphant smirk while Yu was not so discreet. She openly taunted her older brother until her mother threatened the same fate for her and sent her on her way.

Kenshin smiled at the young girls antics, amazed at how alike she and her father were. The cunning, wit, and blatant disregard of tact made it obvious she was Saito's child. Her will was strong, and she held little fear of her surroundings or strangers. She was so like his son, but so different. Kenji was so quiet, reserved, seeming almost timid in some circumstances, but Kenshin knew that was not the case. His son was far from timid. A little cautious, but the boy's silence was the product of his quick mind working at incredible speeds. He sized up every situation, analyzing, thinking, and plotting. Nothing got by Kenji. Never.

Kenshin imagined that those two children could probably cause a world of damage if left to their own devices for to long. He grinned, watching as Yu tossed a clod of mud at Kenji. The boy jumped back, narrowly missing being hit with the gunk, and scowled at his new friend. If that was Yahiko, the two of them would be face down in the bog, wrestling for all they were worth, but it was obvious Kenji wasn't too certain how to react to the little girl. Kaoru indicated their son retaliated earlier, hence another destroyed kimono, but she'd given him a stern lecture on how young men were suppose to treat women. 

Kaoru touched his arm, causing him to turn and look at his wife's smiling face. She could see the joy in his expression as he watched the children play, and gazed at him knowingly. He relived his life through the eyes of his son, every move, every lesson, every breath was like being born again when he was with Kenji. His son was his savior, and Kaoru knew it. He smiled back, taking her hand in his own discreetly, a thumb brushing over her soft skin in an affectionate gesture.

"YU! Stop throwing mud at that boy," Tokio shouted sternly, noticing her daughter's torture of the Himura child. She sighed in exasperation and fixed her husband in a knowing glare. 

"She's just having fun, Tokio san, " Kaoru interjected with a laugh, watching as Yu wiped her hands off on her kimono and drug Kenji away from the bog, throwing her mother a scowl.

"Such a willful child," the older woman muttered, a hint of a smile playing at her lips, "She's just like her father…in constant need of supervision."

The group fell silent, all eyes fixed on Tokio, astonished at the woman's public slander of her husband. They all assumed the Saito family to be a traditional family, adhered to rules and formality, compared to their own lax standards. Tokio looked the part of a proper wife, her demeanor quiet and meek, attending to her husband and children's needs with out a word. It was difficult to believe such a willowy, mild woman would disrespect her powerful husband in such an outward manner.

Aoshi coughed into his hand, while Misao squirmed next to him. 

Kenshin uttered a soft, "oro," of surprise and glanced at Saito, who glared at his wife for a brief second before reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. 

"Woman, you best watch you tongue," he muttered, patting at his pockets for a book of matches.

Tokio snorted at him, and waved a hand dismissingly, "I was only speaking the truth, Hajime, and you know it." She turned back to Kaoru and the others, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly as she reached for the teapot. "It's difficult caring for five children, you know," she stated, addressing the group.

"Five?" Kenshin asked, only remembering meeting four of the Saito children.

Tokio nodded curtly, pouring a cup of tea and passing it back to her husband. "Yes, four boys and a girl who thinks she's a boy. It gets quite hectic at our home."

Kenshin furrowed his brow in confusion, along with the rest of the group.

"Yes, Hajime is the worst of the bunch, at least the others know how to pick up after themselves. I swear, he wouldn't know what a laundry bin was if it hit him in the head, nor would he know where his clean clothes were if I wasn't around to show him."

Saito growled at Tokio, blowing a curling smoke trail in her direction. "That's not true, woman," he snapped.

Tokio laughed, and patted her husband's knee, he dark eyes glinting. "There, there," she replied soothingly, "I was teasing, you're such a good house helper when you're at home."

The lanky man sighed, leaning back against a tree, defeated. 

Aoshi arched a brow while the rest of the group laughed out right at the expense of Saito. Tokio was a genius. She was obviously aware that the rest of the group was uncomfortable with her husband's presence and took the liberty of making them more at ease. They were not enemies here, not even rivals, but instead a group of people with similar lives and interests. The former okashira admired the woman's intuition and her ability to defuse the tension. Saito Tokio was not a normal housewife, that he was sure of, and the hold she had on the Wolf of Mibu was admirable.

************

Kenji glanced over at Yu, watching as the young girl carefully spelled his name into the dirt. The ground was littered with simple drawings and miscellaneous kanji, all evidence of their newfound game. Kenji had a sneaking suspicion Yu was testing him, trying to see how smart he actually was. He wrinkled his nose slightly, insulted at the thought, but played along anyway. He knew he was smart, far smarter than other children his age, but it was nothing to brag about. That was just the way it was. Yu was extremely intelligent too, he observed, for a girl. She knew all her numbers and numerous spellings for various things. She was a lot like him, in many ways, and he supposed that was why he liked her company…sort of.

"Hey, baka, are you paying attention?" Yu snapped, looking up from her crouching position.

Kenji jumped, then frowned at her. She had such a nasty mouth sometimes, it was hard to think of her as a girl. "Ya," he muttered, glaring at her.

Yu snorted and dropped her stick next to her rendition of Kenji's name. She stood swiftly, poking him in the chest with a slender finger and eyeing him carefully. "No you weren't. You had that dumb look on your face again."

Kenji's mouth dropped open and he made a couple choking sounds at he insult. "No I didn't!" he yelped, astonished at her rude manner.

Yu nodded stiffly. "Yes you did. You looked like this," she made a face, her eyes wide and mouth drawn into a little circle. It was the perfect imitation of his father's characteristic rurouni face, the one he'd grown up mimicking impeccably,

Kenji smoldered at the young girl, gritting his teeth angrily. "Yu, you have very bad manners," he remarked suddenly, "Especially for a girl."

Even as the words fell out of his mouth, he realized it was the wrong thing to say and suddenly regretted it. Why couldn't he learn to keep his mouth shut? Why? Why? Why? His father often told him there were time thing were best left unsaid and this was obviously one of them, but did he listen? Noooooo. He took a step back as the girl's golden eyes flashed and her mouth drew into a pinched, thin line. Her small hands clenched into tight, white fists and for a moment, Kenji though she'd strike him.

"What's that suppose to mean, Himura…chan," she hissed, "Are boy's suppose to have different manners than girls?"

Well, he thought there was suppose to be a difference, though it wasn't obvious in his house hold who was the master of the home. When guests came calling, it was addressed as his father's residence, not his mother's, even though she'd grown up there and maintained it herself for so many years. His parents shared the duties of the home, and it wasn't strange to see his father doing what would normally be considered a woman's chores. Kenji wasn't sure where his comment came from, now that he thought about it. None of the girls he knew were normal by any means. Auntie Misao was a ninja and expert martial artist, his mother an accomplished swordswoman, and Auntie Megumi was doctor, all trades that were so explicitly male.

He sighed, deciding it best to apologize, though the idea of admitting he'd been wrong set heavily in his stomach. He scuffed the ground with a foot, working himself up to say the words he felt he owed the young girl when Yu's sharp, bell like voice snapped him to attention.

"You think you're better than me 'cause I'm a girl?" she asked, her tone angry.

Kenji's eye's widened and he shook his head. "I didn't say that! I said your manners are bad, that's all…and it's the truth." 

Kenji narrowly dodged a flying foot as it whizzed by his head, brushing across the flaming bangs of his hair and forcing him to falter backwards. He stared in astonishment at the young girl as she crouched into a defensive stance, looking so much like her father. Her movements were skilled, quick and deadly accurate. If it hadn't been for his impeccable reflexes, Yu's tiny slipper would be immortalized on the side of his head. He glared at her as a sinister smirk crept across her delicate features.

"That would have hurt, Yu!" Kenji snapped, glowering at her, "What do you think you're doing?"

Yu, sneered at him, her eyes flashing, "Showing you that girls are just as good as boys." In an instant she was on him, felling them both onto the shore of the bank. Kenji rolled away, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. What was she doing? She attacked him, tried to hit him, and was smiling about it! At that very moment he decided that all girls were crazy, not a sane thought in their heads, and he prayed he never had a little sister.

It was obvious that Yu was skilled in martial arts and it was all Kenji could do to keep out of her way as she came at him with a fury. He was naturally quick and agile, but had no formal training to help his cause. Desperately he glanced at the adults, but they were oblivious to his plight and too far away to really see what was going on. He glanced at Yu, wondering if she'd really hurt him if he just gave up. Friends didn't really kill each other did they? Or was he to hasty in assuming this small girl he'd met only a few days ago was a friend? He yelped as a small fist whizzed by his cheek and leapt backwards. 

"Stop it, Yu!" he shouted.

Yu laughed at him, her smile gleaming in the afternoon sun. She stood up, placing a hand on her hip and eyed him critically. "Come on, Kenji chan! Your papa's a swordsman and so is your mama, don't you know anything?" She was disappointed that the boy hadn't made a move at her, not even one to defend himself. She didn't understand how he could not even be schooled in the basics of martial arts or sword skill with parents such as his.

Kenji glared at her, baring his teeth angrily. "I know lots of stuff, just not that!" he remarked, defensively.

Yu smirked at him and crouched again, "So they haven't taught you anything? Well, I'll teach you then!" With that, she jumped at her friend, a fist drawn back to attack.

Kenji made a cry of distress. He didn't like this game, not one bit. His family told him it wasn't nice to hit girls, but the more Yu advanced on him, the more his resolve began to tatter. Nothing would satisfy him more than seeing her laid out on the dirt right about now, but he still couldn't bring himself to lay a hand on her. He continued to dodge her attacks, ducking this way and that, using his speed and agility to it's fullest.

Unfortunately, being untrained and unskilled in the art of battle, he lost perception of his surroundings, focusing only on the one who threatened him. All sense of direction was lost, and it wasn't until he heard Yu shout at him and felt the clammy coolness of wet wood against the back of his calves that he realized his mistake.

"Kenji! Watch out!"

It was too late, he went over the top of the log, his feet careening above his head at an awkward angle as his momentum carried him through the air. He landed with a mighty splash into the river, completely submerging into the water. 

The panic was instantaneous, and quick and white hot as a flash of lightening. He saw nothing but blinding explosions behind his eyes as he was consumed with a spiraling, coiling, terror. He could feel the water over his head, around his ears, in his nose. It stank with the remnants of dirt and river grime and chilled him to the bone. Cognitive thought was washed from his mind as pure survival instinct took over his tiny body. He felt his rear end hit the sandy bottom and he quickly flailed about, managing to get his feet underneath him. With a mighty heave, he pushed himself to the surface.

The moment his head broke through the glassy river, he inhaled sharply, drawing in water and air alike, and let forth a petrifying scream. It didn't matter that the water was only shoulder high at best, that Yu had waded in to help him, or that his parents were not far off. His rational was erased by the phobia and his only thoughts were the memories of an accident long since past. He continued to cry, once the scream was spent, and cough, unable to will his muscles into movement. He stood, stationary, in the river, wailing like a wounded animal.

The hair's on the back of Yu's neck stood erect at the terrifying sound of Kenji's voice as he broke through the surface of the water. Never before had she heard anything some intensely frightening come from another human's mouth. She feared he'd been bitten by a snake, or perhaps skewered by some hidden debris in the water. Without a moment's hesitation, she made a rush into the river, not caring that he own swimming skills were lacking or that her kimono would be completely ruined. 

She stopped short, knee deep in the water, as a tall figure stepped out of the tree line of the other bank and strode towards them rapidly. It was a man, a very, very tall man, with long hair and a sword on his hip. He looked menacing, the way the breeze caught the wisps of ebony hair that had worked free of the loose ponytail. His face was set in an alarming scowl, and he barely gave Yu a look as he stopped short on the opposite bank, unsheathing his sword.

__


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Standard disclaimers apply

__

So, it's been awhile. To everyone who has emailed me, I thank you for the encouragement. You people have been the best. I'm sorry I let so many of you down during my hiatus. I can only apologize. This isn't the final chapter. I'm not certain when the next one will come either. Eventually...Life has been a bit unexpected as of late. Many changes and things going on. My creativity took a massive flop and though I know I haven't fully recovered, I wanted to finish this the best I could. This chapter sucks...I'm sorry for that too. Give a bit of time to get back into the swing of things, I'll do better next time.

Kenshin's heart stopped dead in his chest, a painful jolt of fear started in his toes and coursed up his spine. Kenji's wail of terror ripped across his senses like talons through koi. " What the hell is that," he heard Saito ask, but he was already on his feet. Something had happened. Something horrible. His son never cried like that. Not Kenji. Not his brave little lion cub. Heart hammering, Kenshin leapt over the head of Aoshi and disappeared into the tall rushes and bamboo that shaded the riverside.

"Kenshin," Kaoru called after him as she too started to run in the direction of her son's voice, but her husband was already gone. A strong hand grasped her elbow when she stumbled, and she turned to see the worried frown of Aoshi's usually impassive face. "I have to get to Kenji," she shouted at him, "Something has happened!" She shook off his hand and reached for the hem of her kimono. With several furious tugs, she tore the fabric up the side of her leg. Able to move more freely, she kicked off her feeble sandals and began running after Kenshin's trail.

Behind her, Aoshi and Misao looked at one another and with a nod followed.

"Aren't you going after them," Tokio asked her husband, who still sat on the blanket, picking his teeth with a long skewer from the dango he'd just eaten.

Saito shrugged slightly and gave her a disinterested look. "It's not my business," he replied blandly.

Tokio scowled and folded her hands in her lap. "You do remember," she bit out, "that Yu was with Kenji-chan, don't you dear?" Her eyes narrowed and a wrinkle creased her elegant brow.

"You don't seem too worried about her," Saito mumbled, looking away from his irritated wife and fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Hajime."

Saito sighed and flicked the skewer into the grass behind him. "Fine, fine," he muttered, "I'll go join the clown posse." He tried to make a show of being purposely slow, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers and strolling towards the river.

"GO!"

Saito jumped at the dangerous snap of Tokio's voice. He glared at her over his shoulder for a moment, uttered a couple choice words, then broke into a slow jog. He wouldn't want her to think that she could jerk his chain whenever she felt like it. He made a mental note to himself not to bring his wife or family with in ten meters of the Battousai and his twisted little group of friends. If Tokio became too chummy with them, his image would never survive as a legendary Wolf of Mibu.

Kenji screamed and screamed until his throat was raw. He couldn't stop it. Terror consumed him as he stood in the murky water, immobilizing all his limbs and sucking his will away on the gentle currents of the river. Water was bad. It had nearly killed him. His rational couldn't see past the phobia imbedded in his brain. All he knew was fear. It drown out everything around him, stripping him of any sensible thought left in his head.

"For the love of God, will you just shut up already."

Kenji's mouth shut with a click. He knew that voice. It grounded him long enough to notice he'd been lifted into the air by a long katana, still housed in its sheath. Water rushed in rivulets down his soggy clothes and trickled back into the greenish river below. Up and up he went, until he was eye level with his savior. He hiccuped and then smiled a foolish, lopsided smile.

"Hiko-ojiisan," he coughed, looking at the scowling man from beneath a mat of soaking red locks.

Hiko jerked his head back and frowned even harder at the whelp he held on his sword. His dark eyes looked Kenji up and down several times before he gave the katana a rough shake. "Don't call me that," he grumbled, " It's ojiisama, remember...And what in the hell are you caterwauling about? The way you were carrying on, I thought I'd stumbled onto some sort of Kappa mating ritual."

Kenji cocked his head slightly, "Ma...mating ritual? Kappa?" Kenji glanced at the river nervously. His parents hadn't told him that there were water demons living in this particular river.

"You know, a...nevermind," Hiko replied quickly. He deftly slung his katana over his shoulder, Kenji still hooked neatly over the end, and sloshed his way to the shore. He barely glanced at Yu when he passed by, but Kenji gave her a slight wave and a shrug. The girl hesitated, her golden eyes wide, but trusting Kenji, she waded after the tall, mysterious man.

Back on shore, Hiko dumped the boy into the mud and sat down heavily on a large, rotted out log. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a piece of tattered cloth and tossed it at Kenji. "Clean yourself up," he remarked, " and don't give me that dumb look. You remind me of your father."

Kenji grinned and scrubbed his face, his pale eyes never once leaving the face of his ojiisama. He was so excited in seeing him again, that all his fear dissipated, forgotten in a matter of seconds.

Yu kneeled beside him, wringing out the sopping ponytail that stuck to his back. Her eyes watched the tall stranger with long black hair nervously. Never has she seen a man so large, nor so scary looking. He was completely suspicious. She looked at the sword hanging from his waist and the jug of sake in his hand. Definitely suspicious. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

Hiko arched a brow at the little girl sitting next to Kenji. She was a brave one indeed. He almost laughed. Who would have thought he'd meet two little lions in his lifetime. Though to which was fiercer, it was too early to tell, but Hiko would bank on the girl in the long run. Women were frightening creatures, especially when they felt their families and loved ones were threatened. So his little omago had found a girlfriend already. That was a relief. He'd been worried that Kenji would take after his ridiculous father. It took that moron eighteen years to find a woman and another ten after the first one was gone. Thinking of Kenshin, Hiko crossed his legs and looked back at Kenji. "Where is that ridiculous father of yours," he asked.

Kenji laughed and elbowed Yu. "Hiko-ojiisama is funny," he giggled.

"I am not...funny," Hiko snapped.

Yu's eyes widened and she looked from Kenji to Hiko. "Ojii…sama," she asked, "You know him?"

"Hai! That's Hiko-ojiisama! My father's otousama!" he announced, beaming with pride.

"Wha..." Hiko stammered, a look of surprise upon his face. He almost corrected the boy, but decided to let it slide. Though no child of his loins would ever be so idiotic, he had practically raised Kenshin on his own, so in some respect, Kenji was right. It wouldn't do any good to explain it to him anyway. The little red haired cub was as stubborn as they came and once he got an idea in his head, trying changing it was utterly impossible. Besides, he didn't mind being thought of as Kenji's ojiisama...that much.

"Oooh," Yu whispered, slightly relieved that the giant man wasn't an enemy. Somehow, she knew he was a swordsman that not even the likes of her father would cross and come out unscathed. She moved closer, peering up at the scowling man with a simple kind of admiration.

"Who's this," Hiko asked, motioning with a finger at Yu. "She looks familiar."

"I'm Fujita Yu," she replied before Kenji had the opportunity to introduce her. "My father is a police officer." She crossed her arms and looked him square in the eye, as if daring him to ask her more questions.

"Is that so?" Hiko asked, arching his brows in mock surprise. So, this was the daughter of that Shinsengumi dog, Saito Hajime, now known as Fujita Goro. He knew she looked familiar, it was the eyes that gave it away. How interesting. Former revolutionary dog, Battousai the manslayer's son and former third captain of the Shinsengumi's daughter pairing up. Who would have ever guessed? He was going to enjoy watching this little drama unfold. Very much indeed. Hiko chuckled to himself.

"How did you know where to rescue me?" Kenji suddenly asked, tearing Hiko away from his joyous thoughts of his pupils parenting tortures.

"Rescue you?"

Kenji nodded.

"I didn't come here to rescue you, you silly brat. Your mother bullied me into coming to he her stupid little picnic today. I really don't like being threatened, you know, so I figured I should come down here and tell her that myself." Honestly, he never even spoke to Kaoru about the picnic. Kenshin had relayed the message to him and reminded him how easily offended the little swords woman could get. He'd got the hint, though it wasn't quite a threat, but Kenji didn't need to know that.

Kenji's eyes widened and he suddenly shook his head. "Hiko-ojiisama, don't do that," he cried.

"Why not," Hiko asked.

"Mama's scary when she's mad. Even father's afraid of her! You might get hurt!"

Hiko couldn't help it. He laughed and then laughed some more. He reached out and gave Kenji's head a quick ruffle, enjoying the puzzled look in the boy's wide, blue eyes. "Alright, I'll take your word for it," he chuckled, "Should we go find your parents now?"

Kenji nodded and wrung on the hem of his ruined kimono. He was as dry as he could possibly get. He worried what his mother would say when she saw him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would get in trouble, but not much could be done about it now. Yu handed him his missing sandals and he slipped them over his small feet, using Hiko's pant leg to steady himself. "Okay, I'm..." he started to say, but Hiko knocked him back into the muck as he drew his sword swiftly from it's sheath.

Kenji blinked, stunned and confused. Yu's shriek caught his attention and he looked up to see his father, blinded by fury charging through the bushes. Katana clashed, the sound of steel ringing about them in the forest. It all happened so fast, Kenji was a bit bewildered, but he saw his father slip in the mud and become pinned to the ground under Hiko's massive boot. Behind them, the rest of the group charged into the clearing, weapons drawn and faces determined.

Hiko scowled down at his student. "Nice to see you too, baka deshi," he growled, grinding his foot into Kenshin's chest.

"M...master," Kenshin gasped, his violet eyes full of astonishment.

"A bandit," Hiko snapped, glaring at Kenshin. "I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes!"

Kenshin handed his gi to Kaoru and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the grime from his hakama. "I said I was sorry master. I heard Kenji scream and I lost myself."

Hiko grunted and crossed his arms, looking down at Kenji who stared worriedly at his father. "Lost yourself? You were waving your sword around like an idiot! I can't believe I let a hot-headed fool like you become a master of Hiten Mitsurugi." Hiko shook his head and frowned. "Besides, if you were so worried about bandits in this area, what kind of parent lets their child wander so far away?"

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, who's head drooped slightly. A heaviness had settled itself upon her face and Kenshin grew irritated. "Now master, that's not fair..."

"Oh, it's not, is it?" Hiko barked. "Your brat falls in the river, screaming his head off like some damn oni's got him, and your nowhere to be found. What am I supposed to think? I mean, you lost him once, why not a second time?"

"Master!"

"It's okay, Kenshin, Master Hiko has a point," Kaoru replied quietly, putting a hand on her husbands clenched fist. "I am sorry that Kenji caused you trouble once again. I hope you can forgive him for being such a nuisance and us for being so irresponsible." She bowed slightly, but didn't bother to look at the larger swordsman as she moved away from the two men, towing Kenji behind her.

Hiko's hardened features softened a bit. "Whatever," he mumbled, "I expect it from the brat, but this guy here should know better." He jabbed a finger into Kenshin's chest and glared at him. "What has gotten into you? Are you sure it's not you who needs some training, instead of your son?"

Kenshin took a step back and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He could only stare at his master's angry face and a blanket of shame settled around him. Could his master be right? Perhaps it was his own anxious spirit influencing Kenji's infantile, untrained one. Children looked to their parents for examples. It only made sense that Kenji would perceive his father's actions as just and whole. He glanced at Kenji, who stood watching them from the safety of the rest of the group. Had he failed his son once again?

Nearby, Saito lit a cigarette and shook the flame from the match. "So, that's the Battousai's master, eh?"

"Seijuro Hiko, Hiten Mitsurugi master. He's a formidable swordsman, though not much more than that is known about him," Aoshi said with a slight nod.

Saito studied the man from afar, letting out a long curl of smoke. "He's not exactly what I imagined," he replied, "I'm glad he's not my master."

"That's what I thought as well, when I first met him."

Hiko shook his head and grabbed Kenshin by the arm, causing the red haired man to jump. "Get that pathetic look off your face," Hiko snapped, "I can read you like a book. You're thinking what a miserable, pathetic excuse of a parent you are. You're cataloging all the things you've done wrong since that brat was born. I'm going to tell you this once, Kenshin, so you better listen good," he pulled his student in closer, his face dark with anger. "Stop using Kenji as an excuse to feel sorry for yourself." He pushed Kenshin away from him but kept his eyes locked onto his students.

Kenshin's face paled and he absently rubbed the red marks where his master hand held him. "E...excuse?" he stammered. Was that true? He looked at Kenji and Kaoru, both watching them from the distance with worried faces. Was he so consumed by his own mistakes that he'd somehow overlooked the things that were most important? Kenji wasn't him, he was a separate being. He would grow, make his own mistakes, learn from them and move on a stronger man. That was how things were suppose to be, yet Kenshin knew he what he lacked. He couldn't move on, and that was affecting his son.

"You get it now, moron?" Hiko grumbled.

Kenshin inclined his head slightly. "Aa...I believe so, Master. I have some thinking to do, that I do."

"Well, don't hurt yourself. I have little faith in whatever's between those ears of yours, but I know you only want what's best for that brat. Don't mess this up, Kenshin. You only have one chance." With that, Hiko turned and left Kenshin standing alone, chewing on the nest of thoughts that cluttered his brain.


End file.
